La busqueda del CREYENTE DE LA MUERTE
by Hate myself
Summary: Slash HPDM. La guerra a terminado, pero una nueva amenaza comienza a surgir.  Las reliquias de la muerte están en la mira de un desconocido.  Harry tendrá que aliarse con Draco para detenerlo.  incl. Ron x Hermione.
1. Regresando a casa

Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra de su autora J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 1

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el patio central de Hogwarts, aún era de madrugada, sólo que él no había logrado conciliar el sueño y había salido a tratar de pensar un momento y así quizás recuperar parte de su descanso. Miró el cielo en lo alto, aún se veía algo oscuro, una pequeña gotita de lluvia le cayó directo en la mejilla. Harry sonrió sin muchos ánimos. Bajo nuevamente la vista hacia el lago negro, lo encontró tan apacible, no pareciera que en su interior se ocultarán tantos peligros. Se encontraba con la mente sumergida en tantos pensamientos, levantó su mano y abriendo el puño dejo ver una pequeña pulsera de estambre; la cual había sido un regalo de Ginny, su novia. Harry suspiró al recordarla, su rostro era tan apacible como el de su madre, Lilly. Además, Ginny tenía un fuego en su interior que la hacía verse viva y llena de energía, Harry sonrió recordando a su madre cuando gracias al pensadero, pudo verla nuevamente. Ginny le recordaba tanto a ella, pero ahora, la hija menor de los Weasley estaba muerta, todo por culpa de la odiosa de Bellatrix. Voldemort ya le había arrebatado todo cuánto quería, primero sus padres (los cuales eran su única familia), después fue su amigo Cedric, tiempo después Sirius fue muerto por Bellatrix. Y antes de la guerra también le habían arrebatado a Dumbledore y ya dentro de la batalla, vio como murió Lupin, Fred, y algunos otros de sus compañeros. Harry suspiró mientras una lágrima le corría por la mejilla marcando en su rostro un suave camino salado de amargura.

-Harry… -oyó a sus espaldas y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas para levantar el rostro. Se encontró la mirada preocupada de su inseparable amigo Ron, quien lo veía muy mortificado- … ¿estás bien?

-Sí Ron… -le dijo mientras le sonreía (sin ganas) para tranquilizar a su amigo. Ronald se sentó a su lado, viendo también hacia el lago como lo hacía él.

-Cuántas cosas han pasado… ¿no Harry?

-Así es… no entiendo como en un solo instante, hemos perdido a tanta gente querida Ron.

-Lo sé, mi madre está desecha por la muerte de Fred y… -hizo una pausa pues sabía que Harry aún estaba muy dolido por la muerte de Ginny- bueno, también Percy está muy dolido por lo que pasó y además, creo que George ya no es el mismo… lo extraña, los extraña…

-Todos los vamos a extrañar –le dijo melancólico- pero entiendo que George tenía más lazos con Fred que nadie más… a excepción de tu madre.

-No lo entiendo, deberíamos estar contentos porqué Voldemort ahora ha muerto, pero…

-¿Sientes que no lo estás, verdad? –le preguntó Harry observando a Ron cómo al parecer trataba de contener las lágrimas. Los ojos esmeraldas de Potter también se humedecieron y pasándole el brazo por la espalda, trato de confortarlo- … yo también me siento triste Ron. No he podido sentirme feliz por que todo haya acabado ya, es decir, tantos amigos que murieron, tanta gente querida…

-Harry… -lo miró el pelirrojo con un gesto de tristeza, aunque había logrado controlar el llanto, aún algunas lágrimas estaban marcadas por sus pecosas mejillas-… yo sé que tú fuiste quien perdió más en esta guerra, Voldemort ha acabado con toda la gente a la que tu amabas…

-No acabo con toda, Ron… -le dijo mientras le trataba de sonreír y se tragaba un sollozo- aún los tengo a ustedes, a tu familia, a Hermione… no me siento tan solo…

-Ginny te amaba mucho…

-Yo lo sé Ron… -le sonrió- gracias.

Ron se puso de pie y sacudiéndose el pantalón volvió la vista hacia Hogwarts, lucía tan mal que ya no se veía tan imponente como años antes cuando apenas se les repartía en las diferentes casas. Casi sintiendo los pies de plomo, Ronald se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia el Gran Comedor en donde se encontraban casi todos los que habían participado en aquella batalla. Encontró a su madre hablando con Hermione, mientras George parecía reunir todas las pertenencias para partir ya de Hogwarts. Molly vio venir a Ron y le sonrió compungida al ver el rostro triste y lloroso de su ahora, hijo pequeño (aunque ya contaba con suficiente edad para no ser un niño). Le tendió los brazos y aunque en otra situación al pelirrojo le hubiera dado pena con su reciente novia Hermione, se abrazó al pecho de su madre sintiéndose protegido en esa cálida muestra de amor. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a Harry quien al ver esa escena, deseo con todo su corazón que su madre estuviera viva y que también lo abrazara protegiéndolo de todas esas cosas horribles por las que había pasado. Suspiró y tomando fuerzas, se acercó hacia Molly y su familia.

-Harry… -le llamó Molly también tendiéndole los brazos, Harry no se hizo del rogar y se abrazó también de ella. Molly acariciaba el cabello azabache del joven hijo de los Potter, sabía que de todos, él era quien más había perdido en ese combate- … prepara tus cosas Harry, nos vamos a la madriguera.

-Yo…

-Vamos… no digas nada –le sonrió- estaremos muy contentos de que estés con nosotros, eres parte de nuestra familia Harry, no se te olvide.

-Gracias Sra. Weasley… -le sonrió Harry mostrando en sus ojos esmeraldas un brillo de agradecimiento.

-No tienes porqué llamarme así, Harry, llámame Molly.

-Bien… gracias.

La madre de Ron se dirigió hacia sus otros hijos para que la ayudaran a cargar las maletas llenas de las pocas cosas que habían ocupado durante esa noche y las amarraran al pequeño carrito de metal para llevarlas consigo y partir pronto del castillo. Hermione sonrió viendo a Harry y a Ron algo pensativos, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, llamando así la atención de ambos chicos.

-Quién fuera a decir que todo acabo…

-Lo sé –sonrió el pelinegro- tu irás también a la madriguera, Hermione?

-Tal vez lo haga dentro de unos días Harry, primero quiero pasar un tiempo con mi familia. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días y los he extrañado bastante.

-Me imagino.

-De todas formas les voy a estar escribiendo, y así también les aviso cuando me dirija hacia allá¿les parece?

-Claro, está muy bien.

Hermione sonrió y fue hacia su ahora novio, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso que hizo sonrojar a Ron. La castaña lo miró con un dejo de ternura en sus ojos y después de acomodarle el cabello tras la oreja, le tomó ambas manos.

-Ron… te voy a escribir en estos días¿tú también lo harás?

-Por supuesto… -le sonrió.

-Bueno… -le devolvió la sonrisa y volviendo la mirada ahora hacia ambos chicos, los miró como si fueran unos niños- traten de olvidar todas estas cosas tristes que pasaron; vamos a extrañar mucho a nuestros amigos, pero ellos se sacrificaron porque todos tuviéramos una vida libre en este mundo. Tenemos que recordarlos cuando aún estaban en vida y que todos estábamos juntos y felices.

-Es fácil decirlo… -le dijo Harry viendo hacia el piso. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de todos sus amigos, incluyendo a su querida novia Ginny. Sabía que habían peleado por él, por Harry Potter.

-Harry… -le colocó de nuevo la mano sobre su hombro- gracias a ti, Voldemort ya no existe… ahora podremos vivir en paz.

Harry no dijo ni una sola palabra, se sentía muy triste en verdad. Recordaba a todos sus amigos ahora muertos, no podía evitar el seguir sintiéndose culpable por aquellas muertes. Molly después de haber ayudado a George y a Percy a reunir sus pertenencias, volteo hacia los chicos. Sonrió tristemente, su corazón aún se encontraba maltrecho por la muerte de sus hijos; pero no deseaba poner más tristes a los chicos, en especial a Harry. Sabía que seguramente se encontraba devastado tras la muerte de tantas personas que fueron importantes para él, porque tal parecía que Voldemort se había propuesto no dejar con vida a las personas a las que Harry amaba. Molly trataba de hacerse fuerte y de esta manera, darles ánimos a sus hijos. Sonrió al ver la carita pecosa triste de Ron, y la forma en que Hermione trataba de consolar a su ahora novio. Luego volvió la vista hacia Harry, él se había quedado sólo, no tenía a nadie que lo consolará de esa forma en que lo hacía la castaña de Granger para con su hijo Ron. Molly suspiró con amargura, no era justo el que Harry siendo tan joven, ya hubiera experimentado tantas muertes tan dolorosas y estuviera enfrentándose solo a todo eso.

-Chicos… es hora de irnos –les dijo, se adelantó y abrazó a Hermione despidiéndose de ella- me despides de tus padres.

-Claro Sra. Weasley –le sonrió la castaña. Harry se acercó a su amiga y después de darle un abrazo le sonrió.

-Te veremos entonces en unos días más Hermione –le dijo- cuídate y descansa.

-Lo haré Harry –le sonrió- tu también hazlo, y traten de no darle tantos dolores de cabeza a la Sra. Weasley –les dijo en son de broma. Harry le sonrió para después irse al lado de Molly. Hermione dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que la veía algo apenado y a la vez con amor en los ojos. La castaña sabía que Ron estaba apenado ante su madre y seguramente no la besaría delante de ella, así que fue Hermione quien tomó la iniciativa. Abrazó a Ron con tanta fuerza que pareciera ya nunca más lo fuera a ver, Ron le correspondió el abrazo recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, podía aspirar el ligero aroma a fresa de su shampoo. Hermione se despegó un poco del pelirrojo y viéndolo a los ojos le sonrió dulcemente. –Ron, te veré pronto… iré a la madriguera sólo pase un tiempo con mis padres.

-Claro Hermione –le sonrió apenado el pelirrojo ante la mirada incesante de su madre- te estaré esperando.

Hermione besó los labios del pelirrojo, mientras éste trataba de quitarse una poca de timidez de encima y también besaba a la chica con un tinte de pasión. Harry veía la escena y aunque le daba alegría por sus amigos, se sentía sólo. Molly lo noto en seguida y pasando su brazo por la espalda de Harry, lo encaminó hacia donde se encontraban sus demás hijos.

-Vámonos Harry –le sonrió- Arthur nos estará esperando en el tren.

-Sí Sra. Weasley.

-Harry… ¿qué pasó con lo que te pedí?

-Lo siento –sonrió algo apenado- no volverá a suceder, Molly.

-Así me gusta –le guiñó un ojo y después de tomar el carrito con sus maletas, caminaron saliendo de Hogwarts rumbo a la estación, mientras Ron le daba un último abrazo a su novia y corría tratando de alcanzar a su familia. Hermione los vio partir a todos juntos, los Weasley junto a Harry; sintió tanta añoranza que comenzó a llorar también. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y al parecer ese ahora era el final. Vio sus siluetas a la distancia como se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas hasta desaparecer completamente a lo lejos. Hermione suspiró tristemente, miró con melancolía aquel edificio; ya no irían a estudiar más ahí. Habían acabado sus años de estudio y éste último año había tomado a lugar la guerra, por lo tanto no cursaron sus últimos estudios. Aunque había aprendido mucho con aquella batalla, sabía que extrañaría el ir a clases todas las mañanas, el sentarse en su querida mesa de Gryffindor mientras veía como Ron se atragantaba con tanta comida mientras Harry seguramente seguiría tan distraído como siempre. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y tratando de sonreír, tomó su maleta y partió también de Hogwarts hacia dónde sus padres la esperaban para ir a casa.

Molly, George y Percy caminaban adelante algo pensativos y conversando a ratos. Ron y Harry venían atrás de ellos, algo silentes y distraídos. El pelirrojo volteo a ver al de ojos verde esmeralda, se le veía tan serio y pensativo, que Ron trató de levantarle el ánimo. –Llegando a la madriguera, podemos jugar un rato quidditch Harry…

-Te lo agradezco Ron, pero no tengo ganas de jugar…

-Sí, de hecho yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo –le dijo sonando cansado, levantó la vista y vio que ya comenzaba a salir el sol. Sonrió- ya está amaneciendo Harry.

Potter levantó la vista también, vio los primeros rayos del alba iluminar su rostro y reflejarse en el vidrio de sus anteojos. Sintió un pequeño destello de satisfacción en su interior, deseaba con toda su alma que las cosas mejoraran para bien de él y de todos. Volvió su vista hacia su pelirrojo amigo, éste se encontraba también viendo el sol a la distancia frente a ellos; Harry sonrió. El cabello de Molly parecía brillar como hebras de cobre debido a la luz del sol, Potter volvió a sentir una sensación de bienestar interior al imaginarse estar ya en la madriguera al lado de sus amigos. Sabía que no estaba completamente solo, aún contaba con sus amigos, los Weasley y con su inteligente y gruñona amiga, Hermione Granger.

Llegaron a la estación del tren, ya ahí se encontraba Arthur esperándolos. Acababa de llegar directamente del Ministerio, vio venir a su familia junto con Harry, y aunque éste no fuera hijo de él, para los Weasley era como si lo fuera. Arthur sonrió melancólico al verlos venir caminando hacia la estación; se adelantó y ayudo a Molly con la maleta -¿no tuvieron problemas para llegar?- les preguntó.

-No, ninguno Arthur –sonrió Molly- él único problema era tratar de separar a tu hijo de Hermione…

-No es verdad! –se defendió Ronald muy apenado ante su padre, Harry y los demás chicos sonrieron al ver la reacción del pelirrojo- yo no abrazaba a Hermione… ella era la que no me soltaba…

-Ah vaya… -trató de no reírse Arthur- es bueno saberlo.

-Cálmate Ron –le dijo George- ¿seguro que no echaste a Granger a tu maleta?

-Cállate George! –Percy, Harry y el único gemelo que ahora quedaba comenzaron a reír ante los enfados cómicos de Ronald Weasley.

La familia completa entró al tren, Molly se sentó con Arthur mientras Harry y Ron se sentaban junto a George y Percy en una cabina. –Creo que ahora la casa va a sentirse más sola- dijo Ron algo cabizbajo.

-Ya lo sabemos –dijo George- hemos dejado muchas cosas atrás, en Hogwarts…

-Sí… y no podemos recuperarlas –dijo Percy recordando a su hermano, había perdido tanto tiempo trabajando para el Ministerio, poniéndose en contra hasta de su propia familia que ahora que por fin había abierto los ojos y había luchado del lado de Harry, había perdido a uno de sus hermanos; lo peor fue que había muerto en sus brazos. Esto para Percy era algo devastador, Harry nunca había visto a los hermanos Weasley tan tristes como esa vez. Bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos.

-Al menos podemos tener de vuelta una vida tranquila desde ahora –dijo Ron viendo que todos estaban muy decaídos- ahora que Voldemort murió podremos estar más tranquilos y no estar preocupándonos siempre por si algo malo nos ocurra. Ya se acabaron esos días en los que mamá se preocupaba cuando no nos encontraba, o cuando mi padre no llegaba a casa…

-Tal parece Ron –le sonrió George- sólo que no podemos desestimar el hecho de que aún queden algunos mortífagos sueltos, dispuestos a dar batalla… aunque ya el decirlo sería aventurarse mucho. No podrían hacer nada, solo cosas mínimas.

-Sí, estoy seguro de ello –dijo Percy- además, han de estar muy ocupados ocultándose del Ministerio y los aurores para que no los encierren en Azkaban.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar con los Malfoy? –preguntó Harry al escuchar la palabra "mortífago".

-Seguramente encerrarán a Lucius, mientras a Narcissa quizás le pongan una buena cantidad de multa para que pague por todo lo que hicieron. Tal vez hasta queden en bancarrota. ¿Te imaginas? Los Malfoy, después de tanto tiempo ser la familia más poderosa del mundo mágico, ahora quedar convertida en nada.

-Se lo tienen merecido… -dijo Ron molesto, Harry por su parte pensaba en ese instante en que Narcissa dijo al tenebroso que Potter estaba muerto, cuando la realidad era otra. Quizás Narcissa lo ayudó, sin embargo, Harry sabía que lo había hecho por Draco.

-Bueno, en realidad no sabemos qué motivos hayan tenido para hacer lo que hicieron… -les dijo Harry a lo que Ron y George le pusieron unas miradas incrédulas- no sabemos de qué clase de amenazas se valga Voldemort para dar sus órdenes.

-De todas formas, Harry –le dijo George- lo que hicieron estuvo mal. ¿Porqué en lugar de obedecer a Voldemort, no buscaron protección con Dumbledore?

-No sé…

-Vamos Harry –siguió diciendo el pelirrojo- todos sabemos que Lucius era el más allegado a Voldemort, bueno, no tanto como Bellatrix.

-Dejemos de hablar de los Malfoy –pidió Ron- no tengo ganas de hablar de ellos.

-Estoy con Ron –opinó Percy- dejemos de hablar de los mortífagos y todo lo demás, ya quisiera olvidar todo esto.

Harry levantó la vista hacia la puerta de su compartimiento, pudo ver como Molly parecía tener una conversación muy importante con Arthur. Potter hubiera deseado averiguar acerca de lo que hablaban, pero en realidad ya no tenía tanto humor para seguir investigando. Cerró los ojos y fue quedándose dormido en el asiento, mientras Ron le hacía compañía y haciendo lo mismo, se quedó dormido también. Llegaron cuando los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a lucir más apagados, Molly abrió la puerta del compartimento observando con ternura a los muchachos dormir… a sus hijos. Con cuidado comenzó a despertarlos esta vez, sabía que seguramente estarían muy cansados después de aquella guerra a la que tuvieron que enfrentar.

-Ron… Harry… -llamaba casi en susurros- George… Percy…

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó Ron tallándose los ojos algo adormilado y viendo hacia la ventana del tren como ahora el panorama lucía algo oscuro.

-Sí, acabamos de llegar, dense prisa para poder llegar a la madriguera antes de que se haga más noche.

-Sí… -dijo Ron mientras se acababa de despertar y veía como Harry al parecer ya se había avivado completamente. Pensaba en cómo era posible que después de haberse enfrentado directamente a ese ser horripilante como lo era Voldemort, aún Harry podía verse entero? Fue cuando pensó que seguramente el ojiverde estaba tan devastado como él, quizás aún más, sin embargo trataba de mostrarse animoso para con ellos. Ron estaba seguro de que era muy factible el hecho de que Harry trataba de no mostrarse como una carga para su familia ya que a diferencia de Ron, Harry no contaba con ningún familiar o con alguna persona que lo hiciera sentir en confianza y aliviado, tal como lo hacía una madre, un padre o quizá un hermano. El pelirrojo sintió un poco de angustia hacia su amigo; así que de ahora en adelante Ron trataría de animar a Harry y ser para él como un hermano. Sonrió y dio una palmada a la espalda de Harry, quien volteo a verlo extrañado- listo para ir a la madriguera Harry?

-Claro Ron –Harry le sonrió encontrando bastante cambiada la actitud del pelirrojo- veo que te levantaste de muy buen humor.

-Oh vamos… claro que no… -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Opino lo mismo que Harry –dijo Percy viendo extrañado también aquella actitud de su hermano- antes de subir traías una cara y ahora que te has despertado estás muy risueño.

-Quizás tuvo unos "bonitos sueños" con Granger –se rió George haciendo que el pobre de Ron lo mirara muy indignado. Y después de darle un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado, Ron sonrió satisfecho.

-Vámonos Harry, ya nos han de estar esperando mis padres afuera del tren.

-Claro –dijo el pelinegro mientras aún veía divertido la cara dolorida de George, la mirada burlona de Percy y el rostro sonriente de Ron a su lado. Quizás ahora sí la vida iba a tener un verdadero significado para Harry, tal vez ahora todo pintaría de un mejor color. Bajaron del tren y junto a Molly y a Arthur partieron hacia la madriguera en el viejo automóvil "muggle" de los Weasley, mientras Harry observaba a través de la ventana sintiendo una paz en su interior.


	2. Noticias

Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra de su autora J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 2

**Noticias**

El callejón Diagon se veía rebosante de pequeños magos y brujas acompañados de sus padres dispuestos a comprar sus materiales para un nuevo año de estudio en Hogwarts. El bullicio de la gente parecía vestir al mundo mágico de alegría de nuevo, ya no existía Voldemort, ahora todo estaría en paz nuevamente. Nadie temía salir a la calle y pronto todo aquello quedó convertido en solo una terrible pesadilla que ya había terminado gracias al "niño que vivió".

El negocio que habían puesto los gemelos se veía lleno de gente dispuesta a comprar sus bromas y encantamientos. George muchas veces sintió que no podría seguir, pues extrañaba mucho a su hermano; sin embargo, trato de aferrarse a la idea de que esto era algo que habían planeado hacer por mucho tiempo, así que en memoria de Fred, él mismo la llevaría a cabo. Y aunque esto le estaba produciendo mucha fama, a George nunca se le subió a la cabeza, ya que el recuerdo de su hermano le ataba los pies a la tierra. Mientras Percy, quien ya había dejado de ser ambicioso, se encontraba trabajando de ayudante para un viejo mago en una tienda de escobas mágicas. Sólo Ron y Harry aún seguían quedándose en casa ayudando en los quehaceres a Molly, ya deberían de haber acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts pero Molly había insistido en que esperaran un año más para que descansaran un poco de todo lo que había sucedido. Muchas veces salieron a pasear a Hogsmeade, ir a visitar al viejo Aberforth o sólo para ver cómo le iba a George en su negocio. Recordaban cómo era que antes tenían que ir escondiéndose para no ser descubiertos por aquellos que trabajaban para Voldemort, pero ahora todo era distinto, la cicatriz de Harry ya no dolía en lo más mínimo, y aunque aún tenía pesadillas con aquella batalla, sabía que era por lo que había vívido y no por aquella conexión que antes tenía con aquel mago tenebroso.

El sol comenzó a salir por entre las colinas y sus primeros rayos dorados comenzaban a iluminar poco a poco la madriguera, coloreándola de un suave color dorado. Harry despertó oyendo unos ruidos muy extraños que le fueron quitando el sueño, volteo a su lado y vio a Ron durmiendo en la otra cama, tenía la almohada casi babeada y sus ronquidos se escuchaban más fuerte que los propios gruñidos de Fang. Harry sonrió, y despabilándose un poco, se asomó hacia la ventana. Podía ver los campos de cultivo de la familia Weasley, ya comenzaban a producir fruto. Sonrió algo melancólico al recordar a Ginny y ese día en que se dieron el primer beso; ese recuerdo le traía tantos sentimientos encontrados, sabía que ahora ella no estaba y aunque doliera, él debía salir adelante. Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Ron, seguramente el pelirrojo no despertaría hasta un rato más, Harry bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Arthur algo preocupado, sentado a la mesa, hablando en voz baja junto a Percy y George mientras Molly les servía el desayuno en sus platos, antes de que salieran a trabajar como era costumbre.

-Siéntate Harry¿cómo dormiste? –le preguntó Molly con una amplia sonrisa efusiva, casi parecía que avisaba a su esposo y a los chicos que el ojiverde se encontraba bajando las escaleras para reunirse con ellos, y de esta forma, los demás miembros de la familia guardaron silencio y volteaban a ver a Harry viéndolos algo confundido por lo que había sucedido- ahora mismo te sirvo tu desayuno.

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley.

-Ah vamos Harry, te he dicho que ya no me digas así. Eres parte de esta familia, así que no me trates como si fuera una desconocida.

-Lo siento Molly –dijo Harry aún apenado y fue a sentarse a un lado de George a la mesa, éste lo vio y le sonrió.

-Harry… supiste que el Ministerio ha logrado atrapar a algunos de los mortífagos que aún quedaban libres?

-No… no lo sabía –Harry vio como Molly le sirvió una gran cantidad de comida a su plato y Arthur parecía mirar fijamente a George a los ojos, cómo cuidando de lo que fuera a decir el chico.

-Pues así es Harry –intervino Percy- al parecer ahora sí están cumpliendo con su trabajo; aunque el nuevo Ministro casi no desea hablar de esto, y tal parece que algo extraño está sucediendo…

-¿Algo extraño? –preguntó Harry- a que te refieres con eso?

-El Ministro trata de no hacer mucho escándalo en cuánto a esto, pues tú sabes que el Ministerio se vio envuelto en muchas situaciones con Voldemort –dijo Percy.

-Bueno, conozco como el Ministro ha callado muchas de las cosas que sucedieron, quizás encubriendo su organización –dijo Harry- pero¿a qué cosa extraña que está sucediendo te refieres, Percy?... Ya no existe Voldemort, no veo que más pudiera estar ocurriendo…

-No has leído el…? -dijo George mirando a Harry intrigado mientras Arthur trataba de no ahogarse con la comida.

-Harry –lo interrumpió Arthur viendo a George con una mirada de que guardara silencio mientras observaba también como Potter al parecer ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo trataban de ocultarle- el Ministerio siempre se reserva cosas, y no necesariamente tienen que ser peligrosas.

-Quizás no sean peligrosas, pero he visto como el Ministro parece algo preocupado últimamente –dijo Harry.

-Siempre lo ha estado –sonrió Arthur a lo que Harry encontró esa sonrisa algo falsa- además, no hay que creer todo lo que se dice en el periódico.

-Pero… -volvió a intervenir Harry, sí algo estaba pasando, él más que nadie debía saberlo. Después de todo fue él quien dio muerte a Voldemort, no veía motivo para que le siguieran ocultando cosas. Pero al ver que Arthur rápidamente cambiaba de conversación y cómo George y Percy le esquivaban las preguntas que hacía, optó por ya no insistir en el tema. Detestaba el sentirse excluido de alguna situación. Vio salir a Ron de su cuarto y unirse con ellos a la mesa.

-Chicos –les dijo Molly mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la mesa sirviéndole de comer a Ron- esta mañana llegó carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Carta de Hogwarts? –preguntó Ron con la boca llena de pan de calabaza.

-Así es –les sonrió Molly- al parecer les están brindando la oportunidad de regresar y terminar su último año de estudios.

-¿En serio? –preguntó muy emocionado Harry.

-Sí Harry –le sonrió Molly mientras Arthur y los otros chicos veían sonriendo las caras ilusionadas de Ron y Harry- sólo que al parecer primero tienen que ir a arreglar unas cosas con la Mesa Directiva allá en el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Arreglar unas cosas? –le preguntó Ron extrañado.

-No es nada complicado –intervino Percy- sólo van a ir a llenar una solicitud donde ustedes piden que se les apoye en su regreso a Hogwarts y así terminar sus estudios, no es algo problemático.

-¿Qué no será problemático? –preguntó Ron- sí tiene que ver con papelería y el Ministerio, seguro que es complicado.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil –sonrió George- o no desean terminar su carrera en Hogwarts?

-Sí, sí lo queremos.

-Entonces sólo tienen que hacer eso, van a ver que en lo menos que se tarda en tronar los dedos un elfo, ustedes ya habrán arreglado la situación.

-Eso espero –dijo Harry sintiendo algo de emoción al saber que podría regresar a Hogwarts a continuar sus estudios. Terminaron de desayunar y mientras Molly recogía la mesa haciendo que los trastos sucios la siguieran hasta la cocina flotando, Arthur y los otros chicos salían a trabajar, dejando a la pareja de amigos en la mesa, Harry volteo a ver a Ron- ¿qué te parece si salimos afuera a jugar un rato?

-Estupendo –le sonrió.

-Oye Ron… -dijo Harry algo pensativo mientras caminaban hacia el pequeño campo de quidditch que habían improvisado los Weasley en la madriguera- … esta mañana estaba hablando con tu padre, y … siento que me están ocultando algo.

-Harry… ¿qué podrían ocultarte? –le preguntó Ron- quizás te sientes algo paranoico después de todo lo que pasaste en la batalla.

-No, no estoy siendo paranoico… -lo miró con sus ojos verdes en una mirada intrigante- ya ha pasado tiempo desde que peleamos en Hogwarts, y George junto con Percy comenzaron a hablar algunas cosas referentes al Ministerio… algo acerca de lo que El Profeta decía, pero tu padre no dejo que me dijeran nada.

-¿Pero que podría ser? –le preguntó Ron mientras inspeccionaba si su escoba se encontraba en orden- quizás es solo una nota amarillista Harry… tu sabes cómo es ese periódico.

-No lo creo Ron… -insistió de nuevo- todo esto me parece extraño.

-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó mientras se subía a su escoba.

-Esto…! -lo miró cómo si Ron no lo comprendiera- cuando George estaba a punto de decirme algo acerca de lo que te dije, tu padre trato de desviar la conversación. Es como si tratara de que yo no tuviera acceso a cualquier información.

-Insisto en que estás paranoico –dijo el pelirrojo y subió en su escoba a esperar a Harry para jugar.

-No lo estoy –le respondió algo molesto, sentía que sólo él parecía darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal, algo no encajaba y se enfadaba pues al parecer Arthur y los demás trataban de impedir que se enterara de lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo. Y siempre que trataba de buscar algo para leer y enterarse de los acontecimientos en el mundo mágico, no lograba encontrar ningún ejemplar de "El Profeta" en la casa de los Weasley. Esto le llenaba más de desconfianza, y esa tarde que se encontraba en compañía de Ron volando en sus escobas, oyeron la voz de Molly quien les gritaba que bajaran. Harry y su amigo dejaron las escobas afuera y entraron a la madriguera encontrándose una agradable sorpresa. Hermione había llegado tal como les había prometido en la última de sus cartas. Ron y Harry corrieron a abrazarla felices de verla ahí con ellos.

-Hermione… -la saludó Ron efusivamente- pensé que tardarías más en venir.

-Decidí venir antes chicos. –Harry notó como sus amigos se sonrojaron al verse de nuevo, sonrió algo divertido al ver sus reacciones.

-¿Cómo están tus padres, Hermione? –le preguntó Molly entusiasmada al ver a la chica, mientras Arthur, George y Percy se sentaban junto a ellos en la sala.

-Mis padres se encuentran bien, Sra. Weasley –sonrió Hermione- gracias.

-Ron lloraba casi todas las noches porqué no te veía, Granger –le dijo George mientras veía muy divertido cómo se sonrojaba la chica.

-No es verdad –se defendió Ron mientras Harry y Percy reían al ver su enojo.

-Oh, vamos Ronald, sabes que es cierto –insistió George- siempre te levantabas preguntando si ya había vuelto "tu amada Hermione" a la casa…

-No es cierto! –reclamó el pelirrojo- eso no fue lo que dije!!

-Ronald! –le llamó la atención la castaña al oír aquello, sin quererlo se había ofendido ante la respuesta de su novio.

-Hermione… tu sabes que George sólo está molestándome y…

-Ya basta ustedes dos –regañó Molly a George y a Ron- Hermione, tu sabes cómo son estos chicos, sólo están bromeando… ya sabrás que Ron si te extraño, verdad?

-Mamá!! –la miró Ron mientras su rostro se ponía tan rojo como su cabello. Harry solo sonreía divertido viendo aquella escena.

-No se preocupe, Sra. Weasley –dijo Hermione algo apenada- no tiene que decir nada, yo sé que sólo están jugando…

-Dinos cómo están las cosas en el mundo muggle, Hermione –intervino Arthur tratando de que se calmaran los ánimos.

-Todo está muy bien, Sr. Weasley –le respondió Hermione muy sonriente- mis padres están muy contentos por cómo acabo todo; desean que continúe mis estudios en Hogwarts, pues cómo sabemos no nos fue posible cursar este último año.

-No te emociona el saber que vamos a regresar? –le preguntó Harry.

-Más emoción nos va a dar al tener que ir a la Mesa Directiva para hablar y que nos apoyen con nuestro regreso…

-Deberían hacerlo, no veo que exista alguna clase de problema –les dijo Arthur muy interesado en la plática de los chicos.

-Pues no estoy muy seguro… -dijo Ron- después de que mamá nos hizo perder un año, no creo que estén tan dispuestos a permitirnos regresar.

-Lo harán –les afirmó Arthur- van a ver que no habrá problema en cuánto a ello.

-Me imagino que has de venir cansada y con hambre –dijo Molly mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina- prepararé de cenar.

-Qué les parece si salimos afuera para hablar mientras? –preguntó Harry, deseaba salir y saber si Hermione acaso sabía algo de lo que al parecer, los Weasley le trataban de ocultar.

-Claro –respondió la chica y los tres salieron afuera para conversar. Ron abrazaba a la castaña mientras Harry caminaba al lado de ellos algo pensativo, no quería el suponer que nuevamente estaba ocurriendo algo malo; tanto deseaba un poco de paz que ahora el pensar que quizás algo nuevamente iba a intranquilizar sus vidas, le llenaba de preocupación.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí Hermione, ya tenía muchas ganas de verte –le dijo Ron muy amoroso mientras la castaña le sonreía.

-Pues por lo que le dijiste a George, pensé que no era así.

-Vamos, tú sabes cómo es ese de bromista, sólo trata de hacer que me apene…

-Hermione… -dijo Harry viendo muy serio a la castaña- no te has enterado de que algo extraño esté sucediendo en el Ministerio de Magia?

-Algo extraño como qué, Harry?

-No lo sé… algo que tenga que ver con el Ministro o el diario El Profeta…

-Ahora que lo dices, antes de venir tomé mi ejemplar que me llegó a la casa y lo eché a mi mochila sin poder leerlo siquiera… ¿viene algo interesante?

-No lo sé… -le respondió Harry algo inquieto- en estos días se ha estado perdiendo el diario en la casa de los Weasley y cada vez que trato de preguntar algo me salen con evasivas.

-Es que Harry está algo paranoico por lo de la guerra en Hogwarts… -volvió a decir Ron queriendo aminorar las cosas o tal vez deseando que sólo fuera una equivocación aquella sospecha de su amigo.

-Sí quieres voy por el –le dijo la castaña viendo intrigada y con un gesto de duda en su mirada a Harry- lo tengo en mi mochila…

-Sí, quisiera leerlo… sólo trata de que no te lo vean los Weasley, son capaces de quitártelo antes de que nos lo enseñes.

-Descuida, me traeré la mochila completa, quizás así no sospechen nada.

Diciendo esto, la chica se encaminó de vuelta a la madriguera mientras Ron continuaba viendo a su amigo algo incrédulo. Veía a Harry tan seguro de que algo le estaban ocultando que él también empezó a sospecharlo. Había pasado algo de tiempo y pensó que ahora sí estarían en paz, simplemente no le llegaba a gustar la idea de que algo estaba por suceder otra vez. Oyeron pisadas que se acercaban a dónde ellos se encontraban, ambos chicos voltearon encontrándose a Hermione con una mirada asustada. Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie, pero cuando apenas iban a correr hacia la chica, ésta ya venía corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos y con el ejemplar de "El Profeta" entre sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? –le preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Neville…

-¿Qué sucede con Neville? –preguntó Harry sintiendo como su corazón tocaba casi sus costillas al latir tan rápido.

-Él… él está en San Mungo…

-¿En San Mungo? –preguntó Ron sin comprender- ¿qué está haciendo ahí?

-Fue atacado… lo atacaron con un cruciatus! –les dijo extendiéndoles la primera página de aquel diario, el cual mostraba en primera plana y en letras grandes "Ataque en San Mungo". Harry le arrebató el periódico de las manos y vio la fotografía de Neville desvanecido mientras unas personas lo llevaban en brazos para socorrerlo.

-¿Qué dice Harry? –preguntó Ron asustado viendo a su amigo. Harry se lamió los labios para comenzar a leer, sentía que tenía la boca seca.

-"Ayer a medianoche atacaron a Neville Longbottom, uno de los magos que tuvo una destacada participación en la Batalla de Hogwarts en contra del Tenebroso, al parecer venía de ver a sus padres los cuales estaban internados en el Hospital de Magia, cuando horas después al salir, fue atacado. Pollicarpus, dueño de uno de los establecimientos comerciales cercanos de aquel lugar, relata que ya estaba cerrando su tienda cuando escuchó unos gritos. Al ir a investigar, explica que sólo vio una figura encapuchada negra atacando con el maleficio "Cruciatus" al joven Longbottom. Dice haber escuchado como ésta persona le cuestionaba al chico acerca de algo que estaba ligado con Harry Potter, el "niño que vivió" y quien dio muerte al innombrable. ¿Es esto el regreso del Mago Tenebroso?... ¿qué hacía un mortífago suelto aún atacando a la comunidad mágica?... ¿Qué opina el Ministro de Magia al ver estás cosas?" –Harry dejó de leer, bajó el diario viendo a sus amigos quienes lo veían incrédulos a lo que había sucedido.

-Harry… -dijo Hermione- ¿qué crees que haya sucedido?

-No lo sé… -le respondió mientras sus ojos verdes aún se encontraban clavados en aquella fotografía de Neville inconsciente y adolorido.

-¿Tu crees que sea cierto lo que dice? –le preguntó Ron nervioso- ¿Qué esto tenga que ver con Voldemort?

-Voldemort está muerto… -dijo Harry tratando de encontrar una afirmación o esperanza en los ojos de sus amigos. Él mismo estaba seguro de que había acabado con el señor tenebroso, aún recordaba sus ojos rojos sin vida, además, ya tenía tiempo en que su cicatriz no le dolía para nada; ¿cómo era posible que El Profeta hablará del posible regreso de un "mago tenebroso"?... la cabeza de Harry comenzó a doler, no deseaba nuevamente pasar por todo aquello de nuevo. No deseaba siquiera imaginar que otra vez estaban en peligro sus seres queridos. No quería otra guerra.

-Neville está en San Mungo –le dijo Hermione- creo que debemos hacerle una visita y preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió…

-Cómo? –preguntó Ron- mis padres no nos van a dejar ir, además, no saben que ya nos enteramos de lo que sucedió con Neville…

-Es verdad… -dijo Harry viendo hacia la madriguera sintiéndose algo ofendido para con Arthur y Molly- eso era lo que me estaban escondiendo… seguramente ellos saben que está sucediendo y no nos quieren decir.

-No han de querer preocuparte, Harry… -los defendió Hermione.

-Tal vez… pero es Neville, es mi amigo! –dijo el pelinegro muy contrariado- tenía que saberlo!

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de ir sin que se den cuenta… -dijo Hermione- quizás podemos salir mañana poniendo como excusa que vamos al Ministerio para arreglar nuestro regreso a Hogwarts, el señor Weasley de seguro nos verá ahí, así que no tendrá motivos para desconfiar de nosotros. Pero después de que hayamos arreglado las cosas, podemos ir a San Mungo y visitar a Neville.

-Bien… entonces durante la cena les diremos que mañana tenemos que ir forzosamente para arreglar nuestro último año de estudio… no tienen porqué negárnoslo ¡me parece perfecto! –dijo Harry muy complacido ante la idea de ir a visitar a Neville y saber que había sucedido.

-Sólo quedará la duda de cómo distraer a mi padre para poder irnos de ahí al hospital –dijo Ron.

-Podemos decir que vamos a Honeyducks a comprar unas golosinas –dijo Hermione- podemos llegar, saludar a George y que éste nos vea cómo es que entramos a la tienda, ya una vez ahí, podemos transportarnos al hospital. Ya después que acabemos de ver a Neville, podríamos aparecer de regreso dentro de Honeyducks y George nos verá salir de la dulcería y no sospechará nada.

-Es muy revuelto… pero esperemos que funcione.

-Tiene que funcionar –dijo Harry- tenemos que saber que está sucediendo… no voy a permitir que más de mis amigos estén sufriendo por mi causa.


	3. Una visita al Ministerio

Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra de su autor J.K. Rowling.

Capítulo 3

**Una visita al Ministerio de Magia **

-Chicos! –gritó Molly a través de la ventana de la cocina- ¡es hora de cenar!

-Recuerden –les advirtió Harry- ni una palabra acerca de que ya sabemos que está pasando.

-Prometido.

Harry acompañado por sus amigos, entraron de nuevo a la madriguera. Encontraron a Arthur ya sentado a la mesa. Vio entrar a Ron junto a Hermione, sonrió; pero cuando vio entrar a Harry puso una mirada entre diversión y sospecha. Sabía que no estaría contento hasta no enterarse de lo que sucedía. Se quedó observando las reacciones de los tres chicos para tratar de ver si encontraba algo sospechoso. Mientras George y Percy ayudaban a su madre a poner la mesa. Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y Harry se sentaba a un lado del pelirrojo. Molly entró al comedor sirviendo a cada uno su porción de comida.

-Qué bien huele Molly- le dijo Arthur sonriendo mientras veía su plato.

-Claro, es una cena especial –sonrió la mujer mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la cocina. Arthur tomó un pedazo de pan entre sus manos y dirigió su vista hacia los chicos.

-Nos da mucho gusto que estés aquí de nuevo entre nosotros, Hermione –le dijo sonriéndole cariñoso- me imagino que tendrías muchas ganas de venir, sobre todo por lo que ha estado diciendo "El Profeta", verdad? –le fijo la mirada a los ojos, deseaba ver que la chica echara de cabeza a sus amigos.

-En realidad no lo he leído, señor Weasley –le dijo ocultando la sorpresa ante aquel comentario, luego arremetió contra el hombre- estuve muy ocupada ayudando a mis padres en algunas cosas antes de venir¿porqué lo dice?... ¿ha habido alguna noticia importante? –Arthur se quedó callado al ver que le habían devuelto su jugada, así que tratando de mostrarse calmado, le volvió a sonreír a la castaña quien lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Pensé que habías leído acerca del anuncio de Honeyducks, al parecer han recibido una nueva dotación de caramelos mágicos.

-No lo sabía señor Weasley, gracias por avisarnos –Hermione volteo a ver a su novio y a su amigo, ahora ya tenían un motivo que los ayudaba en el plan que habían trazado- tenemos pensado ir al Ministerio mañana, saliendo de ahí iremos a Honeyducks a comprar y si se nos hace tarde podemos quedarnos a comer en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Claro, claro… me parece muy buena idea –dijo Arthur mientras le ponía a su mujer una mirada de preocupación. Molly le hizo un gesto a su esposo y siguió cenando. Harry no podía ocultar lo incomodo que se sentía al saber que Arthur Weasley le estaba ocultando acerca de lo que había sucedido con Neville. ¿Cómo era posible que no le dijera que su amigo estaba internado en San Mungo? Una cosa era que no quisiera que Harry se metiera en problemas, pero otra muy distinta era el hecho de que lo mantuviera ignorante en cuanto a la salud de un amigo. La voz de George lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –se estremeció al sentirse sorprendido, volteo la vista hacia el pelirrojo, lo encontró mirándolo algo serio. Harry no deseaba descubrirse, habían planeado ya las cosas y no podía echarlo todo a perder por su molestia hacia el silencio de los Weasley, oculto aquellos sentimientos y le sonrió despreocupado.

-Claro George.

-Te vi muy serio y pensativo, pensé que te sentías mal.

-No, claro que no –sonrió- es sólo que estoy pensando en que mañana tendremos que ir al Ministerio y no me gustaría que todos me vean como un fenómeno… tú sabes a que me refiero.

-Lo sé –George había aceptado aquella falsa explicación, sabía que odiaba sentirse el centro de atención, así que pensó que le había dicho la verdad- no te apures Harry, quizás logres estar ahí sin ser visto.

-Eso espero.

Terminaron de cenar y subieron al cuarto de Ron, Hermione se sentó junto a él mientras Harry aún continuaba pensando en Neville. Parecía increíble como después de que pasara tiempo y las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, nuevamente surgiera algo que lo hiciera inquietarse. Se preguntaba por qué precisamente fue a Neville a quien se atacó y él porqué habían insinuado que él tenía algo que ver con lo que había sucedido. Ya no deseaba que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro por él, y si alguien había atacado ya a uno de ellos, seguramente seguiría atormentando a los demás. Pero ¿por qué su nombre se veía envuelto nuevamente en aquellos sucesos?

-¿En qué piensas Harry?

-No entiendo por qué nuevamente soy yo el causante de que estén atacando.

-Aún no sabemos si es por ti, Harry.

-Tu leíste lo que decía el diario, Hermione, esa persona le estaba cuestionando a Neville acerca de algo en lo cual yo tenía que ver.

-Ya mañana que veamos a Neville podrás salir de dudas, Harry. Por lo pronto sería mejor dormirnos, para partir desde temprano.

-No quisiera que Arthur se ofreciera a llevarnos al Ministerio –dijo Harry.

-Quizás lo haga –le dijo la castaña- pero eso no va a importar Harry, sí aceptamos su ofrecimiento no vamos a levantar sospechas.

-No lo sé, ya mañana veremos que sucede.

Los tres chicos se fueron a dormir, el cielo se encontraba totalmente oscuro, casi no había luz alrededor, sólo se oían ciertos pasos que atravesaban el camino empedrado. Se veía una silueta venir, de pronto un rayo azul atravesaba a aquella persona. Harry veía a Neville tirado en el piso, retorciéndose ante el fuerte dolor causado por el Cruciatus y riéndose de él se encontraba Voldemort, de pie y gozando con el sufrimiento del chico. Harry se despertó gritando, vio a Ron a un lado de él viéndolo nervioso.

-Tenías una pesadilla Harry.

-Ron… -Harry se puso sus anteojos, estaba temblando totalmente nervioso- soñé a Voldemort… estaba atacando a Neville… lo soñé Ron!! –le dijo asustado.

-Cálmate Harry –trató de apaciguarlo- sólo fue una pesadilla, tu sabes que Voldemort está muerto.

-¿Qué sucede? –entró Hermione al cuarto angustiada, vio a Harry bañado en sudor con miedo en la mirada y a Ron nervioso, fue hasta ellos- ¿qué te pasa Harry?

-Soñé con él Hermione, soñé con Voldemort –volvió a decir Harry mientras su pecho se contraía de la angustia- … vi que atacaba a Neville y…

-Pero Harry, Voldemort está muerto. Tu mismo lo viste, acabaste con todos los horrocruxes, no hay forma de que regrese… -le dijo mostrándose fuerte- no habría forma de que viviera de nuevo.

-P-pero…

-¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz? –le preguntó.

-N-no…

-¿Lo ves? –trató de tranquilizarlo- fue solo una pesadilla Harry… la conexión que tenías con Voldemort ya no existe… sólo te sientes angustiado por lo que le sucedió a Neville y es comprensible que hayas relacionado ese ataque con Voldemort por todas las cosas que pasaste y tu mente seguramente te jugó una mala pasada.

-Y-yo… -Harry se talló los ojos- es que lo vi tan real… -suspiró- quizás tengas razón Hermione, fue solo una pesadilla.

-Trata de dormir de nuevo –le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano confortándolo- ya mañana veremos a Neville y sabremos exactamente que sucedió.

-Sí… -le sonrió- mañana descubriremos todo.

-Así es…

Hermione volvió a irse a su habitación, dejando a Ron viendo temeroso a Harry. Él no deseaba que Voldemort regresara, no podía ser posible que eso sucediera. Él también había visto como el señor tenebroso había caído sin vida en Hogwarts y no había manera de que regresara nuevamente. Tomando fuerzas, Ron se dirigió a su cama, aún observaba a Harry, sabía que tampoco estaba tranquilo y que tal vez tampoco podía dormir. Los minutos fueron pasando y el sueño comenzó a tomar a ambos chicos. A la mañana siguiente, la voz eufórica de Molly los despertaba a todos.

-Ron!!... Harry!! –les gritó en la puerta- hora de levantarse!! –luego se dirigió al cuarto donde Hermione dormía, pero la chica ya se encontraba despierta, arreglada y saliendo de la habitación –Hermione, veo que tú eres la única con sentido de responsabilidad en esta casa.

-Lo sé… -le dijo muy risueña a lo que Molly se quedó perpleja ante una respuesta tan sincera. Ambas mujeres bajaron por la escalera mientras Harry y Ron se ponían de pie y se vestían para ir hacia el Ministerio. Ya la mesa estaba servida y Arthur los esperaba para desayunar. Los tres chicos se sentaron viendo lo que Molly había cocinado.

-¿Dónde están George y Percy, mamá? –preguntó Ron mientras comía del pan con miel.

-Salieron más temprano –le dijo mientras servía más jugo a Harry- ustedes se van a ir con Arthur, él los va a acompañar al Ministerio. –Los tres chicos trataron de simular su sorpresa al oír aquella noticia, Ron miró de reojo a Hermione a ver que decía.

-Nos parece muy bien señora Weasley –le sonrió la castaña mostrándose en calma- así no tendremos problemas para saber a dónde dirigirnos. –Molly volteo a ver a su esposo con una sonrisa de "te lo dije", Arthur volvió su vista hacia los chicos.

-Entonces, no tienen problemas si los acompaño?

-Sólo que no quieras quedarte todo el rato con nosotros –le dijo Ron- no me gustaría que pensaran que no sabemos hablar por nosotros mismos –Arthur sonrió.

-Lo sé Ron, entiendo que ustedes ya están lo bastante grandecitos para manejarse solos, además sé que pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Acabaron de comer y salieron hacia el Ministerio, Arthur manejaba su automóvil mientras Ron a su lado, disfrutaba de las calles de Londres humedecidas por la brisa de la mañana. Hermione hacia un recordatorio de las cosas que llevaba en su mochila mientras Harry sentía un hormigueo en su estómago, sabía que pronto estaría en San Mungo, hablando con Neville y enterándose de que había ocurrido y sobre todo, deseaba conocer la identidad de su atacante. El auto se estacionó a unas cuantas calles de una cabina telefónica. Arthur los dejó ahí mientras él se dirigía a la entrada de los trabajadores. Harry tomó unas monedas muggles introduciéndolas en aquel aparato telefónico, el cual era la entrada para visitantes; pronto se vieron bajando al Ministerio. Las puertas se abrieron y una ola de gente comenzó a cortarles el paso.

-Tenemos que buscar un ascensor… ¿en qué piso están las oficinas de la mesa directiva?

-Creo que en el primero.

Subieron al ascensor, no fueron los únicos, se les unió también Arthur Weasley viéndolos risueño mientras subía también, Kingsley. Harry volteó hacia sus amigos, se sentía incomodo, hubiera querido seguir discutiendo acerca del plan que tenían, pero ahora no podían debido a que estaban con compañía. Arthur junto con Kingsley, salieron al segundo piso, mientras los chicos continuaron hasta llegar al primero. A los minutos la puerta del elevador se abrió, salieron mirando hacia ambos lados el pasillo. Personas caminaban de allá para acá, todos hablando en voz baja y apurados. Harry sintió un escalofrío al recordar la oficina de Umbridge, apenas se disponía a avanzar junto con Ron hacia aquel pasillo porqué era el que le resultaba más familiar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había quedado atrás, la notó algo nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo Hermione?

-Yo… no deseo ir por allá, Harry. Prefiero empezar a buscar por otra parte…

-Pero porqué? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Es que… -la castaña pasó saliva con dificultad, pero luego vio a su amigo a los ojos tomando una actitud más resuelta y hablándole con voz firme- tu y Ron vayan por allá, yo buscaré por otro lado.

Harry recordó qué había sido Hermione quien había presenciado cómo Umbridge torturaba a los que eran nacidos de muggles. Cayó en cuenta que seguramente la castaña ya no desearía saber nada de ese lugar que le traía malos recuerdos. Le sonrió –claro Hermione, Ron y yo buscaremos por aquí.

-Los veré después chicos –se despidió Hermione, dejando a Harry y a Ron viendo como se alejaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? –preguntó Ron sin entender el porqué de aquella resolución de su novia.

-Creo que hay cosas que no puede olvidar, Ron. Mejor busquemos de una vez dónde está esa oficina.

Caminaron entre pasillos mientras veían como las personas pasaban por su lado, unos los veían como si fueran estorbos, mientras otros no podían dejar de ver la cicatriz de Harry en la frente. El ojiverde comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante aquellas miradas, bajo la vista hacia sus zapatos mientras caminaba por ese lugar. De pronto escuchó la voz de Ron.

-Ya viste quien viene saliendo de aquella oficina?

-Quién? –preguntó Harry mientras levantaba la vista viendo a un rubio de barbilla puntiaguda y ojos grises- ¿qué hace Malfoy aquí?

-No lo sé… -dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño- pero de seguro que algo le han de haber dicho, mira la cara que trae.

-Sí… -sonrió Harry, al parecer el rubio ya los había visto también. Pudo notar como el chico parecía ponerse nervioso, después puso ese rostro altivo que ya les era tan conocido.

-Potter… Weasley… -dijo situándose frente a ellos- ¿qué diablos hacen aquí?

-Nosotros…

-No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy –le respondió presuroso el pelirrojo, a lo que el rubio lo barrió con la mirada déspotamente.

-Venimos buscando las oficinas de la mesa directiva, Malfoy… recibimos una carta de Hogwarts y…

-Harry! –lo miró atónito Ron casi como si su amigo hubiera dicho la más terrible de las majaderías- no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a este estúpido!!

-Cierra la boca, Weasley… -le dijo Draco igual de molesto, luego sonrió burlón viendo a Ron- hace rato me tope con tu padre, lo confundí con un empleado de limpieza… ustedes los Weasley dan lástima… son patéticos…

-Tal vez seremos pobres, Malfoy, pero al menos mi padre no fue un cobarde mortífago como el tuyo…

-Eres un imbécil…

-Basta! –los detuvo Harry- por si no se han dado cuenta estamos en el Ministerio¿quieren tener problemas por pelear aquí?

-Lo siento Harry, pero me pides imposibles –le respondió Ron aún viendo furioso al rubio- mejor iré a buscar a Hermione.

-Bien… -le respondió Harry, vio como su amigo se perdió por uno de los pasillos. Dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia el rubio.

-Potter…

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –le preguntó en un tono de voz fastidiado.

-Entonces ustedes también recibieron carta de Hogwarts?

-Sí… ¿tú también recibiste una, verdad?

-En realidad me enteré de otra forma… -dijo sonando algo cansado- cómo te darás cuenta a nosotros ya no nos toman en cuenta.

-Entonces que hacías aquí?

-Vine para hablar con los de la mesa directiva… deseaba que me ayudaran a entrar a Hogwarts y acabar con mis estudios, pero parece que también aquí soy una persona indeseable…

-¿Te negaron la ayuda?

-Sí, Potter…

-Qué extraño, bueno, entonces de dónde saliste son las oficinas de la mesa directiva, verdad?

-Sí… -le dijo con sorpresa creyendo ver un tono de comprensión en las palabras de Harry. Vio como éste iba a alejarse para buscar a sus amigos y decirles que ya había encontrado el lugar, cuando se vio hablándole impulsivamente –Potter…

-Sí, Malfoy?

-Y-yo… e-este… quiero decir… -parecía que encontraba bastante difícil el decir algo, se pasó las manos por el cabello, finalmente pareció tomar valor para hablar- quiero darte las gracias…

-¿Las gracias? –le preguntó viéndolo extrañado, le pareció bastante insólito aquel comentario- ¿porqué?

-Por lo que hiciste… -dirigió su vista hacia otra parte, sentía humillación al ver los ojos verdes que lo veían incrédulo- … allá en el salón de las cosas escondidas… por regresarte y salvarme la vida…

-Ah… -Harry trató de controlar el nerviosismo que le causaba el esfuerzo que había hecho Draco al agradecerle- bueno, no iba a dejar que murieras¿verdad?

-Supongo…

-Bien… entonces, de nada Malfoy… -sonrió y trató de desviar el tema pues sabía que su compañero se sentía incómodo- dime… ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron?

-Nada, que no me podían ayudar…

-Claro! –interrumpió Ron su conversación sonriendo algo sarcástico, venía caminando junto a Hermione hacia donde ellos se encontraban- eres hijo de mortífagos, Malfoy¿acaso pensabas que alguien te iría a ayudar después de eso?

-Al menos no pienso lamer las suelas como tu padre, Weasley…

-Mi padre no hace eso, maldito hurón…

-Ya dejen de pelear –los volvió a separar Harry- Ron, Hermione… entren, esa es la oficina, yo en un momento los alcanzo.

-No te tardes, Harry –le dijo Ron casi como advertencia mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña y entraban al lugar. Harry volvió la vista hacia el rubio, estaba seguro que Draco deseaba regresar a concluir sus estudios, pero al ver que no obtenía ayuda para lograrlo, seguramente se sentía impotente.

-Porqué no intentas venir después? Quizás logren ayudarte…

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Quieres entrar junto con nosotros para ver que podemos arreglar?

-No te molestes Potter, no acostumbro rogar a nadie.

-Bueno… como quieras.

Harry se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando, mientras dejaba al rubio algo pensativo, viendo como se metía a la oficina. Abrió la puerta y encontró a sus amigos sentados en unas sillas muy elegantes, mientras una mujer madura hablaba con ellos. Al verlo entrar, ésta lo miró con sorpresa.

-Harry Potter!

-Buenos días… -saludó incomodo ante aquel recibimiento.

-Siéntese señor Potter –le hablaba con una sonrisa tan amplia que Harry podía contar muy bien casi todos sus dientes- ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Pues…

-Estamos aquí por una carta que recibimos de Hogwarts –intervino Hermione hablando con extrema confianza y seguridad.

-¿De Hogwarts? –los miró dudosa.

-Nos están ofreciendo el continuar nuestros estudios y poder graduarnos del colegio, sólo que antes nos pidieron hablar con ustedes.

-Entiendo… -dijo y sacó de uno de los cajones de ese escritorio rústico, tres hojas de papel, las cuales se las extendió- estas son unas solicitudes, deberán llenarlas y presentarlas a las oficinas de Registro, tres puertas a la derecha, ahí ellos aprobarán su petición.

-¿Tenemos que llenar papelería? –dijo Ron algo impaciente- pensé que sólo nos darían una autorización por escrito.

-Se les dará señor Weasley, sólo que antes tienen que presentar esta solicitud para que les puedan dar ese escrito, son trámites que se requieren aquí –le respondió- el Ministerio maneja demasiados casos, así que deben estar archivados en papel para checar su continuidad, es por eso de esta solicitud…

-No importa –intervino Harry- las vamos a llenar para después dejarlas allá entonces… sólo una cosa más, señorita…

-Wells… -le dijo muy risueña.

-Bien, señorita Wells, me preguntaba si podría darme otra copia de la solicitud… digo, por sí llego a cometer un error –la mujer oculto la sonrisa y parecía estar estudiando a Harry con la mirada, después de una pausa, volvió a sonreírle como antes.

-Muy bien, señor Potter –sacó una nueva solicitud entregándosela a Harry mientras Hermione y Ron lo veían extrañados ante su petición- tenga una nueva copia.

-Gracias…

-Nos retiramos ya, señorita Wells –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y llevando a Harry y a Ron consigo- con permiso.

Los tres chicos salieron de aquella oficina, Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver a Harry esperando que les explicara el porqué había pedido otra copia más de ese documento. Sabían que el pelinegro era despistado, pero no tanto como para cometer un error en el llenado de una solicitud, además, para eso existía la magia -¿para qué pediste otra copia, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione, como intuyendo que era falsa la explicación que había dado su amigo minutos antes.

-¿Esto? –les preguntó sonriendo mientras seguía viendo ambas hojas como si estuviera comprobando que fueran iguales- no es para mí…

-Lo sabemos, Harry –le volvió a rectificar- ¿Para quién es?

-Para Malfoy.

-Qué?? –preguntó Ron viendo a su amigo incrédulo e indignado.

-Sí –les afirmó Harry- él también desea regresar a Hogwarts, sólo que no le han dado la oportunidad de hacerlo… se lo están impidiendo.

-Y con mucha razón –dijo Ron- se lo tiene merecido.

-Bueno… creo que le gustaría que alguien le ayudara –dijo Harry pensando que su amigo estaba sobre actuando- además, no veo nada malo en querer tenderle una mano.

-Pero no entiendes?? –le volvió a insistir- es Malfoy!!

-Ya lo sé Ron, no necesitas gritármelo –le respondió Harry ya algo fastidiado- no tiene nada de malo en que le dé una solicitud para que la llene y haga el intento de entrar¿o sí?

-Bien… tú sabes lo que haces.

-Dejen de discutir –intervino Hermione- Harry sabe si ayuda a Malfoy o a otro, lo que tenemos que hacer es apresurarnos para poder ir a San Mungo y ver a Neville.

-Tienes razón –dijo Harry- ustedes llénenlo, mientras yo buscaré a Malfoy para entregarle la solicitud, nos vemos en la oficina de Registro.

-Claro Harry, te esperamos allá- le respondió la castaña. Harry corrió por los pasillos para buscar al rubio y entregarle aquella papelería, de pronto sus ojos dieron con una silueta elegantemente ataviada y con cabello rubio blanquecino, supo que había encontrado al chico. –Malfoy! –el rubio volteo viendo extrañado a Harry como se acercaba corriendo hacia él y le hablaba por su nombre.

-Qué quieres Potter?

-Ten… -le entregó aquella hoja- es una solicitud, tenemos que llenarla y llevarla a la oficina de Registro, ahí nos darán la autorización para entrar a Hogwarts.

-Me la estás ofreciendo… así nada más? –le preguntó confundido.

-Claro… -le sonrió- ¿quieres terminar tus estudios, no?

-Sí… -le dijo aun sin creer que era el mismo Harry Potter con el cual había peleado por tantos años.

-Bien, me pareció buena idea pedir una más para ti… al menos así no tienes que estar viéndole la cara de nuevo a Wells…

-Vaya… pues… gracias de nuevo… Harry –le dijo el rubio. Le extendió una mano, Harry se la estrecho torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa.

-De nada Draco, nos vemos –diciendo esto Harry se alejó dejando al rubio aún sorprendido ante lo que había sucedido. Vio a lo lejos a Hermione y Ron llenando sus solicitudes, se sentó junto a ellos para hacer lo mismo.

-Y… que te dijo Malfoy, Harry? –le preguntó la chica viendo como su amigo había regresado de muy buenos ánimos.

-Nada… -le respondió- en sí… sabes que hizo? Me dio las gracias…

-Las gracias?

-¿Las gracias de qué? –le preguntó Ron aún molesto.

-Por la solicitud… -dijo, luego sonrió algo pensativo- y también por haberlo salvado en Hogwarts…

-Pues se tardo mucho para hacerlo, Harry –le dijo el pelirrojo algo burlista- ese hurón es un imbécil… yo hubiera dejado que se friera…

-No lo dices en serio –sonrió Harry.

-Vaya Harry –intervino Hermione sonriéndole a su amigo- nunca me hubiera imaginado que Malfoy te hubiera agradecido eso.

-Y no solo eso… también me llamó por mi nombre.

-Mira tú, que gran cosa… -se le quedó viendo sarcástico el pelirrojo- ¿es que no te das cuenta que Malfoy es un interesado, hipócrita y falso?

-Qué?

-Sí! –se volteo hacia él- que no ves que después de que le diste la solicitud y de que le quitaste un peso de encima, fue que te dio "las gracias"? –hizo un gesto- vamos Harry, no seas tan iluso.

-Pues… siento que fue sincero Ron, además, no quiero pasar toda una vida enemistado con alguien; aunque éste sea Malfoy. Y el hecho de que le haya dado la solicitud, no quiere decir que lo dejen entrar a Hogwarts.

-Eso me gustaría –bufó Ron.

Terminaron de llenar sus solicitudes y después de ir a la oficina correspondiente, salieron del Ministerio sabiendo que los esperaba una inquietante tarde en San Mungo.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSoOoSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Gracias por sus comentarios, Felias Fenix y Aelilim._


	4. El ataque a Neville

Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra de su autora J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo 4

**El ataque a Neville **

Tomaron el ascensor para salir del Ministerio, nuevamente salieron al corredor lleno de chimeneas. Miles de personas corrían dirigiéndose a alguna parte, otros más saliendo del humo verde de aquellos fogones. Harry se sentía sofocado entre tanta gente. El ministerio nunca le había gustado, le parecía una organización muy falsa. Había tenido tantos roces con ella que simplemente le había guardado antipatía, por eso fue que al salir por una chimenea de ahí y verse dentro de las paredes del Caldero Chorreante, se sintió aliviado. Salió algo aturdido, vio a Hermione y a Ron ya afuera esperándolo.

-Vamos Harry, tenemos que apresurarnos. Aún nos falta llegar con George y entrar a Honeyducks, de ahí nos vamos a aparecer en San Mungo... espero que tu hermano no se entere de lo que pensamos hacer, Ron.

-Descuida, estoy seguro que estará muy entretenido en su negocio.

-Eso espero... ¿estás listo Harry? –le preguntó Hermione algo apresurada.

-Sí.

Los tres chicos salieron por la puerta trasera del lugar, se encontraron el ya reconocido muro de ladrillos, Hermione puso su varita y éste se fue abriendo reacomodándose y formando una entrada hacia el mundo mágico. El Callejón Diagon se veía aún concurrido de personas comprando y otros más disfrutando de su paseo por aquel lugar lleno de vitrinas y novedades. Harry caminó siguiendo a sus amigos, sus ojos se fueron hacia un aparador que mostraba el más reciente modelo de escoba mágica, sonrió recordando su saeta de fuego y cómo Sirius se la obsequió. Escucho la voz de su amiga apresurándolos.

-Ahí esta la tienda de George, vamos, démonos prisa –de pronto se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus compañeros- recuerden... debemos actuar normalmente, nada de levantar sospechas, todos tranquilos...

-Quizás deberías decírtelo a ti misma, Hermione –le dijo Ron sonriendo, estaba tan estresada que al parecer era la única que se encontraba nerviosa- relájate...

-Tiene razón, Hermione –intervino Harry- es sólo George...

-Oye –le reclamó el pelirrojo- es mi hermano, tampoco lo menosprecies.. puede ser peligroso si se lo propone...

-Esta bien... –dijo la chica mientras respiraba profundamente y volvía a tomar el control- es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en Neville.

-Lo sé... no me parece justo que tengamos que ir a verlo a escondidas –mencionó Harry viendo a la distancia el local de George.

-Esperemos que esté bien –dijo Ron.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo –Hermione tomo una actitud resuelta y sonriendo tomo a Ron de la mano y camino hacia el local de bromas y sortilegios Weasley mientras Harry caminaba tras ellos. Entraron al lugar, estaba totalmente abarrotado de chiquillos comprando y otros riéndose al ver los resultados de aquellos hechizos en otros. Harry observaba divertido aquel escenario mientras Hermione y Ron caminaban hacia el pelirrojo.

-Hola George.

-Hola –los saludó muy alegre- ¿cómo les fue en el ministerio?

-Bien, llenamos una solicitud y nos dijeron que en unos días llegaría nuestra autorización para entrar a Hogwarts.

-Me parece muy bien –les sonrió, fue cambiando su rostro alegre por uno más serio, observó a Harry a unos cuántos pasos más atrás viendo a un niño cómo se llenaba de granos verdes al haber comido uno de esos inventos de los gemelos. –Harry... ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Claro –le respondió, caminó hacia donde se encontraba George mirándolo algo serio- ¿qué pasa?

-Harry... –George pareció bajar la voz y tomar aire mientras parecía que cuidaba a su alrededor que nadie lo oyera más que los tres chicos frente a él- mi padre no desea que te digamos nada, pero hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Algo que tengo que saber? –le preguntó sintiendo el pecho oprimido ante los nervios, pensó que su amigo le diría acerca de lo de Neville o mejor aún, quien había estado atrás de aquel ataque- ¿acerca de qué?

-El Profeta, Harry, ha estado hablando acerca de algunas cosas que han estado sucediendo en el ministerio. Alguien ha estado irrumpiendo algunas de sus oficinas, aún no saben quien pueda ser... pero lo peor fue hace dos días...

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Hermione, sabía lo que les iría a contar, pero trato de mostrar como si siguieran ajenos a lo que había ocurrido.

-Hubo un ataque en San Mungo –les dijo- alguien conjuró un cruciatus... atacaron a Neville, Harry.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron con angustia, aunque ya lo sabía, el oír nuevamente aquella noticia de los labios de George lo había desconcertado. Ahora fue él quien tomó el control de la situación y acercando sus ojos a los azules del pelirrojo, le mostró un brillo de acierto –Nosotros ya lo sabíamos George, nos disponíamos a ir hacia allá...

-De modo que ya lo sabías?

-Harry... –le dijo Hermione incrédula a que los hubiera descubierto.

-Bueno.. sólo sabíamos lo de Neville, no sabía acerca de lo del ministerio.

-Me pareció que debía contártelo, porqué... más que nada tu nombre otra vez esta dentro de todo esto...

-No sabes por qué se le atacó?

-Aún no Harry... –le dijo afligido- quizás sea mejor que tú mismo hables con Neville.

-Lo haremos George, y... –Harry le regaló una sonrisa de gratitud- gracias por confiármelo.

-De nada Harry –le sonrió viendo como los tres chicos salían del lugar rumbo a San Mungo- yo los cubriré y no olviden pasar por Honeyducks antes de regresar a casa...

-Lo sabemos –le dijo Hermione- gracias George.

Una oscuridad los cubrió pareciendo jalarlos desde sus ombligos, pronto aparecieron en el vestíbulo del Hospital San Mungo. Harry se sintió un poco mareado, pero sintiendo un enorme anhelo por saber que había ocurrido, retomó nuevamente su camino. Hermione y Ron lo seguían atrás, tratando de alcanzar su paso. Se detuvo frente a la puerta número 115 en dónde les habían dicho que se encontraba su amigo, sabía que ahí encontraría la verdad de lo que sucedió. Sintió como los nervios y la ansiedad consumían sus entrañas, casi sintiendo el corazón en la boca, giró aquel picaporte. La habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, las cortinas blancas volaban al vaivén del viento. Una mesita con un montón de dulces y chocolates lucía a los pies de la cama, en donde Neville se encontraba durmiendo. Harry sonrió aliviado al ver que su amigo estaba mucho mejor a cómo lo había visto en la foto del periódico, se acercó sentándose en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama. Ron y Hermione entraron tras él.

-Neville... –le llamó con voz baja. Neville fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa de sorpresa al ver quien le estaba llamando.

-Harry!! –le sonrió- Ron!, Hermione!

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... me da gusto verlos de nuevo...

-A mí también Neville –le sonrió- aunque me hubiera gustado que fueran en otras circunstancias.

-Lo sé... me imagino que habrás leído el diario, verdad?

-Sí –Ron y Hermione voltearon a verse- y qué te han dicho los sanadores? –le preguntó Harry contento de ver a Neville más completo- te veías muy decaído en la fotografía.

-No fue nada –le sonrió- estoy bien, sólo me dicen que debo de tener reposo por un día más y ya después podré irme a casa.

-Eso está muy bien, Neville –le sonrió Hermione.

-Sí, de hecho ya me siento mucho mejor, y ya que estoy aquí he aprovechado para ir a visitar a mis padres cada momento que puedo. –Los tres chicos sonrieron ante la singularidad de su amigo.

-Neville... esa noche –Hermione se aclaró la garganta- la noche en que te atacaron...

-Yo salía de ver a mis padres... –les dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba serio- de pronto apareció ese hombre, no me dio tiempo de tomar mi varita...

-Quién fue Neville? –le preguntó Harry casi al borde de la silla.

-No vi quien era Harry... cuando venía caminando me sorprendió por la espalda y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Qué quería?

-Él... me preguntaba acerca de... bueno, me decía que sí yo sabía algo acerca de unas reliquias... –Harry volteo a ver a Hermione- ... y cómo yo no sabía de que me estaba hablando, siguió lanzándome cruciatus, pero hubo una cosa Harry –Neville parecía pensativo, recordando algo- ...quería saber algo de cuando peleaste contra Voldemort, algo acerca de su varita... - Ron volteo a ver al pelinegro.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –le preguntó mientras su corazón latía con más fuerza.

-Yo... le dije que tu lo habías vencido, que no importó que tan fuerte fuera su varita, que tu le dijiste que cómo quiera le ganarías y así fue... sólo le dije eso Harry... –miró a su amigo con un gesto de duda- ¿hice mal?

-No Neville, claro que no... –le sonrió Harry- ¿qué mas sucedió?

-En realidad fue todo Harry... me preguntó por ti, pero le dije que no sabía donde estabas; después comenzó a llegar gente para ver que sucedía y él se desapareció.

-¿Quién crees que sea, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione, éste todavía tenía la mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé Hermione...

-Quizás deberíamos de... –dijo Ron. En eso entró a la habitación Luna Lovegood, sorprendida de ver a sus amigos reunidos ahí. Le sonrió dulcemente al pelirrojo mientras Hermione le extendía una mirada de extrañeza. –Hola chicos.

-Hola Luna.

-No pensé que los encontraría aquí, me da mucha alegría verlos, Ron. –el pelirrojo la vio confundido.

-Sí, venimos a ver a Neville, pero ya nos íbamos –le dijo Hermione algo incómoda por las miradas que la rubia depositaba en el pelirrojo.

-Qué lástima, apenas acabamos de vernos de nuevo... –les dijo con una voz pausada, luego volvió a sonreír- pero mi padre dará una fiesta este día último en las oficinas del periódico.

-Una fiesta de Halloween? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, van a ir?

-Claro, no veo porqué no podríamos ir –le dijo mientras se puso de pie sintiendo alegría al haber visto a sus amigos de nuevo y algo de ansiedad al no saber que hacer, le hubiera gustado conocer más cosas, pero tuvo que conformarse con lo que se enteró -Ya nos vamos Neville, te agradezco el que nos hayas contado todo esto, espero que te mejores –le dijo despidiéndose de él.

Hermione y Ron se despidieron también encaminándose hacia la puerta, Neville al ver que se iban a ir, sintió cómo su interior le exigía el saber que estaba pasando, muy decidido, le habló –Harry... ¿qué esta sucediendo?

-Aún no lo sé Neville –le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo de ansiedad e intriga.

-Sí hay que luchar Harry, cuenta conmigo... –Neville le sonrió mostrando cuán deseoso estaba de apoyar a su amigo, éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Los tres chicos aparecieron de nuevo en el Callejón Diagon, Harry aún estaba pensativo, fueron encaminándose hasta el negocio de George, quien los esperaba para ver que noticias le traían. Los vio entrar y al ver el rostro de Harry supo que seguramente se habían enterado de algo importante.

-¿Pudieron ver a Neville?

-Sí... sí lo vimos.

-Les contó que no pudo ver a su atacante, verdad?

-Sí, eso fue lo que nos dijo... –dijo Harry mortificado.

-Harry, pero acuérdate que también te dijo que... –Harry intervino rápidamente para impedir que Ron siguiera hablando.

-Sí, dijo que había dicho que no sabía en dónde me ocultaba -después volteo a ver al hermano del pelirrojo- no pudimos enterarnos de gran cosa George, pensaba que Neville sabría más de esto, pero veo que está igual que nosotros.

-Sí, es verdad Harry.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos a Honeyducks para comprar algo y no llegar a la madriguera con las manos vacías.

-Claro... tengan cuidado –los despidió George a través del cristal de la puerta, vio como se alejaban mientras en sus ojos aún brillaba una mirada de sospecha.

Salieron de la tienda y Ron volteo a ver a Harry confundido, mientras Hermione buscaba en su mochila algo de dinero para comprar golosinas y así no despertar sospechas en Arthur y en Molly. Sin poder aguantarse más, Ron se paró frente a Harry.

-Harry... porqué no le quisiste decir a George todo?

-Ron... no pienso involucrar a más gente en esto... no quiero poner en peligro a todos nuevamente. Además, tu hermano no sabe lo de las reliquias de la muerte, eso solo lo sabemos nosotros tres.

-Pero él puede ayudarnos.

-Lo siento Ron, dije que no involucraría a nadie más. Por el momento en lo único que puedo pensar es en quien podría querer obtener las reliquias y sobre todo, cómo se enteró de que existían? –les dijo pensativo- sólo Dumbledore sabía de esto... y ahora que ha muerto, no sé quien más pueda haber tenido conocimiento de su existencia... todo me parece tan confuso.

-Lo importante es que están escondidas, no es así Harry?

-Sí... –le respondió recordando en dónde era que las había dejado.

-No dudes que tarde o temprano vendrá a buscarte Harry...

-Lo estaré esperando, Ron... –le dijo con una mirada firme que mostraba cuán dispuesto estaba a luchar.

Caminaron por las calles empedradas del callejón, Ron comenzaba a poner cara de fastidio. –Oigan... tengo hambre...

-No puedes aguantarte a llegar a tu casa Ron? –le preguntó Hermione molesta.

-No, no puedo! –le respondió frunciendo el ceño- hemos estado casi todo el día afuera y no he comido nada... tengo hambre!

-Esta bien, vayamos al Caldero Chorreante a comer algo antes de ir a Honeyducks.

-Bien... -los tres chicos se dirigieron a comer algo antes de entrar a Honeyducks y después de haber hecho todas las vueltas que tenían que hacer, partieron hacia la madriguera, llegaron encontrando en la sala unas agujas de tejer confeccionando un suéter, mientras Molly venía de la cocina a su encuentro muy risueña, tras ella venían flotando unas tinas con cepillos y unas canastas. Las tinas se dirigieron directamente hacia Harry y Ron mientras la canasta caía en manos de Hermione.

-Que bueno que llegaron chicos, necesito que me ayuden con los labores.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron con cara de fastidio.

-No me hagas esas caras Ron –le dijo enojada, luego volteo hacia los otros dos chicos con una sonrisa muy cariñosa- Harry podrías ayudar a Ron a limpiar el cobertizo?

-Claro señora Weasley...

-Harry... –le miró con un tinte de advertencia.

-Lo siento, lo haremos, Molly.

-Así está bien, y tu querida –volvió la vista hacia Hermione- podrías hacerme el favor de recoger algunas manzanas para poder hacer una tarta?

-Por supuesto señora Weasley.

-Gracias chicos –les sonrió y siguió avanzando con la escoba tras ella barriendo la casa. Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron de la madriguera para cumplir con aquel trabajo que les había encargado Molly.

La noche llegó iluminando el lugar sólo con la luz de la luna en lo alto, dentro de la madriguera se encontraban ya sentada a la mesa, la familia Weasley completa. Todos comían y hablaban intercambiando pláticas y opiniones entre ellos. Arthur sonrió y miró a los chicos. –Y cómo les fue en el Ministerio, pudieron arreglar lo que iban a hacer?

-Sí, no tuvimos muchos problemas –dijo Harry- sólo que tuvimos que dar varias vueltas buscando primero donde estaba la oficina y después para dejar las solicitudes.

-Sí... entiendo –dijo Arthur- pero no les negaron nada, verdad?

-No –le respondió Ron mientras mordía un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana.

-Sólo nos tardamos un poco más de lo planeado porque fuimos a ver a George y de ahí nos fuimos al Caldero Chorreante a comer, después a Honeyducks y a la librería...

-¿A la librería?...-Hermione le metió un puntapié a Ron por debajo de la mesa, éste sólo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Entonces fueron a comer al Caldero Chorreante.

-Así es señor Weasley.

-Que bien, entonces puedo suponer que se divirtieron, verdad?

-Mucho –dijo Harry muy sonriente.

-En sí no querían salir tampoco de mi tienda, casi tuve que correrlos –dijo George intercediendo por ellos también.

Terminaron de cenar, Ron y Harry estaban en su habitación, acostados en sus respectivas camas. Harry aún no podía conciliar el sueño, no se quitaba de su mente aquellas palabras que le dijera Neville. ¿Quién más podría saber lo de las reliquias de la muerte?

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSoOoSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssss

_Gracias por sus comentarios a Felias Fenix y Contessa Sophie._


	5. Nuevos sucesos

Capítulo 5

**Nuevos sucesos**

Los días comenzaban a sentirse más fríos, faltaban pocos días para que llegara el final de octubre. Las casas de algunos magos ya se veían adornadas con motivos de Halloween, mientras en otras se podía escuchar cómo era que se ponían de acuerdo para celebrar las fiestas. Todos parecían estar felices, pero no era así en cierta Mansión que se escondía de los ojos muggles. A la distancia se podía ver las luces doradas que iluminaban lo que era la sala. Sentado en un sillón estaba Crabbe, y a un lado de éste también dando la impresión que discutían se encontraba Goyle, padres de los que habían sido amigos de Draco y al que habían traicionado. A Lucius se le veía un semblante serio y molesto, discutía con ese par de amigos suyos, ahora los consideraba no tan cercanos.

-Yo no pienso tomar parte en esto… -dijo Lucius tratando de no alzar la voz y mantener su elegancia y cordura al hablar con aquellos hombres.

-Vamos Lucius, sé razonable –le decía algo altivo Crabbe, sentado en la elegante silla y cruzando su pierna, parecía sentirse el dueño de ese momento.

-No Crabbe, tú sé razonable… a cuántos problemas nos enfrentamos con Voldemort, simplemente no pienso vender nuevamente mi vida ni la de mi familia sólo por seguir de nuevo los sueños de algún maniático.

-Y la vida de mi hijo?!! –gritó mostrando la locura en su rostro- crees que no era importante?! Acaso crees que yo quería que pasara eso??!!

-Calma Crabbe –trató de calmarlo Goyle, pero parecía imposible, el color rojo se había subido en el rostro de aquel hombre, casi escupía cada vez que hablaba. Tenía tanto coraje, tanto dolor… que sentía que se ahogaba en su propia respiración.

-No me calmaré Goyle –lo aventó y se puso de pie enfrentándose cara a cara con el jefe de la familia Malfoy. Lucius dio un paso hacia atrás, Narcissa permanecía escondida en la cocina de la mansión, mientras Draco escuchaba la conversación escondido en las escaleras de la casa. –Quieras o no vas a apoyar, Lucius, porqué mi hijo murió por ayudar al tuyo… y ese maldito de Potter simplemente va a sufrir lo que merece!!

-No culpes a mi hijo de la estupidez del tuyo…

-No te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo, Lucius –lo amenazó mientras sus ojos parecían saltar de sus cuencas, tenía el rostro desencajado por el sufrimiento y el odio. El dolor se había apoderado de él y ahora buscaba culpables por la muerte de su hijo. Lucius tomó aire y girando sobre su propio pie, comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño bar que tenía en su sala. Sacó de las vitrinas una hermosa copa de cristal y vertió en ella un poco de cognac. Volvió la vista hacia su amigo, aún se le veía desesperado. Tomó la copa y se la entregó al hombre.

-Toma Crabbe… necesitas controlarte…

-Me pides control? –le aventó la copa, cayendo al piso, donde saltó en mil pedazos mientras el líquido se derramaba en el piso. Lucius de nuevo mantuvo su mirada gris en los ojos azules de Crabbe padre, Draco se sentía temeroso de lo que fuera a suceder, respiró profundo y se mantuvo fijo a la pared, cómo si pudiera fundirse con ella. Podía escuchar la respiración acelerada del padre de su amigo. –Tu harías lo mismo sí se tratase de tu hijo, no es así Lucius?

-No metas a Draco en esto… -le advirtió casi como amenaza, sus ojos mostraban que no estaba jugando al decir aquellas palabras. Crabbe comenzó a carcajearse mientras Goyle trataba de calmar los ánimos.

-Hemos venido a hablar racionalmente, Lucius… -le dijo mientras sujetaba a su amigo, en una muestra de apoyo- no puedes culpar a Crabbe por estar dolido debido a la muerte de su hijo.

-Yo no lo culpo, Goyle –le dijo mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la chimenea y observaba el fuego danzar sobre aquellos leños secos- y por eso mismo, quiero que entienda que no pienso arriesgar la vida de mi familia de nuevo… ya hemos sufrido mucho bajo la jefatura de Voldemort, o crees que no he olvidado su forma tormentosa de castigarnos? Lo siento Goyle, Crabbe… pero estoy firme en mi decisión.

-Él nos ha prometido muchas cosas, Lucius… nos ha prometido poder… -lo miró con ojos avariciosos- dime, no lo deseas después que el Ministerio ha estado ensañado contigo?

-No niego que me encuentro un poco endeble, pero no deseo de igual forma poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo.

-Al menos apóyanos en algunas cosas, Lucius… -le pidió Goyle. Los ojos de Lucius se dirigieron hacia la mirada dolida y vacía de Crabbe. Quizás vio en esos ojos el espejo de lo que hubiera sucedido si Voldemort hubiera dado muerte a Draco.

-Cuenten con ello… sólo que deberán mantener fuera de esto a Draco; además, no pienso inmiscuirme demasiado en los planes de este hombre, sólo trataré de apoyarlos a ustedes en lo que pueda. Y por cierto, no nombren a mi hijo delante de él, no quisiera que sucediera lo mismo que ocurrió con Voldemort.

-Descuida… -le dijo Goyle y aún ayudando a Crabbe, salieron de la casa. Draco volvió a asomarse por la esquina de la pared, aún en la escalera. Pudo ver a su padre de pie en la puerta, viendo cómo sus compañeros se alejaban de la mansión. ¿Quién sería esa persona que estaba reclutando nuevamente a los mortífagos? Draco casi se maldecía al no haber bajado más a tiempo y haber podido escuchar completamente la conversación. Quizás más tarde le preguntaría a su padre.

La brisa fría de la mañana comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas de la madriguera. Harry sintió algo de frió y se puso de pie tallándose los ojos adormilado. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano. Abrió la ventana y observó que Hermione se encontraba sentada en el jardín de la casa. Sonrió y vistiéndose se dirigió a toda prisa al encuentro de su amiga. Se sentó a su lado, la encontró completamente ida en sus pensamientos. Harry le puso una mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención. Hermione le sonrió.

-Hola Harry…

-Estás bien?

-Estaba pensando…

-En qué pensabas? –le preguntó atento.

-Mira esto –le extendió el diario El Profeta- lo tomé sin que se dieran cuenta los padres de Ron –Harry tomó aquel periódico y observó una fotografía del ministro de magia, hablando para los reporteros. Leyó el encabezado de dicha noticia:

"Burlan seguridad del Ministerio, irrumpen en la Sala de los Misterios"

La comunidad entera se pregunta si nuevamente se está abriendo una nueva ola de violencia en el mundo mágico, después de varios rumores que han estado circulando acerca de la intromisión de un ladrón al Ministerio; el día de ayer en la noche se pudo constatar de que dichos rumores eran verdad. La puerta de acceso al departamento de los misterios se encontró está mañana en completo desorden mostrando que alguien había estado buscando algo.

El Ministro se niega a hablar en cuanto a lo ocurrido, diciendo que nadie puede burlar la vigilancia extrema y las demás trampas que encierra dicho lugar. "No podemos dar ninguna información hasta no estar seguro de ello" manifestó el ministro, mientras tanto nos preguntamos si estos extraños sucesos están relacionados con la reciente Batalla de Hogwarts, en dónde Harry Potter "el Elegido" dio muerte a Voldemort.

Harry observó a Hermione, no tenía idea de que sería lo que esa persona estaría buscando en las salas del departamento de los misterios, tal vez estaría buscando las reliquias? Hermione tomó de nuevo el periódico y se puso de pie viendo hacia la madriguera. –Voy a devolver esto de dónde lo tome antes de que se den cuenta, Harry.

-Claro.

Harry seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido y lo poco que sabía del caso, podía contar con el apoyo de George para que éste le pusiera al tanto de lo que Arthur investigara del asunto y el soporte de sus inseparables amigos. Con Percy no estaba seguro de que esperar, pero de algo que podía estar completamente convencido era que no pensaba mezclar a más gente en aquel problema. Vio hacia el cielo, se encontraba totalmente nublado. Saber que bajo ese mismo cielo se encontraba la persona que había atacado a Neville y que parecía querer iniciar otra guerra lo hacía sentir algo frustrado. Los pasos de Ron recortaron sus pensamientos.

-Dijo Hermione que no la esperáramos, mi madre la puso a que le ayudara a hacer el desayuno –le dijo mientras se tiraba al césped, viendo también el cielo. Harry sonrió ante aquel impulso de su amigo y haciendo lo mismo, se acostó a su lado viendo también cómo las nubes cubrían todo el clima. –qué hacías levantado tan temprano?

-Siento haberte despertado…

-No lo hiciste, sólo que cuando me levante ya no te vi en la cama… -se rascó la cabeza.

-Se me fue el sueño –sonrió- y últimamente he estado pensando mucho…

-Eso me lo puedo imaginar sin que me lo digas…

-Hubo otro ataque en el Ministerio, Ron…

-¿Otro? –le preguntó extrañado- ¿y cómo te enteraste sí mis padres no nos han dejado ver ningún periódico.

-Hermione lo encontró está mañana –le contó- tal parece que tus padres nunca se imaginaron que madrugaría…

-Bueno, con Hermione te puedes esperar cualquier cosa –dijo en una sonrisa algo torpe y soñadora. Tal parecía que mostraba estar orgulloso de su chica. Harry sonrió.

-Pues al parecer alguien esquivó todas las trampas y la vigilancia para buscar algo en el Departamento de los Misterios…

-Qué no fue ahí en dónde peleamos con los mortífagos aquella vez?

-Sí… ahí mismo… -Harry suspiró tristemente- fue ahí donde Sirius murió… cayó en el velo… -de pronto los ojos de Harry se abrieron atónitos- eso es Ron!! Tal vez estaba buscando el velo!!

-Y para que lo iba a querer? –le preguntó dudoso- lo que ésta persona está buscando son las reliquias… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo sé… pero qué más podría estar ahí que fuera de su interés?

-Pero de que le iba a servir el velo, Harry? No entiendo… -vio la mirada pensativa de su amigo- además, el Profeta mencionó que se lo hubieran robado?

-No… no decía nada de eso…

-Entonces a lo mejor estas precipitándote Harry.

-Quizás tengas razón; aunque tratándose de "El Profeta" sabemos que estarán ocultando algunas cosas, como ha sucedido antes...

-Mamá estaba haciendo pastel de calabaza –dijo muy gustoso provocando que Harry lo observara divertido ante su cambio de conversación tan espontáneo.

-En serio? -le sonrió- a poco ya tienes hambre?

-Pues… -se frotó el estómago- algo…

-Quieres que entremos para ver si ya está listo el desayuno?

-Es muy buena idea –le sonrió. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose hacia la madriguera, entraron hasta la cocina, encontrando a Hermione sentada a la mesa leyendo una carta que había llegado vía lechuza.

-Qué es Hermione? –preguntó Ron mientras se sentaban a un lado de la chica.

-Es carta de Lunáti… digo Luna.

-Y qué quiere? –le preguntó Ron divertido- no estará contando que se encontró con alguna nueva clase de monstruo raro, verdad?

-No Ron –le puso una mirada de obviedad- es para invitarnos a la fiesta de Halloween que va a dar su padre…

-Ahh ya recuerdo!! Nos invitó cuando al vimos en... –no terminó de decir su frase pues Hermione se había encargado de darle un puntapié. Ron bajó el rostro a la mesa muy adolorido, volteo con su ceño doliente hacia su novia- qué no pudiste callarme de otra forma?

-Xenophilus dará una fiesta? –preguntó Molly.

-Sí, señora Weasley y nos han invitado –agregó Hermione- sólo que cómo dónde estaba ubicada su imprenta quedó destruida, pues parece que lo harán en otro lugar.

-Y dónde están ahora? –preguntó Harry mientras veía como Molly le servía un vaso con jugo de manzana.

-No dice, sólo menciona que nos encontraremos en el camino que separa la colina de dónde estaba antes su casa… creo que ella va a venir por nosotros para llevarnos a la fiesta.

-Sólo espero que no vaya a dar su famosa "infusión gurdirraíz" –se quejó Ron haciendo una mueca de repugnancia- estaba asquerosa…

-No seas grosero, Ron –lo regaño Molly- vas a comer todo lo que te vayan a ofrecer, no quiero saber que te portaste grosero con Xenophilus… vamos Harry, cariño, sírvete una porción de pastel…

-Gracias Molly –respondió sonriendo ante los gestos de su amigo pelirrojo.

Así los tres chicos sentados a la mesa junto a la señora Weasley, disfrutaban de un tranquilo desayuno en la madriguera. La mente de Harry aún estaba enfocada en aquella noticia que había leído en el diario, sólo esperaba que Ron tuviera razón y que todo fuera una coincidencia lo que sucedió en el Ministerio de Magia.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSoOoSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Gracias por sus comentarios._


	6. Un día normal

_Felias Fenix, me preguntaste porqué Luna no estaba estudiando en Hogwarts, he aquí la respuesta, espero que te sea de tu agrado._

Capítulo 6

**Un día normal **

Era la guerra, podía ver a distancia como la maldita de Bellatrix casi daba muerte a su hija, a su única hija. No, no podía ser, ella no iba a permitirlo definitivamente, si esa infeliz de Bellatrix deseaba pelear con alguien, lo haría con ella, no con su pequeña hija. Tan rápido como sus piernas le hicieron llegar, se vio haciéndole frente a esa mujer. Vio en sus ojos habitar la locura, que crueldad asesina y que gusto por ella; cómo era que podía existir alguien tan cruel como esa mujer?

-¡MI HIJA NO, PERRA! –Molly vio a Hermione, Luna y Ginny que se adelantaban para ayudarla, pero no, simplemente ella no iba a permitir que expusieran más sus vidas con una psicópata como Bellatrix, no mientras ella estuviera ahí para defenderlas- FUERA DE MI CAMINO.

Molly apunto con su varita directo al rostro sonriente y burlón de Bellatrix frente a ella, veía su rostro y su mirada maniática –Vaya, traidora, piensas que una vieja gorda como tu va a poder conmigo? Me das risa, vieja bruja… eres un chiste…

-Eso está por verse –la varita de Molly rápidamente emitió un rayo rojo dirigido hacia su oponente, ésta no se iba a dejar tan fácil, así que también mando un rayo a la pelirroja quien pudo esquivarlo perfectamente

-¿Qué ocurrirá con tus hijos cuando mueras? -se burló Bellatrix, tan loca como Voldemort, haciendo piruetas mientras las maldiciones de Molly danzaban a su alrededor-. ¿Cuándo Mami se haya ido como Freddie?

-¡Tú... nunca... volverás... a... tocar... a... mis... hijos! -gritó la Señora Weasley.

Bellatrix se carcajeó burlona, estaba confiada en que esa mujer no era un digno oponente para ella, de su varita salió un rayo verde… un rayo que Harry conocía perfectamente, pero en ese mismo instante, Molly había hecho lo mismo. Lanzó su maldición al mismo tiempo que la mujer, ésta cayó de lleno en su pecho, Bellatrix cayó con los ojos desorbitados e incrédulos al piso; estaba muerta. Molly pudo esquivar de nuevo aquella maldición mortal, vio caer al piso a Bellatrix, había acabado con esa mujer. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía querer salirse de sus costillas, ella había acabado con Lestrange; pero sintió como la sangre le caía a los pies y cómo un sudor frío recorría su espina cuando escuchó una voz, una voz agónica y desgarradora llamar por un nombre, un nombre que ella tanto amaba –Ginny!!

Cayó de rodillas al piso, viendo los ojos azules de su pequeña hija ir perdiendo su brillo… ya no era más… -mi Ginny- fue lo último que pudo salir de sus labios secos pues la voz se perdía en su garganta… las cuerdas vocales parecían haberse paralizado completamente… la fuerza se le iba…

-Molly, Molly!! –abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada angustiada y preocupada de Harry frente a ella. Se limpió los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Harry… no escuche cuando entraste…

-No quise despertarla –trató de disculparse el chico mientras sentía pesar por la tristeza en la mirada de aquella mujer, sabía que tras esa falsa sonrisa estaba ocultando una tristeza infinita causada por él, por ese maldito de Voldemort... dolía, dolía tanto como el rencor que crecía hacia las atrocidades que Voldemort había hecho. Ocultó aquellos sentimientos en una débil sonrisa- Molly… yo quiero que sepa… que…

-Vamos Harry –le dijo ocultando su tristeza y sonriendo al muchacho. No podía hacerlo sentir triste, ya por bastantes cosas había pasado; sabía que Harry era un muchacho noble y que aún se culpaba por todas las personas que habían muerto en la guerra. Ella debía ser fuerte para el chico, porque el muchacho era fuerte para con ellos- sólo tuve un sueño, es todo, no te preocupes…

Harry sonrió no tan convencido con esa explicación. Molly lo había notado, así que cambió el tema. –Entonces Luna los ha invitado a una fiesta…

-Sí, así es…

-Yo pensé que estaría en Hogwarts estudiando…

-Sí, lo que sucede es que como destruyeron su casa, estuvo al lado de su padre apoyándolo para la reconstrucción y para acondicionarla… bueno, usted sabe…

-Sí –afirmó con la cabeza- pobre Xenophilius, es un buen hombre… al menos parece que las cosas están marchando bien para él.

-Tal parece… -Harry sonrió, en eso la voz de Ron lo hizo voltear.

-Harry –asomó su cara ansiosa por la puerta- ven afuera, vamos a volar en las escobas…

-Claro –le sonrió y salió junto a él. Harry tomó su escoba pero dudo al hacerlo al ver que Ron en realidad no tomaba ninguna escoba y se veía nervioso y preocupado. Harry se extrañó ante esa actitud del pelirrojo- ¿estás bien Ron?

-Sabes Harry? –le dijo poniendo sus ojos azules y con un brillo extraño en los ojos verdes y curiosos de Harry- … Hermione…

-Sí? –le preguntó- ¿qué tiene Hermione?

-Pues… ella… -se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

-Qué tiene? –le preguntó algo preocupado.

-Pues… es que… tú sabes que sus padres fueron de vacaciones a los Alpes y Hermione quería pasar los últimos días con ellos antes de que regresaran… y…

-Sí? –lo miró casi queriendo sacarle las palabras con los ojos.

-Pues… ella me ha invitado a que la acompañe a regresar por ellos y…

-Ron!! -Harry sonrió muy emocionado y divertido- eso es genial!!

-Sí… este… -pasó saliva con dificultad-… pero…

-Pero? –preguntó Harry sin comprender- te vas a divertir Ron, además vas a estar con Hermione, es tu novia…

-Por eso precisamente Harry!!! –le dijo de pronto haciendo que Harry casi perdiera pisada. Los ojos del pelirrojo se tornaron brillantes y angustiados. Harry pudo recordar esa mirada nerviosa cuando iban manejando el auto volador del señor Weasley al ir hacia Hogwarts en su segundo año. Harry se lamió los labios, no le encontraba nada de extraño o preocupante a lo que le pasaba a Ron.

-Pero no te entiendo Ron¿qué tiene de malo que vayas a acompañar a Hermione? Sí son novios, no?

-Sí –le volvió a decir haciendo unas muecas extrañas- pero piensa! Voy a estar con ella, vamos a estar SOLOS… solos… Hermione… conmigo… a solas… -fue en este punto en que los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y parecieron comprender finalmente cual era la preocupación de su amigo.

-Pues… -dijo algo pensativo, imaginándose cuáles eran los nervios del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer, Harry? –le preguntó con esa misma mirada extraña y nerviosa- imagínate… solos desde que salgamos de aquí… y los Alpes no quedan a la vuelta de la esquina precisamente… eso equivale a estar con ella durante los días y… y… y las… (paso saliva)… solos… con Hermione… yo…

-Pero ya hemos estado solos antes Ron… no entiendo porqué te pones tan nervioso…

-Porqué ahora ya es mi novia!! –le dijo con completa y total desesperación al ver que su amigo no entendía su dilema- no es lo mismo, antes, cuando estuvimos solos en Grimmauld, pues éramos sólo amigos Harry; además estabas tú… -le miró con otro tipo de gesto, Harry se sintió mal en ese momento dándose cuenta que fue un verdadero mal tercio, imitó el mismo gesto de Ron.

-Bueno… siento haber sido un aguafiestas… -exclamó Harry casi sin pensarlo, Ron le puso una mano en su hombro y lo vio con una mirada de reclamo.

-Porqué estás diciendo eso? –le preguntó extrañado- yo no dije que lo fueras Harry, sólo que… Merlín! no sé que voy a hacer!!!

-Hola muchachos! –saludó Hermione muy sonriente mientras traía una canasta llena de manzanas bajo el brazo. Harry pudo notar como Ron había dado un pequeño salto y sus mejillas se habían tornado ahora más rojas que las manzanas que llevaba la castaña- que les pasa, porqué traen esas caras?

-Pues… -exclamó Harry, Ron lo interrumpió.

-¿Para qué son las manzanas?

-Ah, tu mamá mencionó anoche que necesitaba algunas del huerto, creo que hará una ensalada para postre…

-En serio? –el rostro de Ron cambió drásticamente y de tener el rostro y la mirada llena de nervios y ansiedad, la cambió rápidamente por una agradable y amplia sonrisa al ver las manzanas- me encanta las ensaladas de manzana que hace mamá… -Harry sólo sonrió para sí al ver la simplicidad de su amigo, en verdad que sabía que nunca cambiaría a sus amigos por nada; para él eran como sus hermanos. Los quería como si lo fueran… lo eran.

-Yo ayudaré a prepararla –le dijo Hermione viendo a Ron a los ojos, éste volteo casi lentamente hacia Harry, con la sonrisa congelada y tiesa en su rostro.

-E-excelente Hermione –le dijo y girando sobre su pie, se fue encaminando hacia su casa. Hermione volteo a ver a Harry, quien sonreía viendo a su amigo.

-Harry…

-Sí?

-Sabes? –le miró seria y con un brillo de cariño en los ojos- le pedí a Ron que me acompañara a los Alpes, para ir con mis padres en los últimos días de vacaciones, antes de que regresen…

-Sí, me comentó algo…

-Bueno, pues… -sonrió débilmente- sí quieres acompañarnos... puedes hacerlo Harry.

Harry miró a la castaña, pudo ver en esos ojos miel un brillo algo extraño. Hermione necesitaba pasar un tiempo con Ron a solas, y él simplemente no iba a incomodarlos. Ellos tenían derecho a tener su vida, a disfrutarse mutuamente como pareja y sí eso equivalía a que Harry se quedara en casa de los Weasley por un tiempo, lo haría gustoso, pues deseaba que sus amigos fueran felices. –Creo que me quedaré mejor en casa, Hermione… gracias por invitarme.

-En serio no quieres ir? –le preguntó con una sonrisa que demostraba que al parecer había encontrado bastante placentera aquella respuesta que le diera su amigo.

-Sí Hermione, vayan ustedes… yo me quedaré aquí ayudando a Molly en los quehaceres… o a Arthur en su trabajo, estoy seguro que les seré de más provecho a ellos aquí…

-Bien Harry… cómo gustes –le sonrió- pero no te preocupes, regresaremos para halloween …

-Hermione –le sonrió con un gesto de regaño- yo sé que van a apoyarme en esto… son mis amigos y sé que aunque tratara de no inmiscuirlos, ustedes lo harán... porque somos amigos.

-Los mejores Harry… puedes apostarlo –le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos Hermione!! –le gritó Ron parado a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la cocina- ya llévale las manzanas a mamá!!

-Ya voy, Ronald Weasley!! –le exclamó molesta- no tienes por qué estar gritándome…

Harry se quedó de pie viendo a su par de amigos caminar juntos, vio como Ron le quitó de los brazos aquella canasta repleta de manzanas a la chica para que no cargara, sonrió viendo cómo al parecer iban discutiendo. Sabía que aunque tuvieran ligeras discusiones, se amaban en verdad. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y tomando nuevamente el paso, se encaminó hacia la madriguera dónde podía escuchar las voces bulliciosas de la familia Weasley, su familia.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSoOoSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia._


	7. Dos clases de amor

**Capítulo 7**

Dos clases de amor

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara angustiada y el gesto frustrado de Ron frente a él. Se puso de pie de la cama en un salto mientras veía con preocupación al pelirrojo. -Qué te pasa Ron? -le preguntó aun tratando de descifrar aquella mirada.

-Es hoy... –le dijo casi llorando.

-Hoy es qué? –le preguntó sin entender de que le estaba hablando.

-Hoy... hoy... –puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry- hoy viajo con Hermione...

-En serio? –preguntó Harry muy sonriente- ahh, por eso es que ya estás arreglado... a que hora tienen que estar en el aeropuerto?

-Dentro de dos horas más –le dijo mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en su cama- ya todos están abajo desayunando, sólo te están esperando a ti.

-Vaya, entonces deja me doy un baño para bajar y reunirme con los demás – dijo Harry sonriendo- no quiero perderme tu despedida en el aeropuerto, sobre todo para desearte un buen viaje a ti y a Hermione que van a pasar este par de días juntos... casi es cómo una mini-luna de miel, no es así Ron?

-Piérdete –le dijo molesto aventándole una almohada en la cabeza mientras Harry salía del cuarto riéndose de muy buena gana y se metía al baño.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry bajó las escaleras encontrándose con casi toda la familia Weasley en la cocina, hablando con sus dos amigos. Harry sonrió y se fue a sentar hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, tratando de pasar inadvertido y tomando un pedazo de tarta de manzana que había preparado Molly, se sirvió un vaso con leche y se dispuso a desayunar mientras escuchaba la conversación disimuladamente.

-Muchas gracias por dejar que Ron me acompañe –escuchó decir a Hermione- realmente no quería irme sola.

-Descuida hija –esa definitivamente era la voz de Molly- tampoco queremos que tus padres piensen que no nos preocupamos por ti, no es bueno que una chica como tu ande viajando sola. Además, así Ron conocerá otros lugares...

-Y los aviones... –Harry sonrió al escuchar la voz animosa de Arthur- sobre todo el que vaya a viajar en uno... será grandioso...

-Sí, pero más importante es que Ron tenga la oportunidad de descubrir nuevos países... –oyó decir a Molly.

-Cómo le harán para que esas cosas puedan volar por el cielo? –seguía insistiendo Arthur- están seguros de que no usan hígado de dragón?... no, no creo... no puede ser eso –a Harry no le cabía la menor duda de que Arthur estaba muy interesado en los aviones- tendrán que conseguir información, Ron, va a ser muy útil para mi trabajo...

-Bueno –interrumpió Molly- espero que sepan comportarse en estos días y que obedezcas a los señores Granger, Ron, no quiero saber que te metiste en problemas.

-Descuida... –dijo entre dientes.

-Creo que será buena idea el que te lleves algo para anotar el funcionamiento de los aviones, Ron –seguía insistiendo Arthur - tal vez puedas hablar con el domador que maneje esos enormes pájaros y te explique como lo hace -Harry sonrió nuevamente ante la descripción de parte del señor Weasley, Hermione giró los ojos encontrando bastante difícil el que el pelirrojo supiera siquiera como arrancaba el motor del avión.

-No creo que dejen que Ron se acerque a los pilotos, señor Weasley... –esta vez la voz era de Hermione, Harry opinaba lo mismo que su amiga.

-Oh –dijo tristemente- va a ser una verdadera lástima...

-Hermione, cariño –dijo Molly amorosamente- en dónde dormirá Ron durante esos dos días? –Harry comenzó a toser atragantándose con un pedazo de tarta mientras Hermione súbitamente se teñía de rojo,

-No se preocupe, Sra. Weasley –dijo Hermione aclarándose la garganta- estoy segura que mis padres le rentaron una habitación del hotel, no se preocupe.

-Me parece muy bien –dijo Molly viendo esta vez a su hijo- Ron, no quiero escuchar que aprovechaste... –el rostro de la Sra. Weasley se tiñó de un escarlata que sobresalía más que el rojo de su cabello- ... no hagas que nos avergoncemos de tu comportamiento –Harry comenzó a reírse entre dientes imaginándose las caras que seguramente pusieron sus amigos al oír esa advertencia de Molly, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no voltear- aún están muy jóvenes para ... cierta clase de... cosas...

-Madre!! –reclamó Ron.

-P-pierda cuidado, señora Weasley –escuchó decir a Hermione.

-Tal vez si te llevas la cámara y tomaras fotografías, Ron –seguía insistiendo Arthur Weasley- sería mucho mejor.. sí... –dijo mientras se ponía de pie para buscar su cámara. Todos los demás se dirigieron a la sala mientras Harry aun se retrasaba quedaba en la cocina terminando su desayuno. Seguía llegando a sus oídos la algarabía de la plática, terminó de comer y fue a la sala, en donde se sorprendió al ver que Molly le sonreía de oreja a oreja, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que por primera vez notaban su presencia.

-Harry, querido, dormiste bien? –le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su capa para ponérsela.

-Sí Molly, gracias.

-No llegué tarde? –preguntó George asomándose por la puerta y llevando consigo una pequeña maletita.

-Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Ron aún con esa mirada entre frustración y reproche.

-Tenía que venir para despedirme de mi "hermanito" –sonrió- hola Harry, "**Srita**. Granger".

-Hola George –saludó Harry bastante divertido con toda aquella situación.

-Hola –le respondió Hermione encontrando bastante raro el mote que le había dicho el ahora, único gemelo.

-Y cuándo partimos al "aeroparto"? –preguntó Arthur con una voz que solo podría provenir de un niño pequeño queriendo ir a una feria, mientras sujetaba la cámara fotográfica en una de sus manos.

-Ahora mismo –respondió Molly mientras le pasaba a George las maletas de Ron y Hermione para que las metiera a la cajuela del auto.

-Yo me encargó de eso –dijo Arthur con una sonrisa apuntando su varita y haciendo que las maletas fueran succionadas a la cajuela; todos entraron y se acomodaron en el auto sin ningún problema. Partieron hacia el aeropuerto mientras cada uno iba sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban pero por diferentes motivos; en el caso de Arthur Weasley se debía a la emoción de que pronto vería esas "poderosas máquinas poseídas por sabrá que extraña fuerza que podían volar en el aire sin usar nada de magia", Molly Weasley sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente por el nerviosismo de dejar ir a su hijo a un extraño país y no saber que haría ya estando ahí, sobretodo sin que ella estuviera presente para vigilarlo; en el caso de Ron era debido a que sabía que dentro de poco estaría "sola y únicamente" con la compañía de Hermione durante el día y la noche... esto último era lo que más lo inquietaba y finalmente, Hermione se encontraba con el corazón casi en la garganta pensando que ella sí deseaba tener un acercamiento más intimo con su novio y, quizás se presentara la ocasión esa misma noche, aunque seguramente sí esperaba a que Ron actuara por sí solo, nunca llegaría a pasar. Los únicos que iban tranquilos en el auto eran Harry y George quienes veían a través de la ventana el recorrido.

Después de un rato llegaron al aeropuerto, todos caminaban apresuradamente mientras Arthur se despegaba del grupo para ver a través de los ventanales del lugar cómo era que los aviones despegaban y tomaban altura hacia el cielo. Las personas miraban extrañadas como Arthur tenía el rostro completamente pegado al cristal mientras discutía consigo mismo sus propias conclusiones sobre esos aparatos. Molly volteó de nueva cuenta hacia atrás viendo a su esposo literalmente adherido al cristal.

-Arthur!!

-Voy Molly –le respondió, la pelirroja mandó a su hijo a que fuera por él- George, ve por tu padre, o sino nunca vamos a llegar.

-Sí... –le respondió corriendo hacia donde Arthur se encontraba. Mientras seguían caminando y llegaban hasta el andén donde irían a abordar. Ron y Hermione tomaron sus maletas mientras veían un poco entristecidos a la familia que irían a dejar atrás

-A que horas despegará el avión? –preguntó Molly.

- falta poco de tiempo, Sra. Weasley –dijo Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione, querida, no seas tan formal –la reprendió dulcemente.

-Lo intentaré... Molly –dijo sonriendo y sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco- creo que iré a despedirme del Sr. Weasley...

Harry observaba cómo Hermione se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Arthur y lo trataba de despegar de otro cristal para despedirse, mientras Molly hablaba con Ron, no pudo dejar de notar como George introducía su pequeño paquete en la mochila de Ron, al tiempo que se la daba.

-Ten hermanito –le dijo dándole la maleta, con una amplia sonrisa- es lo que acordamos –le guiñó el ojo. Ron al oír esto abrió los ojos de más, su rostro se tornó del mismo color de su cabello, y cuando iba a contestarle sintió que alguien le quería quebrar los huesos, era su madre quien lo abrazaba frenéticamente.

-Pórtate bien, Ron –le volvió a decir por enésima vez, Hermione se paró a un lado de ellos viendo como al parecer, Molly volvería recalcarles sus recomendaciones. Harry se encaminó hacia George.

-Qué fue lo que le pusiste en la maleta? –le preguntó disimuladamente mientras ambos chicos veían como Arthur parecía "niño explorador", saliendo de un elevador y subiendo a otro.

-Ah eso, Harry, fue el paquete de "Amante Nocturno" de los famosos sortilegios "Weasley" –le guiñó un ojo- el cual también te daré cuando te llegue ese día...

-Amante Nocturno? –preguntó con una risa algo cómplice.

-Sí, acuérdate de la última vez que fueron a la tienda y les enseñe el nuevo producto que Fred y yo habíamos diseñado para complementar la sección de romance. Tu sabes, junto a las pociones amorosas y los hechizos de ensoñación.

- Y de que trata ese paquete? –preguntó Harry sin tener idea de lo que le decía.

-Bueno, incluye todos los productos que un mago avispado necesita para ser un gran amante, trae lo clásico para estas ocasiones, unos infaltables preservativos de autoaplicación, un mantel de cena romántica instantánea para que no te entretengas en acomodar los cubiertos ni el florero con su apasionada rosa roja; y para redondear nuestras famosas velas aromáticas "romance de ocasión" las cuales inundan la noche con una fragancia que hasta un Veela envidiaría... eso sin contar que las luces van disminuyendo conforme el galán y su chica entran en ambiente

-Me imagino... –dijo Harry sonriendo bastante divertido mientras observaba a Ron ahora discutir con su madre por que ésta se había mojado un dedo con saliva y le acomodaba las cejas, y Hermione trataba de ir por Arthur quien ahora trataba de fotografiar una máquina de refrescos.

-Sabes? –le dijo George- estuve tentado en incluir el paquete opcional, pero no quise arriesgarme. Después de todo no quiero ni imaginarme que mi "cuñadita" vaya a tener alguna inclinación extraña por los _juguetitos_.

Harry estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada cuando se dio cuenta que prefería no imaginar esa parte de la vida de sus amigos. Para terminar tirado de la risa después de ver a George pasar de una sonrisa maliciosa a un abochornado sonrojo, y después acabar compartiendo una sonrisa con él. El sonido de las carcajadas hizo voltear a Hermione quien en ese momento se despedía de Molly.

-Vamos Ron, ya es hora –le dijo a Ron quien en ese momento recibía unas palmadas de ánimo de su papá. Harry le dio un abrazo a Hermione de despedida y se separó de ella mostrándole con la mirada cuánto la iba a extrañar. Después volteo para estrecharle la mano a Ron mientras lo veía tomar aire para darse valor antes de subir al avión.

-Suerte –le dijo esperando que esa palabra le diera ánimos para prepararse para el viaje, se sorprendió al ver que Ron se separaba de él y le daba la espalda evidentemente tratando de ocultar un sonrojo. Harry pensó que su amigo una vez más, se había dejado llevar por su imaginación y resistiendo las ganas de aclararle "Yo no me refería a eso", pensó, "ojalá sus nervios no lo delaten con los Granger" se dijo mientras veía como ambos chicos se escabulleron por la puerta del andén.

Lo que restaba de la famiila Weasley junto con Harry se quedaron de pie un momento viendo por el cristal de la ventana el avión en el que abordarían Ron y Hermione, vieron como ambos chicos se subieron y después de unos minutos, despegaban de Londres. Molly suspiró tristemente mientras Arthur le abrazaba –Y allá va el avión... –dijo aún completamente fascinado por aquellas máquinas voladoras. Harry sonrió y después de unos instantes, partieron de ahí. Molly se adelantó al lado de George mientras Harry trataba de que Arthur no se despegara nuevamente de ellos, ya que deseaba tomar una fotografía a una computadora y una grapadora que estaban en un escritorio.

-Sí no nos apuramos, Molly y George nos dejarán atrás –dijo Harry queriendo no sonar gruñón, Artur le sonrió y le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

-Creo que habrá más tiempo para tomar fotos, no es así hijo? – dijo Arthur sonriéndole cariñosamente- ... cuando vengamos a recoger a Ron y Hermione de nuevo.

Harry se sintió extraño al sentir que Arthur lo abrazaba y por la manera en que lo había llamado, hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien tuvo la oportunidad de llamarlo así, sintió algo de nostalgia y sonrió sintiendo como su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho. Salieron del aeropuerto, ya Molly y George los esperaban en el auto para irse; Harry se sentó atrás junto a George mientras escuchando medio distraído lo que el gemelo le platicaba muy animoso y Molly y Arthur seguían conversando acerca de que Ron visitando los Alpes. Harry sonrió, por un instante quiso engañar a su mente diciéndole que él era en verdad, un hijo más de los Weasley, que era hijo de Molly y Arthur; deseo jugar un rato con eso y pensar que eran la familia que había perdido, que nunca había sucedido lo de Voldemort y que no estaban bajo ninguna otra amenaza.

-... verdad, Harry? –escuchó el termino de la pregunta que le hacía Molly.

-Perdón... no escuche –se disculpó sonrojándose un poco.

-Le decía a Arthur que no te aburrirás con nosotros, ahora que no está Ron, verdad hijo? –le dijo sonriéndole de una manera muy cariñosa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro que no, Molly, yo nunca me aburriría de ustedes –le respondió, su corazón se ensanchó al escuchar nuevamente cómo le habían llamado.

Ron dentro del avión, se sentía un poco mal, se sentía incómodo pues estaría viviendo por ese par de días con una familia que a no ser por Hermione, le era desconocida. Seguía frustrado pensando en qué iría a platicar con esas personas, cómo debía comportarse; observó de nueva cuenta cómo su ahora novia hojeaba una revista, supuso que tal vez las cosas no estarían tan mal y sólo estaba mortificándose de más, sonrió complacido. Hermione por su parte, hojeaba las revistas distraída mientras su mente se encontraba divagando, en sus pensamientos, un Ronald Weasley bajo la tenue luz en el cuarto del hotel, ella sentada, viendo como el chico pelirrojo entraba sin llamar a la puerta, la miraba con deseo en los ojos; con una sonrisa provocativa y acercándose a ella lentamente. Hermione sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba, seguramente lo primero que ella debería hacer sería ponerle un alto a su novio, aunque realmente ... Ya hasta podía sentir cómo el pelirrojo la tomaba entre sus brazos fuertemente y aunque ella se resistiera, éste tendría el poder de arrebatarle un apasionado beso en la boca para después recostarla en la cama mientras.

-Sabes Hermione –le dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica- ahora que estemos los dos solos, me gustaría practicar eso que hacen los muggles...

-Qué? –le preguntó abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa y sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, acaso Ron le estaba dispuesto a hablar ahora, en este momento de "eso"? - Hacer que cosa? – dijo esperanzada a que el trajera el tema a colación.

Ron por su parte se extrañó al ver la reacción de Hermione, si no estaba nerviosa por viajar en avión, entonces definitivamente ese sonrojo era porque la chica estaba algo emocionada al ver a sus padres nuevamente, esto era según lo que el pelirrojo se imaginaba.

-Eso que hacen en la nieve... –le dijo- que se suben a una tabla y se van resbalando por toda la montaña, sobre esa cosa... tu sabes como se llama? Parece muy divertido...

-Ahhh... sí... –le respondió sintiendo algo de pena consigo misma al ver que el pelirrojo parecía ser más "inocente" que ella- eso Ron, se llama snowboarding, y sí, si quieres podríamos intentarlo, creo que va a ser interesante...

-Claro –sonrió- al menos voy a tener algo que presumirle a mis hermanos... y a Harry... –la miró arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole desafiante. Hermione suspiró y volvió a fijar su vista en la revista que había estado hojeando.

Lejos de ahí, en casa de los Weasley, Arthur se encontraba ya en camino hacia el Ministerio para trabajar, ya que había pedido permiso para llegar tarde pues iba a despedir a su hijo que partía del país. George también se había encaminado hacia su negocio en Hogsmeade mientras Molly lanzaba un hechizo a unas agujas, haciendo que estas se pusieran a tejer un jersey en el que se empezaba a formar la letra "H". Harry mientras tanto se sentaba en uno de los sillones a ver cómo las agujas hilvanaban rápidamente el estambre mientras Molly ordenaba a unos plumeros sacudir todos los muebles. Harry notó cómo la pelirroja se detenía en su limpieza del librero y tomaba una fotografía de Ginny de una de las repisas al tiempo en que sus ojos azules se tornaban cristalinos. Harry se mordió el labio sintiéndose mal.

-Ginny siempre fue muy valiente –dijo Harry levemente, Molly levantó la vista fijándola en el moreno, le sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí... así es, Harry –suspiró- no le importaba el peligro al que se enfrentaba, ella siempre quiso tomar parte en la guerra y defender a sus seres queridos...

-Yo no quería que ella participara en la batalla... –dijo Harry bajando la vista hacia el piso y sintiendo como afloraba nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa- ... si yo no hubiera...

-No Harry –le interrumpió bruscamente la mujer- no te culpes de esto... yo debí poner más atención durante la batalla... si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápida, si Lestrange...

-Pero no fue su culpa, Molly...

-No me digas que no fue mi culpa, cuando yo sé que así fue!! –gritó Molly poniéndose de pie, Harry sintió que su pecho se oprimía al ver a la señora Weasley delante de él enojada. La pelirroja se tapó la boca con la mano y su mirada cambió rápidamente a una de frustración y vergüenza, le había gritado al chico que ella sabía cargaba con el peso de una vida solitaria y triste, que asumía como suya la culpa por la muerte de tantos. Harry sintió cómo si una nueva herida se le abría en el pecho, bajó la vista apenado. De los ojos de Molly resbaló una lágrima. –Harry, perdona... es que al ver la fotografía de Ginny solo puedo pensar que fue debido a mi descuido, ese avada le cayó directo a ella... a mi pequeña... - se dejó caer en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro mientras dejaba que el llanto fluyera en ella, Harry observó a la mujer desquebrajándose de dolor. Con algo de timidez y nerviosismo, Harry se puso de pie y fue hacia Molly, le acarició el cabello tiernamente tratando de consolarla. al sentir la caricia de Harry, Molly se abrazó desconsolada al cuerpo del chico, mientras éste le correspondía el abrazo. Después de unos minutos, Molly ya había desahogado un poco la amargura que la acompañaba desde la muerte de sus hijos y permaneció aún sentada en el sillón mientras Harry le hacia compañía.

-Me hubiera gustado que te casaras con mi Ginny, Harry –le dijo pensativa sin darse cuenta cómo el chico se había sonrojado al escuchar eso- eres un buen chico, estoy segura que Lily estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias... –dijo apenado- pero no soy tan bueno... he hecho cosas que no están muy bien... –Harry recordó cómo había utilizado la maldición "imperius" para manejar a algunas personas, una de esas veces fue en el Ministerio de Magia cuando habían ido a rescatar la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-No digas eso, Harry –Molly le acarició el rostro sorprendiendo al muchacho quien la veía con un brillo en los ojos- créeme, yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti... además, ahora eres mi "hijo pequeño" –le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo- no es así?

-C-claro... –Harry sonrió nervioso, vio como Molly se puso de pie y se dirigía hacia la cocina, el corazón de Harry palpitaba acelerado, comenzaba a amar el hecho de que Molly y Arthur le estuvieran llamando y tratándolo como si en verdad fuera hijo de ellos. Harry deseaba tanto el ser parte de una familia que no quería dejarlo ir. Y mientras Ron estuviera lejos de casa, Harry entonces trataría de ser el mejor hijo para Molly y Arthur.

Mientras, el avión acababa de aterrizar en la pista del aeropuerto de Suiza. Hermione bajó nerviosa mientras Ron la seguía detrás. Entraron a la sala en dónde la castaña pudo ver a sus padres esperándola con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Hermione corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó feliz mientras Ron se acercaba todo tímido y nervioso hacia la ahora completa familia Granger.

-Mamá, papá –los saludó la chica- los había extrañado mucho.

-Nosotros también, cariño –le dijo la mamá.

-B-buenas... –dijo Ron torpemente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y viendo nervioso a los padres de su novia.

-Hola Ron –lo saludaron- cómo se portó Hermione estos días en tu casa?

-B-bien, bien... –dijo tratando de controlar la situación, olvidándose de los nervios y procurando mostrarse maduro frente a los padres de su novia- bastante bien para ser una adolescente...

Hermione miró extrañada al pelirrojo al oír esa respuesta, mientras los Granger trataban de no reírse. Ron bufó mortificado, no sabía sí era él o es que en los Alpes estaba haciendo calor. El padre de Hermione tomó la conversación.

-Vaya, pues nos parece muy bien que nuestra Hermione haya controlado sus "comportamientos adolescentes" en estos días que estuvo en tu casa, Ron.

-S-sí, sí... se portó bien –volvió a decir, para Ron cada momento le parecía mucho más fácil haberse enfrentado a los mortífagos que a los padres de su novia, no sabía porqué razón era que se sentía tan nervioso frente a ellos. Los Granger sonrieron y después de intercambiar unas sonrisas cómplices, decidieron ser más suaves con el nerviosismo del chico.

-Bueno, entonces creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos al hotel –dijo el padre de Hermione- para que no se sintieran tan mal o para que no se aburrieran, decidimos reservarles dos habitaciones contiguas, para que sí tienen ganas de platicar u otra cosa, no tengan que estar batallando para buscarse, así podrán estar más cerca...

-Claro, sólo una pared va a separar sus habitaciones –sonrió la madre de Hermione mientras Ron sentía cómo la sangre le bajaba a los pies y le subía escandalosamente a la cabeza, veía como los Granger reían cómo si nada pasara mientras él trataba de unirse a sus risas con una que sonaba a nerviosismo; sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta del andén por donde habían salido del avión, deseaba tanto regresarse corriendo pero no, simplemente él no lo haría, no dejaría que sus nervios terminaran por arruinarle su estadía en los Alpes, él iba a disfrutar sus mini-vacaciones y si algo más se daba con Hermione, pues, simplemente tampoco lo iría a desaprovechar. Volvió la vista hacia los Granger que ya caminaban hacia el auto y Hermione lo miraba comprensiva. Ron sonrió triunfante y tratando de domar la situación, se emparejó con Hermione y junto a los Granger en su camino hacia el hotel.

Ya era de noche y Harry se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto a Molly, tomando una taza de té de canela mientras conversaban muy armoniosamente. Arthur entró a la cocina saludándolos alegremente. Sonrió complacido al verlos tan cómodamente charlando en la mesa, que sin pensárselo dos veces se unió a la conversación. Se acercó a su esposa y le besó en los labios antes de dirigirle una mirada pícara a Harry.

-Podría tomar yo también un poco de té? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y le sonreía a Harry y le despeinaba el cabello en una muestra de cariño. Harry sonrió feliz, sentía cómo su pecho se ensanchaba, estaba muy contento con esta situación, se sentía ahora sí cómo el hijo de los Weasley, no sabía si miraba a Molly como a Lily o a Arthur como a James, su padre, pero de algo que sí podía estar seguro era que sentía que estaba regresando a la familia que había perdido.

-Claro Arthur –le dijo Molly mientras acercaba una taza más de té a la mesa- puedes creer que Harry nunca había visto una teje-araña?

-En serio? –le preguntó Arthur viendo al chico, quien le sonreía con la mirada mientras daba un sorbo a su té- oh Harry, pues verás, las teje-arañas son unos animalitos muy interesantes, crean un hilo tan fuerte como acero, aunque es tan suave y delicada como la seda, algunos magos han querido aprovecharlo para confeccionar ropa, pero se dice que solamente Ravenclaw pudo solucionar el problema de cortar el hilo para poder tejerlo.

-No lo sabía –le dijo muy atento a la explicación del señor Weasley mientras Molly le servía un pedazo de pan de jengibre.

-Deberíamos llevar a Harry de paseo ahora que solo estamos nosotros tres, Arthur, no lo crees? –le preguntó Molly muy sonriente mientras Arthur afirmaba con la cabeza y partía un pedazo de pan.

-Me parece muy buena idea –dijo- a dónde te gustaría ir, hijo? –cabe mencionar que los ojos de Harry a este punto se encontraban más que brillantes por tanta felicidad contenida.

-Pues... no lo sé –dijo sintiendo como su corazón iba a estallar de alegría- creo que a cualquier parte que ustedes decidan llevarme, estará bien para mi.

-Mmmm –Arthur miró a Harry como estudiándolo y sonriendo a la vez- ya está, lo llevaremos a Sherwood, esta semana empezarán los torneos.

-Torneos? –preguntó Harry bastante incrédulo.

-Claro hijo, dónde crees que se divierten los jóvenes y niños? –le dijo Molly con amor en la mirada.

-Vaya, no lo sabía... me gustará mucho ir –dijo Harry y sintiendo que no habría mejor momento que se comprara con ese, sonrió y siguió comiendo de su pan de jengibre en compañía de sus "nuevos" padres.

Los Granger ya habían llegado al hotel, Ron miraba maravillado el edificio en el que se encontraba e iría a hospedar, le había agradado bastante el permanecer ahí. Era tan cálido y acogedor que sonrió muy complacido. Su mirada no pasó desapercibida para los Granger que al verlo sonrieron. –Te gustó el hotel, Ron? –le preguntó la señora Granger.

-Bastante... esta muy impresionante –dijo aún viendo los enormes candelabros que colgaban del techo- no sabía que los "muggles" tuvieran tanto ingenio...

-Ron –le interrumpió Hermione- no digas esa palabra aquí, la gente va a pensar que estás loco.

-Y porqué? –le preguntó bastante ofendido.

-Olvídalo –le dijo la castaña. Vieron como el botones se alejaba con las maletas y les pedía que los siguieran a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los Granger se detuvieron frente a una puerta mientras los muchachos seguían al botones, la señora Granger volteo hacia su hija –si desean mientras vayan a sus cuartos para que desempaquen las maletas, cuando terminen vienen hacia acá para irnos a cenar al restaurante.

-Claro mamá –le sonrió Hermione siguiendo al botones que ahora los acompañaba hasta sus cuartos. Dejaron primero a la castaña y después encaminó a Ron a su habitación. Ya habiendo cerrando la puerta y que se encontró por primera vez sólo, se dejó caer en la cama. Miraba al techo bastante preocupado, sabía que Hermione estaba al otro lado de la pared, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. De pronto recordó el paquetito que su hermano George le había guardado en la mochila, la abrió y el color de su rostro subió de un pálido rosa a un grotesco rojo al ver el nombre del paquete y lo que éste contenía. Bastante confundido, tomó unos sobresitos para leer "Preservativos mágicos de fácil autoaplicación".

-Quéeeee?? –preguntó Ron escandalosamente mientras las palabras "preservativos" y "autoaplicación" le corrían por la mente. En eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Hermione.

-Qué es eso, Ron? –le preguntó sin poder ver que era lo que el pelirrojo tenía entre manos, el color de Ron ya había subido a todos los tonos rojos que pudieran existir, rápidamente se deshizo de los sobrecitos escondiéndolos bajo la almohada.

-Ah... eso... es... pues...

-Sí? –le preguntó Hermione bastante confundida ante la reacción de su novio.

-Pues... es... goma de mascar... sí, eso es –dijo mientras dejaba escapar el aliento y recuperaba su color.

-Ah... –dijo no muy convencida- bueno, vamos al restaurante Ron, mis padres ya nos están esperando.

-Claro –le respondió mientras aventaba debajo de la cama el paquete que le había dado George.

Bajaron al restaurante, encontrándose ya con los padres de Hermione quienes estaban sentados en una de las mesas del lugar. Sonrieron al ver al par de chicos ir hacia ellos, más al ver la timidez del pelirrojo.

-Les gustó su habitación? –preguntó el señor Granger.

-Sí, esta muy bonita papá –le respondió la castaña.

-Y a ti Ron, te gustó?

-S-sí... bastante- dijo. Llegó un mesero a preguntar lo que irían a ordenar, cada uno comenzó a pedir lo que deseaba cenar, mientras Ron tenía una batalla interna para refrenar su intenso gusto por la comida. Definitivamente no deseaba que los Granger pensarán que era un glotón sin fin, no claro que no, eso sería una total pena. Así que pidió solamente un tazón de sopa caliente. Después que acabaron de cenar, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones pues ya era algo tarde. Caminaron en silencio por todo el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de la castaña. Ninguno se atrevía a levantar los ojos y mirarse, Hermione sonrió nerviosa, sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza. Estaba ahí, sola, junto a Ron, el chico pelirrojo distraído, de cabello de fuego, de alma noble, de cuerpo atlético... claro, estaba muy consciente de que el quidditch había hecho maravillas en el cuerpo de su novio, y ahora lo tenía ahí... para ella solamente, ya no como amigos... sino como una pareja.

-Pues... –se oyó la voz entrecortada de Ron, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a retomar la palabra-... pues, creo que ya hasta mañana nos veremos... supongo...

-Sí, claro –le respondió Hermione mientras trataba de evitar el sentir que de Ron salía un imán y la jalaba hacia él.

-Bueno... hasta mañana, Hermione –se despidió el pelirrojo, mientras se atrevía a levantar la mirada y se daba cuenta cómo era que su novia tenía un pálido color rojo en las mejillas y sus ojos brillaban diferente a otras veces.

-Ha- hasta mañana Ron –se despidió la chica, Ron sonrió y torpemente se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La castaña observó como se fue el chico y entraba a la puerta contigua, se sintió decepcionada y entró a su cuarto pensativa.

Ron se dejó caer en la cama, dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y volvió a tomar la respiración mas pausadamente, aquello había sido todo un acto; nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso ni tan tonto. Qué tal si Hermione deseaba que él le hiciera compañía toda la noche?... no, Hermione no era así; ella era una chica seria, lista... Ron se cacheteo mentalmente por andar pensando esas cosas de su novia. Mientras en la habitación de al lado, Hermione se había sentado en su cama viendo hacia la puerta. Se tocaba los labios sintiendo aún el dulce tacto de la boca de Ron en ella. Bajó la vista sonriendo y tomando un cepillo, se sentó frente al peinador y peinó su cabello. Al lado de esa pared, Ron sentía que el estomago le reclamaba la falta poca comida que había ingerido. Tenía tanta hambre que sentía no soportaría más, metió la mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sólo encontró unas cuántas monedas, era probable que no podía contar con algo extra para comprarse algo y comer. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada, y si le pedía a Hermione que bajaran a comer algo?... no, probablemente sólo iría a molestar a su novia y quizás ya hasta se encontraba dormida. Ron sintió que seguramente Merlín la traía contra él, era tanto su apetito y un solo tazón con sopa no lo había llenado. De pronto sus ojos se fueron directamente a cierta maleta que estaba debajo de su cama. Ron se agacho y la tomó entre las manos viendo con ojos de ensoñación, aquella caja que contenía la leyenda "Cena romántica instantánea", puso una mirada que mostraba cuán agradecido estaba con su hermano y abriendo la caja, extendió el mantel y en el acto, apareció una deleitable comida servida de forma elegante e implacable sobre la mesa.

-Gracias George... –se dijo Ron mientras se sentaba y tomaba una porción de aquella comida.

Hermione sentada frente al espejo aún contemplaba su imagen reflejada, de pronto se puso de pie rápidamente mientras una idea le caía bruscamente a su cabeza, "y si acaso Ron entraba más tarde, a la mitad de la noche, a su cuarto para pedirle pasar una noche llena de romanticismo y pasión?"... no, Ron no era así de abierto... pero y si lo hacía? Sus ojos se fueron directo al ropero mientras una duda le sacudía la mente, "debería ponerse una pijama normal o alguna ropa sexy por si es que acaso ron se decidía a entrar?"... esto la tenía comiéndose las uñas. Pensaba que sí se ponía una pijama normal, Ron entraría a su habitación, cómo aquel príncipe al momento de rescatar a su damisela y la vería, ahí en la cama "sorprendida" supuestamente, ante su repentina y "no esperada" presencia irrumpiendo en la noche en su cuarto. Ron entraría sigiloso cual león al cazar a su presa mientras ella lo veía recostada en su cama, observando sus brillantes ojos azules y su cabello de fuego; entonces Ron subiría sobre la cama cautelosamente y al quitar la suave sábana de encima de ella... la vería usando una estúpida y nada especial pijama de abuelita que terminaría por cortar todo aquel momento mágico. Hermione se mordió los labios y se decidió en ponerse mejor una ropa sexy para si es que ese instante llegara a suceder. Se detuvo al momento de abrir la puerta del ropero... y si acaso Ron al verla usando aquel atuendo, creía que era una chica vulgar que ya tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas...? Aquella pregunta y ese momento eran para Hermione aún más difícil que cualquier TIMO que hubiera tomado. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta de su cuarto, y si Ron no se aparecía en toda la noche, lo cual era muy probable, y ella estaba toda loca pensando cosas que nada mas no? Se volvió a acostar a su cama, sin embargo aún seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta... y si acaso...?

Se puso de pie más decidida y entró al baño dándose una ducha y se puso una ropa interior sexy y encima de ella una pijama normal, así se sentiría más tranquila y se quitaba ambas dudas de la cabeza. Así que habiendo hecho esto, fue y se recostó en la cama mientras "no esperaba" a Ron entrando en su habitación. En el cuarto contiguo, el pelirrojo ya había devorado el contenido de los dos platos de la "romántica cena" y se encontraba sentado en la silla pensando que hacer.

Harry acostado en la cama, veía a Molly quien le daba las buenas noches desde la puerta. Hacía tanto que el moreno no tenía nada de esto, que sonrió sintiéndose un poco mal para con su amigo, ya que sentía que se estaba aprovechando de Ron en su ausencia. –Buenas noches, hijo –escuchó la voz maternal de la pelirroja, Harry le sonrió.

-Buenas noches... –le respondió mientras veía como la mujer le apagaba la vela del cuarto y le cerraba la puerta, dejándolo para dormir-... mamá. –Se dijo en voz baja, permitiéndose el imaginar que la pelirroja Weasley, fuera su madre aunque fuera ese solo instante.


	8. Interrupciones

**Capítulo 8**

_Interrupciones_

El sol salió iluminando poco a poco la madriguera, sus rayos dorados cayeron en el rostro de Harry quien fue abriendo los ojos aún con sueño. Salió de la cama y despabilándose un poco, bostezó mientras estiraba su cuerpo descansando de haber estado en cama. Tomó una toalla y saliendo del cuarto, entró al baño a darse una ducha.

El frío calaba en los huesos, Ron se cobijó aún más con su cálido edredón mientras se hacía bolita en la cama y seguía babeando su almohada soñando con Hogwarts y un delicioso festín en el Gran Comedor. La malhumorada voz de Hermione lo hizo despertar rápidamente.

-Ya párate Ronald!! –le gritó muy enojada y quitando de encima las colchas que cubrían el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-P-pero como entraste? –dijo tomando una sábana y tapándose el cuerpo muy apenado como si estuviera desnudo y la chica pudiera verlo.

-Por la puerta –la señaló aún molesta- por dónde más podría haber entrado??

-T-tienes llave de mi habitación?

-Por supuesto!! –dijo obviando aquello, Ron se extraño ante esa respuesta y se sintió relegado al ver que a él no le habían dado una llave de la habitación de Hermione.

-Y porqué tu tienes una llave de mi habitación y yo no tengo llave de tu cuarto? –le preguntó poniéndose de pie de la cama y enredándose la sábana por su cadera. Algo bastante ridículo a los ojos de la chica.

-Pues porqué eres hombre, obviamente...

-Y eso qué? –le preguntó.

-Sólo cállate Ronald y sal ya de la habitación que vamos a ir a practicar snowboarding.

-En serio? –la miró dudoso- y sin desayunar??

-Desayunar... –bufó molesta- eso es lo único que te importa en la vida, comer, comer y comer...

-Pero que te pasa?? –le preguntó extrañado ante el mal humor con que había amanecido su novia.

-Sólo vístete, Ron –dijo escuchándose algo decepcionada y dejándose caer sentada en la cama. Ron aún seguía sin entender que le ocurría a Hermione, así que entró al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha. Después de un rato salió creyendo que Hermione ya no estaría, pero al verla ahí se sintió algo incómodo pues no había metido ropa y el pensaba en cambiarse en el cuarto, pero al ver que no se había ido y que no le daría oportunidad de perfumarse ni acicalarse tampoco, pues esto le daba pena a Ron.

-Hermione... –dijo como pensando las palabras- crees que pudieras salirte un momento? –le preguntó algo temeroso, casi se escondió tras la puerta del baño al ver la mirada iracunda de su novia.

-Queeeé? –le dijo poniéndose de pie- que te importa mucho que esté yo aquí?... dime Ron, si quieres me largo!!!!

-P-pero yo no quise decir... –se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver que la castaña se había salido dando un cerrón a la puerta- ... diablos...

Mientras en la madriguera, Harry ya había bajado y se sentaba a la mesa observando cómo Molly preparaba el desayuno, saludó cortésmente.

-Buenos días, Molly.

-Cómo amaneciste Harry, querido? –le preguntó la pelirroja mientras hacía que un pequeño bote con mantequilla se untara solo con una cuchara en las piezas de pan que había en el plato- dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias... –dijo dando un trago al vaso con chocolate.

-Recuerda que a la noche vamos a ir a ver a los malabaristas en los terrenos del torneo –Molly colocó el plato con las rebanadas de pan con mantequilla en la mesa. El delicioso aroma de la comida se deslizó suavemente por el olfato de Harry, sonrió y tomó una pieza.

-Vendrá Arthur con nosotros? –le preguntó mientras veía que Molly se sentaba frente a él en la mesa.

-Sí Harry, tratará de salir temprano del Ministerio.

-Bien... –Harry sonrió y siguió comiendo mientras Molly lo observaba con una mirada cariñosa.

Ron terminó de vestirse y, perfumado al igual que preocupado, salió encontrándose con su novia de pie a un lado de la puerta, esperándolo. Ron se aclaró la garganta, Hermione volteo a verlo casi matándolo con la mirada.

-Vaya Ron, por fin estás listo...

-S-sí... –dijo rascándose la cabeza- siento haberte hecho esperar...

-No importa, vámonos antes de que se haga mas tarde.

-Pero... sí vamos a ir primero a desayunar, verdad?

-Claro Ron –le dijo algo frenética- eso es lo único que nunca se te olvida, claro, cómo podrías dejar "esperando" a la comida, prefieres eso a ... a... olvídalo –le dijo finalmente muy ofendida y dejando al pelirrojo caminando tras ella.

-Pero que diablos le pasa? –se preguntaba Ron sin poder entender el porqué su novia estaba tan molesta con él. Caminaron hasta llegar al pequeño restaurante del hotel, ambos se sentaron a la mesa junto los Granger, Ron como gato asustado y Hermione sin querer verlo. No tardó mucho tiempo en que llegara el mesero a abordarlos. Hermione no dijo nada, solo optó por mirar a otra parte y dejar que Ron hiciera su pedido. Después que hubieron ordenado, el mesero partió dejando a los dos chicos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y aunque Ron le tiraba miradas suplicantes a su novia, pues Hermione parecía no tener ganas de romper con aquella situación. El mesero llegó de vuelta a la mesa trayendo lo que el pelirrojo había pedido de desayunar, Hermione solo vio como Ron iba a empezar a comer y torció la boca.

-Qué pasa? –preguntó fastidiado- no has hablado nada y no se ni porqué estas enojada... te hice algo?

-No Ronald, tu sigue comiendo... –se puso de pie contristada- los espero en la recepción.- les dijo a sus padres, quienes la miraban sorprendidos. De seguro que ese iba a ser el desayuno más horrible que hubiera experimentado un Weasley, Ron bufó fastidiado y haciendo de tripas corazón, se puso a comer.

Mientras, en la madriguera, Harry Potter sentado en un sillón, pensaba en cómo serían los malabaristas del mundo mágico; él particularmente, nunca había tenido oportunidad de ir a un circo, primera, porque los Dursley obviamente nunca lo llevaron y en segunda porque no tenía dinero para poder conocer uno, sólo sabía de ellos por lo que había escuchado decir a Duddley de una vez que lo llevaron de paseo al circo, había llegado muy animado ya que había aventado una golosina a un malabarista y éste, al sentir el golpe, perdió la concentración y a consecuencia de esto se le cayeron los objetos con los que estaba dando su espectáculo. El pequeño Duddley estaba muy orgulloso de su hazaña mientras Harry sólo veía cómo era que al parecer, nadie en esa casa notaba que el rollizo niño era en verdad un chiflado. Dejó esos pensamientos y volvió a imaginarse como serían los malabaristas en el mundo mágico y que tan diferentes serían de los del mundo muggle. Después de unos instantes de estar sumergido entre sus propias inquietudes, escuchó la voz de Molly quien se había sentado a un lado de él en la sala.

-Qué te gustaría que te preparara de comer, Harry? –preguntó. Cabe mencionar que era la primera vez que a Harry le hacían esa pregunta en su vida; primero se quedó pensando que contestar, sería demasiado el pedir una comida a su gusto?... no estaría siendo demasiado exigente con Molly?... para él estaría bien comer cualquier cosa... porqué le hacían esas preguntas primeramente? Esa pregunta era algo que encontraba más difícil que cualquier TIMO.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien para mi, Molly –le respondió finalmente.

-Vamos Harry, en estos días vas a ser mi único hijo, así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras... dime que te gustaría que te cocinara? –le volvió a hacer la pregunta encajando aún más esa mirada cariñosa y esa sonrisa que hacían a Harry sentirse apenado. Qué le gustaría comer?... algo difícil de decidir...

-Tal vez... –Molly lo miraba intrigada- bueno... quizás... una sopa caliente –dijo completamente apenado y sintiéndose algo torpe. Molly sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Me parece perfecto Harry, querido.

Harry observó sintiendo algo de alivio al ver partir a Molly hacia la cocina, pero aún se sentía un poco mal debido a que iba a poner a cocinar a su "casi-mamá"; así que se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina para ayudar a Molly a preparar la sopa, después de todo, él ya tenía experiencia cocinando para los Dursley.

Ron caminó hacia la recepción, en donde encontró a Hermione sentada y hojeando una revista, al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba, se puso de pie para salir del hotel y dirigirse hacia donde irían a hacer snowboard. Ron iba todo nervioso, no sabía como utilizar el equipo para patinar sobre la nieve y lo que era peor, no sabía si Hermione le iría a explicar como era que funcionaban las cosas. Así que tratando de no pensar en nada, siguió caminando al lado de su novia. Siguió sin hablar, después de todo, él no había hecho nada y la que había amanecido toda neurótica era Hermione, así que si alguien debía romper el hielo, esa debería ser su novia y no él. Sintiéndose muy ofendido, vio que a lo lejos se encontraba una caseta a la cual Hermione caminaba muy segura; sin saber con qué objeto era que su novia iba a ir hacia ahí, sólo se encontró siguiéndola sin decir palabra. Vio que compró unos boletos para subir a "una cosa que con sólo subirte, sentarte y sujetarte a un banco que estaba unido a un fierro que pendía de unos cables, te llevaba hasta lo mas alto de la montaña". Cabe mencionar que Ron se encontraba maravillado ante tanto ingenio de los muggles para hacer las cosas. Hermione tomó asiento y esperó a que su novio se sentara también para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Lo vio tan maravillado e incrédulo observando como a sus pies el suelo comenzaba a quedar cada vez más distante y las personas empezaban a verse como hormiguitas caminando por la nieve, Hermione sonrió disimuladamente al ver la "novedad" de su novio ante tal aparato. Vio que iba a moverse y le dio temor.

-No te vayas a caer Ron, esto es peligroso...

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, pero es super emocionante... cómo hacen los muggles para inventarse cada cosa? –preguntó intrigado- sobre todo porque no usan magia para hacerlo... cómo pueden hacer que esto suba a la montaña sin magia?

-Porqué hay otros métodos, Ron –le dijo algo más seria recordando que aún estaba sentida con el pelirrojo.

-Cómo cuales? –le preguntó mirándola dudoso, también olvidando que estaba ofendido con su novia y pensando que muy pronto, también, le extinguiría las dudas de su cabeza.

-Olvídalo... aunque te explicara nunca me entenderías... –le dijo cortante y bajo del carrito mientras Ron la seguía observando sin poder comprender siquiera porqué razón estaba tan molesta con él. Pero sí ella siguiera con su mal genio, entonces iba a encontrarse con el "enfado de un Weasley" y eso, no era nada bonito.

-Claro, para qué explicarle al "estúpido" de Ron, sí sólo es un imbécil que nunca entiende nada? –dijo realmente ofendido y se adelanto a Hermione, la castaña sólo vio seria cómo se alejaba el pelirrojo; se mordió los labios, quizás estaba siendo demasiado obstinada con él; quizás sería mejor arreglar las cosas con Ron. Así que trató de seguirle el paso para alcanzarlo finalmente.

-Ron...

-Qué pasa? –le contestó de mal modo. Hermione dejó pasar esa mala contestación, iba a tratar de arreglar las cosas, así que no le reclamaría para no hacer más grande el problema.

-Quiero hablar contigo... –le dijo.

-De qué? –le preguntó molesto.

-De este problema...

-Cuál problema?? –la encaró- conmigo no hay ninguno, TU eres la del PROBLEMA...

-Qué? –preguntó incrédula a lo que había escuchado, y si pensaba en solucionar las cosas, ahora con esto que le dijera Ron iba a resultar más difícil pues se había ofendido nuevamente- esta bien, Ronald, yo soy la del problema, entonces ya no te voy a hablar... –le dijo finalmente y poniéndose su equipo para patinar sobre nieve, se detuvo a un lado de un banderín a esperar a que el pelirrojo se pusiera también su equipo.

Ron, con el ceño fruncido, observó a su novia cómo ni se inmutaba y ni pareciera importarle el que estuviera ofendido. Observó el equipo y fue hacia el, lo contempló por unos instantes y sin saber cómo diablos se ponía, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Vio cómo lo llevaba puesto Hermione, así que trató de imitarla, sólo que Ron no había notado que la tabla tenía un seguro para los pies para que ésta no fuera a safarse. Ron, sin tener conocimiento de esto, sólo se la puso y fue hacia donde la chica se encontraba, sintiéndose igual de importante ya que no había necesitado de "ayuda" para ponerse el equipo.

Hermione vio de reojo al pelirrojo, sentía algo de preocupación, pero su enfado era más que lo otro, así que no le dio importancia. Suspiró y tratando de mostrar que no le importaba en lo absoluto el que su novio le estuviera aplicando la ley del hielo, comenzó a deslizarse por la nieve mientras Ron la observaba sintiendo entre nervios y ansiedad. Pensó que si Hermione podía hacerlo, entonces quizás no sería tan difícil para él, así que tomando impulso se dejo deslizar sobre la nieve. Primero casi se le salía el corazón al ver la inclinación tan pronunciada de la montaña, y más porque a medida que se deslizaba, más tomaba impulso en la tabla. Fue después de un rato cuando sintió que lo estaba dominando y sonriendo paso rebasando a Hermione por un lado y tratando de mostrarle que no era un "estúpido" y que había logrado dominar la tabla. Hermione al verlo lucir tan orgulloso y emocionado, sonrió para sí, pero su sonrisa se fue quitando poco a poco de sus labios al ver que Ron se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un árbol.

-Ron!! –le gritó- cuidado!!

-No puedo!! –le respondió viendo el árbol cada vez más cerca de él, trató de desviarse pero como no traía puesto el seguro de la tabla, ésta se safó de sus pies y Ron cayó rodando al piso hasta estrellarse contra el árbol; el cual debido al impacto, le soltó toda una capa de nieve encima. Hermione se quitó su tabla y corrió presurosa temiendo lo peor, llegó hasta donde estaba tirado el pelirrojo y después de sacudirle la nieve de encima, lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Estás bien? –le preguntó sintiéndose culpable por no haberle ayudado a poner el equipo, cómo podría haber sido tan tonta y suponer que Ron sabría hacerlo, sí nunca antes había practicado ese deporte muggle? Hermione se sentía de lo peor, pero esto no le quitaba la sonrisa divertida que se asomaba en los labios al ver al despistado de Ron todo despeinado y cubierto de nieve.

-Cómo voy a estarlo si acaba de atravesárseme un árbol en mi camino?

-Pero no fue el árbol... –dijo tratando de dejar la sonrisa- es que te hubieras desviado...

-Eso intenté hacer!! –le dijo dolido- pero la estúpida tabla se me safó...

-Sí... –dijo sintiéndose más culpable, ella debió advertirle a Ron acerca de eso, y ahora el que el pelirrojo estuviera lastimado era por culpa suya –te lastimaste mucho, Ron?

-Me duele el brazo y el hombro... –dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie.

-Mejor regresemos al hotel para que descanses y que te den algo para el dolor –dijo Hermione mientras el chico le ponía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Claro...

Harry se encontraba aseando uno de los cuartos, específicamente el cuarto de Ginny, había sacudido cuidadosamente los muebles, ya estaba acostumbrado debido a que era su obligación en casa de los Dursley. Harry se quedó de pie pensativo, recordando a la pelirroja. Molly comenzó a buscar a Harry por toda la casa, fue al cuarto en dónde dormía, lo encontró en perfecto orden y totalmente aseado; así también pasó lo mismo en la habitación de los gemelos, finalmente llegó a la recámara de Ginny, observó a Harry estar de pie, su semblante se veía melancólico. Molly sintiéndose mal por interrumpir los pensamientos de Harry le llamó para comer. Ambos bajaron a la cocina, Harry tomó asiento viendo la enorme olla en dónde la pelirroja había servido la sopa.

-Hice sopa de dragones –dijo Molly muy sonriente mientras tomaba el plato de Harry para servirle.

-Sopa de dragones? –preguntó Harry imaginándose a que rayos sabrían esos animales... en nada se le apetecían comerlos.

-Bueno, no precisamente de dragones, Harry –lo corrigió Molly al ver el gesto que el chico había puesto viendo su plato- es sopa con figuras de dragones combatiendo... y si no tienes cuidado, quizás te lancen fuego –dijo sonriendo muy cariñosa. Harry volvió a dirigir la vista nuevamente a su plato, cómo suponían que él podría comer esa sopa si los dragones podrían lanzarle fuego?

-L-lanzarme fuego? –preguntó dudoso.

-No te asustes Harry –sonrió divertida Molly- veo que no estas muy familiarizado con la "sopa de dragones" de aquí. Ahora te explico, mira, los dragones escupen fuego pero no te queman, solo es para entretener a los niños... es una sopa para niños... no has oído eso de "come tu sopa antes de que te la pulverice el dragón"?

-N-no... –dijo totalmente extrañado, pero comenzaba a parecerle muy interesante el hecho de que los dragones se estaban peleando en su sopa.

-Bueno, es un dicho de aquí Harry –dijo sonriendo y comiendo de la sopa- vamos, pruébala, no tengas miedo...

-No tengo miedo... –dijo tratando de sonreír y sin poder despegar la vista de esos dragones que parecían tan reales en su plato; tomó una cuchara y la sumergió en la sopa, la sacó y vio como un pequeño dragón color rojo se movía en su cuchara; lentamente fue acercándosela a la boca, entre más cerca estaba de su boca más extraño era el gesto que hacía, Molly ya no había comido pues se encontraba intrigada viendo a Harry tratando de meterse ese dragón a la boca. Harry cerró los ojos y olvidándose de que se iba a comer un dragón, se metió la cuchara a la boca. Pasó un instante y el gesto en el rostro del chico había cambiado a una sonrisa divertida –sabe muy rica... y se siente cosquillas cuando el dragón está dentro de la boca.

-Entonces te gustó, Harry? –le preguntó dulcemente Molly.

-Sí, sabe muy bien... yo no sabría preparar una sopa tan rica cómo esta.

-Sabes cocinar, Harry? –preguntó totalmente extrañada.

-Sí, en casa de los Dursley tenía que preparar el desayuno, la comida y algunos dias la cena... –dijo cómo si fuera algo muy normal, Molly se sintió mal por él- por cierto, también aprendí a hacer galletas de chispas de chocolate...

-En serio? –preguntó Molly aún sin entender cómo era que habían sido capaces de poner a cocinar a Harry, eso era algo imperdonable.

-Sí, que le parece si más tarde preparamos unas galletas? –preguntó Harry emocionado, seguramente iba a ser una gran experiencia el cocinar al lado de Molly, aunque a él le hubiera gustado el hacerlo con su madre, pues el pasar ese tiempo compartiendo con la mamá Weasley iba a ser tanto igual.

-Claro Harry –le sonrió finalmente Molly, ambos siguieron comiendo mientras conversaban de otras cosas.

Ron estaba acostado en la cama, totalmente aburrido y con la mirada directa al techo, aún recordaba cómo había rodado por la nieve y se había estrellado en el árbol, sintió que su orgullo dolía más que el golpe que se había dado. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ponerse de pie e ir hasta el árbol causante de la vergüenza que sentía frente a su novia, y darle de patadas hasta que la madera de su tronco se gastara tanto cómo el había sentido herido su "pequeño triunfo momentáneo". Hermione observaba a Ron sentada a un lado de él en la cama, se sentía muy culpable; pensó que todo eso no hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado tan ofendida por una "no visita inesperada". Se sentía tan tonta, cómo podía ella haber sido tan superficial y dejarse llevar sólo por una estupidez cómo esa? Después de todo, Ron nunca le dijo que iría a hacerle una visita nocturna a su cuarto... estúpida que se sentía.

-Ron...

-Qué?

-Siento mucho esto que paso... –dijo sin tener el valor de levantar la vista y depositarla en los ojos azules del pelirrojo- todo esto fue mi culpa...

-Tu culpa? –le preguntó. Claro que Ron estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero, primero la caballerosidad antes que otra cosa- no fue tu culpa Hermione...

-Sí lo fue... –le dijo llorosa- debí haberte advertido del seguro de la tabla...

-Seguro? –preguntó... por supuesto! Esa estúpida tabla tenía un seguro... cómo diablos iba a saberlo él?... se lo hubiera advertido desde antes, pero claro, era Hermione y estaba aceptando su culpa después de todo- bueno... quizás se te olvido mencionarlo.

-Perdóname Ron... –le dijo dolida. Ron sonrió, cómo no iba a perdonarla? Era Hermione! Por supuesto que no iba a molestarse por eso.

-No te preocupes Hermione, también fue mi culpa –le mencionó- yo también debí haberte preguntado cómo se usaba el equipo.

Hermione sonrió ante el gesto de su novio y, algo cariñosa, acarició su brazo –te duele mucho todavía, Ron?

-No tanto –le dijo haciéndose el valiente- he tenido golpes más fuertes que este.

-Es que eres muy fuerte, Ron... –le dijo entre coqueta y entre tímida... esos ojos miel brillaban de manera extraña y sugerente para el pelirrojo. Ron observó esa mirada, tratando de descifrarla.

-Lo sé... –afirmó el comentario, viendo como Hermione se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, Ron sonrió para sí, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese tremendo trancazo le hubiera conseguido una buena recompensa. Sonrió encajando su mirada azul a los labios de Hermione, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios fueron tocándose lentamente, primero en un ligero rose y después en un apasionado beso.

-Ron... –dijo Hermione apartándose tan solo un poco de los labios del pelirrojo.

-Sí?

-Me da gusto qué estés aquí conmigo... –le dijo apenada, Ron sonrió satisfecho y sintiéndose el rey de ese momento, abrazó a la chica y volvió a besarla mientras, para asombro de la castaña, la iba recostando lentamente hacia la cama y éste iba cubriéndola con el calor de su cuerpo. Poco a poco los besos iban subiendo de tono y las manos de Ron comenzaban a dibujar lentamente la frágil silueta de Hermione, acariciando sus sutiles curvas y explorando la cálida y suave piel que se mostraba sensible a su tacto. Las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, Ron se despegó un poco de Hermione, notó cómo las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas con un suave color melocotón mientras sus labios lucían un tentativo color cereza y lo incitaban a seguirla besando. Hermione, sabelotodo y refunfuñona, ahora se mostraba tan plácida e incitante para el pelirrojo; y era de él, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él... recorrió lentamente el desnudo y grácil cuerpo de la castaña, su piel desprendía un cierto brillo que era insinuante a los ojos de Ron, su pequeños pechos lo invitaban a probarlos, a embriagarse en ellos. Ron se lamió los labios mientras seguía disfrutando de ese recorrido, su estómago firme desembocaba en la sugerente pronunciación de su ombligo, mientras su vientre lo llamaba a besarlo... ahí estaba Hermione, temblando ante el tacto de sus manos en su cuerpo, estaba ahí para él, entregándosele completamente...

-Qué se supone que están haciendo?? –se escuchó el sonido fuerte de la puerta y cómo alguien había irrumpido en la habitación.

Harry dejó caer su amasijo mientras veía entre asustado y confundido a Arthur verlos totalmente ofendido. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Molly, notó como la pelirroja se había quedado sin habla mientras Arthur se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos y veía que hacían galletas –cómo pudiste, Molly??

Harry se encontraba totalmente confundido, qué era algo trágico el hacer galletas en el mundo mágico?... quizás y él no lo sabía. Vaya problema en que se habían metido él y Molly. Escuchó la voz trastabillada de la pelirroja tratando de dar una explicación a su marido.

-Lo siento, Arthur, Harry me estaba enseñando una receta que aprendió en casa su tía...

-Pero... pero... – Arthur le dirigió una mirada ofendida al boll de la masa, se acercó nuevamente y volvió a hundir la vista hacia la masa dulce - pero esto lo hacíamos tu y yo solos, Molly, porqué no me esperaste??

Ok, para este momento Harry estaba más que confundido, estaba consternado ante tanto drama de los Weasley, sólo eran unas patéticas galletas!! No estaban haciendo nada malo como para que Arthur se pusiera así, de modo que tratando de quitarse de dudas y mostrando toda la perplejidad que sentía, sonrió nervioso y confundido hacia Arthur.

-Hicimos algo malo... Arthur? –preguntó Harry- qué sucede?

-P-pues verás... Harry –tartamudeó Arthur mientras Harry notaba como su rostro iba subiendo de color- pues... lo que sucede es que... las galletas... pues... cómo te explico? –dijo entre pensativo y dudoso. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Molly y la encontró aún más roja que el propio Arthur, bien, qué diablos estaba pasando? Definitivamente alguien debía explicarle que ocurría.

-Sí...? –dijo invitando a que Arthur siguiera con su "explicación", si pudiera llamársele así.

-Pues... las galletas... Harry...

-Es porqué no le gustan las chispas de chocolate?

-No claro que no es eso... –esta vez intervino Molly- es sólo que... pues... explícale Arthur. –Entre los dos ya tenían a Harry más que confundido, y solo dirigía su vista de Arthur a Molly y viceversa.

-Sí... yo le explico... –dijo, más granate no podía verse- verás Harry, lo que sucede es que... a causa de las galletas... pues... fue que Ron nació...

"_Gracias a las galletas??"_ -pensó Harry, luego volvió la vista confundido hacia Arthur- Ron nació de una galleta?? –le preguntó mientras dirigía ahora su mirada hacia el amasijo que tenía en su mano, sin tiempo que perder soltó la masa y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sí es que así había nacido Ron, entonces él no quería verse de pronto teniendo hijos de una galleta... porque estaba en el mundo mágico, y quien sabe cuántas locuras más no conocía de ese lugar.

-No, no Harry... no es eso... –intervino rápidamente Arthur- lo que sucede es que... Molly y yo.. algunas veces acostumbramos hacer galletas a la manera muggle... pero entonces... pues... sabrás que es muy divertido para nosotros...

-Arthur... –interrumpió Molly al tiempo que su piel lucía escarlata, Harry trató de no reír ante los rostros "amanzanados" de los Weasley.

-Harry... cuando llegas a adulto, y tienes una pareja como Molly... –se quedó callado- bueno, no digo que como Molly necesariamente, sino que cuando tengas tu pareja, pues...

-Sí? –preguntó Harry muy divertido, esa explicación del señor Weasley prometía ser más divertida que su próximo encuentro con los malabaristas mágicos.

-Pues sí... –pasó saliva con dificultad mientras su rostro ya había pasado todas las tonalidades que se pudieran sacar del color rojo- hay cosas que harás con ella, es decir, formas de mostrarse su amor... mira, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho... –se quedó otra vez pensativo- y están casados –afirmó- ... pues... mira... los hombres tienen una "semillita" y cuando están con su pareja ...

-Ahhh... –Harry trató de ocultar su "sonrisita traviesa", en realidad no se imaginaba aquí a Arthur tratando de explicar cómo era que los papás plantaban las "semillitas" en las mamás, mientras Ron allá en los Alpes quizás ya hasta había plantado todo un jardín en Hermione- entiendo... pero lo que todavía no tengo muy claro es que tienen que ver las galletas con lo otro...

-Pues... Harry... el hacer galletas para mi y para Molly... pues... es algo... como decirte... íntimo –no pudo decir exactamente a lo que quería referirse, pues ya estaba demasiado apenado con Harry como para poder hablar francamente con él.

-Vaya... –contestó finalmente ante esa "explicación que no explicaba absolutamente nada" de Arthur- pues... ahora veo... –mintió descaradamente, era lo mejor en ese momento, si no, era probable que las cabezas de Arthur y Molly explotaran ante tanta pena acumulada.

-Bueno, entonces... chispas de chocolate! Molly y yo solo hemos intentado hacer galletas de naranja– dijo Arthur arremangándose las mangas de la camisa dando por terminado el tema.

-Polvorones? – preguntó Harry pensando en cierta marca "muggle" conocida y extrañado por la palabra 'intentado' – y que tal les quedan?

-Pues verás... Harry... –los rostros de Arthur y Molly de nuevo estallaron en un rojo granate- ... la verdad es que... pues... siempre se nos queman...

-Ahhhhh, vaya... –dijo Harry comprendiendo al fin que tenían que verlas galletas con Ron, y con los gemelos, y con Percy y ... mejor no seguir contando Weasleys, trató de no reír- bueno, si quieren, yo me encargo de cuidarlas esta vez... digo, si "de pronto se vuelve demasiado divertido para ustedes"...

Arthur y Molly compartieron unas miradas abochornadas y sonrieron realmente muy apenados tratando de concentrarse en la preparación de las galletas mientras trataban de no mirar a Harry, realmente tenían cara de que deseaban esconder la cabeza entre la masa de las galletas. Harry subió a arreglarse para su salida, pasó un rato y de una de las ventanas de la cocina se desprendía un agradable aroma a pan dulce, bajo a la sala a esperarlos y al pasar por la cocina vía a Arthur limpiando la mesa mientras Molly guardaba las galletas en una cesta y después que se hubieron metido a dar una ducha, obviamente por separado, partieron hacia su paseo.

Harry caminaba viendo asombrado el lugar en dónde se encontraban los torneos y eventos mágicos; parecía un sitio salido de algunas ilustraciones medievales que había visto dibujadas en algún libro de cuentos que había abandonado Duddley y que él tantas veces había leído tratando de escaparse de esa casa, aunque fuera mentalmente. Cada vez encontraba más emocionante y divertido el mundo mágico, sonrió viendo la fila de los que iban a participar para el torneo de arquería mágica, otra fila más para los que se enlistaban para un combate de duelos (nada peligroso). Por fin vio a lo lejos unas pequeñas gradas rodeadas de banderines y en las cuales ya había algunas personas sentadas esperando a que empezara el espectáculo. Harry acompañado de Molly y Arthur, tomó lugar entre la gente a esperar a que iniciara el show de malabarismo mágico.

De pronto se apareció frente a todo ojo, un hombre vistiendo extrañas ropas y lanzando por los aires bolas de fuego y jugando con ellas sin que éstas quemaran sus manos. Una mujer a un lado de él, la que parecía ser su ayudante, comenzó a lanzarle también bolas de hielo, así que el malabarista estaba manejando fuego y hielo sin que sus manos se vieran afectadas por esto. Todo el publico aplaudió, pero aún más fuerte lo hicieron cuando ésta persona, comenzó a levitar por el aire y las bolas de fuego y hielo comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo y bailar a su alrededor mientras este giraba y levitaba encima de todo el publico quien miraba sorprendido aquel acto. Harry se maravillaba ante todo lo que veía, encontraba fascinante el que su primer visita al circo fuera en el mundo mágico, estaba totalmente seguro de que era mil veces mejor que el del mundo muggle.

-Quieres un helado, Harry? –le preguntó Arthur. Harry le sonrió y le respondió con una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

-Claro, me encantaría Arthur –dijo, nunca en su vida había sentido lo que era el calor y el cariño de unos padres y ahora que lo tenía, amaba el sentirse así.

La noche comenzó a cubrir el lugar, el día había transcurrido divertido para unos, mientras para otros había sido un día de pruebas y reflexiones. Harry por su parte, acostado en su cama, aún recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Una risita salió de sus labios al recordar las explicaciones de Arthur, de pronto se le vino a la mente Ron, que estaría haciendo?... estaría plantando "semillitas" en Hermione? Harry sonrió de buena gana y se fue quedando dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por el ruido en su ventana, se puso de pie y encontró a una lechuza picoteando el cristal. Harry le abrió la ventana y tomó el sobre que traía en sus patas y le dio una migaja de pan. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a leer. Harry sonrió mientras leía su contenido, era una carta que Ron le había mandado desde los Alpes.

_**Harry:**_

_Sabes? Ha pasado algo que... bueno, necesito platicar contigo... tu eres como mi hermano, después de todo, verdad?_

(Claro... cómo si lo fuera –pensó Harry sonriendo).

_Bueno... es algo muy importante Harry... algo que tiene que ver con "tu-ya-sabes-quien"..._

(Yo se quien?? –se preguntó Harry- Hermione o Voldemort??... de que rayos esta hablando Ron? –se quedó consternado, pero obviamente, de tal padre tal hijo y Harry encontraba realmente obvia esa frase, seguro que su amigo se estaba refiriendo a su novia... "tu-ya-sabes-quien", vaya forma de referirse a ella).

_Te explicó a mi regreso, ya mañana nos veremos por allá, espero que estés bien, saludos a mis padres y diles que estamos bien y que mañana nos recojan a la "estación" de "aeroaviones" (aeropuerto Ron- corrigió Harry mentalmente), en serio Harry, es muy importante... es una plática hombre a hombre..._

_**Ron.**_

-Hombre a hombre? –pensó Harry en una sonrisa, obvio que eran hombres pero el que Ron ya se estuviera tratando el sólo como una persona muy madura era algo nuevo. Harry dobló la carta y la colocó bajo su almohada mientras aún sonriendo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha.

El día era soleado, el viento se mecía entre la copa de los árboles y Harry salió llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire puro. Sonrió al ver a Arthur afuera, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien. Se acercó hacia ellos y pudo confirmar que se trataba nada menos que de Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de Luna.

-Buenos días, Señor Lovegood, cómo esta? –saludo Harry.

-Buenos días, Harry Potter –le respondió, tal parecía que el padre de Luna encontraba "encantador" el decir el nombre completo del chico, "la leyenda".

-Y Luna?

-Ah –sonrió- mi Luna se encuentra en la casa, esta ayudándome a reconstruirla... ya ves lo que ocurrió con el ataque de los mortífagos... por cierto, entonces Arthur, no tendrás ese recoge-larvas de casualidad?

-No Xenophilius –dijo Arthur- lo tiramos después de que Fred lo encantó para que en lugar de recogerlas las reprodujera...

-Pero porqué lo tiraste?? –le preguntó consternado- eso es maravilloso!! Imagínate!! Reproducir las larvas de "babácidas" sería perfecto!! Todo un ingenioso invento! Nunca dejo de maravillarme de las "sabias decisiones" e "incomparables inventos" de tus gemelos, Arthur...

-Sí... sí... muy "ingeniosos" –dijo Arthur en una sonrisa incrédula.

-Bueno, es una terrible pérdida el que lo hayas tirado, Arthur –dijo tristemente el padre de Luna- bueno, entonces me retiro para seguir ayudando a mi querida Luna, nos vemos Arthur... adiós Harry Potter.

-Adiós señor Lovegood –se despidió también Harry mientras volvía su mirada hacia Arthur.

-Así que otra "bromita" de Fred y George?

-Así es Harry... –le sonrió Arthur mientras le recargaba el brazo en los hombros y se encaminaban hacia el cobertizo- y esa "pequeña bromita" nos costó muchas cosas.. imagínate...

-Pero que son las babácidas??

-Ah son unas larvas que cuando se hacen ya gusanitos, pues dejan tras de si un rastro de baba, pero de una baba ácida que corroe todo lo que toca, así que de esa forma nos quedamos sin algunos muebles y más cosas...

-Vaya, sí que a de haber sido todo un "trabajo" el deshacerse de ellas.

-Puedes estar seguro Harry –le respondió Arthur y entre pláticas de la familia Weasley, se pusieron a asear el lugar. Terminaron y al salir de ahí, Arthur se volvió hacia el chico- oye Harry, no te gustaría ir de pesca?

-En serio?

-Claro... tengo unos equipos para pesca, son "muggles", creo que no te serán tan difícil de manejarlos –le sonrió. Difícil de manejarlos? Harry sonrió ante la "simpleza" del señor Weasley.

-Espero que no me sea difícil el manejar un aparato "muggle" –le guiñó el ojo y sonrió. Arthur sin advertir la intención del comentario de Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia el garaje, sacó dos cañas de pescar junto con unos botecitos donde estaban las carnadas y ambos se dirigieron hacia el río para pescar. Sería un día Padre-Hijo.

Mientras en los Alpes, el frío del lugar no impedía el calor dentro de la habitación de Hermione, ahora había sido Ron quien había ido a hacerle una "temprana visita" a su novia, y ambos se encontraban muy acarameladitos entre los cálidos edredones, besándose y entregándose su amor, Hermione podía sentir el calor y el peso del cuerpo de Ron encima de ella, cada poro de su piel estaba sensible al toque del pelirrojo, hasta podía sentir "cierta parte" del cuerpo de Ron entre sus muslos.

-Esta enorme!! –gritó.

-Claro Harry –dijo Arthur en una sonrisa afirmando la expresión del ojiverde- es lo que sucede cuándo ya eres un experto en estos equipos de pesca muggles, he atrapado cada pez enorme que con solo dos nos alcanza para alimentar a todo el "regimiento" Weasley.

-No sabía que usted acostumbraba a pescar, Arthur.

-No lo estaba Harry, pero cuando todavía era joven, mi padre una vez me regaló uno de estos "jala-peces" y con el tiempo me volví muy hábil en su uso.

-Me sorprende en verdad –sonrió Harry.

Pasaron las horas y Arthur y Harry se encontraban verdaderamente compartiendo un muy feliz momento. Harry nunca había experimentado lo que era el compartir tiempo con un padre, y ahora que se estaba dando eso, sentía que no podía pedir más... en verdad que la vida se estaba encargando de regresarle tantos momentos infelices que le había dado. Sonrió feliz, y cómo ya era algo tarde regresaron a la madriguera, con la cena (los peces) en un bote y listos para cocinarlos. Caminaban hacia la casa, Harry vio desde lo lejos como Molly los esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la agradable luz que desprendía la madriguera de noche desprendían cierto aire de nostalgia y felicidad para Harry, sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia la pelirroja. Esa era, en verdad, la familia que nunca tuvo.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado._


	9. El regreso de Ron y la ida al olmo

**Capítulo 9**

**El regreso de Ron y la ida hacia el olmo**

* * *

-Tierra llamando a Harry, Tierra llamando a Harry, conteste...

-Eh? –preguntó el moreno completamente distraído, aunque su mirada estaba fija en el tablero que anunciaba los arribos y salidas de los vuelos, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Habían llegado esa mañana al aeropuerto a recoger a Ron y Hermione de su viaje, y aunque al principio le había caído muy bien la noticia de que ya llegaban sus amigos, Harry ahora se encontraba diferente. George volteo a ver a su padre y ambos compartieron una sonrisa al ver que ningún intento por llamar la atención del chico servía de algo.

-Creo que no solo vinimos a recoger a Ron, sino también a la mente de Harry... a que hora crees que llegue a aterrizar tu cabeza a tierra, Harry?.

-Muy gracioso... –observó de reojo molesto a George.

-Vamos Harry, solo fue una broma.

-Sí, lo sé... –dijo y aunque sonrío, seguía sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No vio cuando George se acercó a su padre y le dijo en voz baja que Harry estaba molesto, así como tampoco notó cuando Molly lo miró preocupada, él solo estaba pensando en una sola persona, Ron. George le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonriendo le preguntó.

-Estás bien Harry?

-Sí, claro, estoy bien...

-Seguro? –volvió a preguntar- porqué te ves un poco molesto...

-Qué??... qué yo estoy molesto?? JA, JA (risa irónica)... no tengo ningún motivo para estar enojado –y sí, porqué habría de estar enojado?, sólo estaban ahí para recoger a Ron, no?, Harry no estaba enojado... no le molestaba el hecho de que ahora ya no sería más el "hijo" de Molly, así como tampoco le enojaba que Ron llegara y le robara con su presencia la atención de los Weasley... le robara?... Harry suspiró, pero que le iba a robar sí Ron era hijo de Arthur y Molly?, además, Molly estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse feliz al recoger a su hijo, ya que, obviamente y cómo acababa de pensar, Ron era su hijo, y esto no debía ser motivo para que él se sintiera así... es que acaso estaba celoso por Ron?... Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de las cosas en las que estaba penando, Ron siempre compartió su familia con él, entonces, porqué se ponía así ahora?, Harry dejó a un lado los celos y sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor. Volteo a ver a George- estoy bien, en serio.

-Harry, ya llegaron!!... Arthur, George, ya llegó Ron!!– interrumpió Molly completamente emocionada al ver el número de vuelo en donde su hijo viajaba y corrió hacia el ventanal para ver mejor el aterrizaje y su llegada. Harry se sintió un poco triste al ver la emoción de Molly, se dirigió también hacia la ventana y pudo ver a una chica castaña que caminaba muy propia y buscando con la mirada a alguien... seguro que Hermione los estaba buscando y junto a ella, .un pelirrojo despeinado y distraído que bajaba torpemente las escaleras del avión. Los ojos de Harry brillaron con alegría al ver a su amigo de nuevo, sonrió tan feliz que todo lo que había estado sintiendo antes se esfumó completamente al verlo. Vio cómo Hermione regañaba a Ron por querer abrirse paso entre una pareja de ancianos, Harry dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, buscando a sus amigos, veía a mucha gente salir del andén apresurados, rostros sonriendo y encontrándose con otros conocidos que habían ido a darles la bienvenida; de pronto vio una melena pelirroja detrás de una anciana.

-Ron!! –gritó emocionado al verlo, éste al escuchar la voz de Harry, también sonrió feliz y corrió hacia él, ambos se dieron un abrazo e intercambiaron sonrisas. Hermione se les unió también, Harry la abrazó feliz, no sabía cuánto había extrañado a sus amigos hasta que los vio de nuevo- cómo les fue?, qué hicieron?

-Nos fue muy bien Harry, nos divertimos mucho –le respondió Hermione muy feliz.

-En serio? –los miró muy contento- que hicieron para divertirse, cuéntenme.

-Pues hicimos snowboarding Harry –le dijo Ron sintiéndose muy orgulloso- y te puedo decir que lo domino perfectamente...

-Sí, claro... –sonrió Hermione haciéndole burla.

-Entonces todo un experto, eh? –le preguntó incrédulo- no me lo puedo imaginar, qué más hicieron?... se ven muy contentos...

Al oír esa pregunta de parte de su amigo el rostro de Hermione se prendió de un rojo granate ganándole por solo un tono al rojo del rostro de Ron. Harry sonrió confundido al verlos, iba a preguntarles qué pasaba pero Hermione interrumpió su impulso.

-Señora Weasley!! –la saludó feliz e ignorando totalmente aquella pregunta.

-Qué tiene Hermione? –preguntó Harry a Ron mirándola aún extrañado por su comportamiento –dije algo malo?

-No, nada... es sólo que... bueno... tu sabes... –tartamudeó el pelirrojo mientras su cara se teñía de varios tonos rojos-... es acerca de lo que te escribí en la carta, te acuerdas?

-Ahhh –exclamó Harry- la carta...-qué diablos decía la carta? pensó sin recordarlo... vio la mirada de Ron presionándolo más, su amigo le había preguntado sobre...? de que hablaba la carta?!! no lo recordaba- sí, cómo crees que lo pude olvidar? –dijo para ocultar que realmente se había olvidado completamente de ella.

-Mejor hablamos de ello en la casa, Harry...

-Ron! –sonrió George abrazando a ambos chicos por la espalda- cómo te fue?... te sirvió el "kitt de primeros auxilios"?

-Qué? –preguntó sin tener idea de lo que le había querido decir su hermano.

-Vamos, no me digas que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando? –le guiñó el ojo.

-No me estés molestando –le dijo enojado mientras se incrementaba aún más el rojo de su cara. George sólo se rió y se fue hacia donde estaba su madre junto a Hermione y Arthur. Harry volteo a ver a Ron también riendo entre dientes- más vale que no te rías tu también Harry, que yo no veo nada gracioso en esto...

-Vamos Ron, George lo dijo solo jugando...

-Pues no es ningún juego Harry... –bajó la vista al piso- en sí no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar...

-Porqué? –le preguntó mientras seguían detrás a los demás miembros de la familia hacia el auto para partir de nuevo a casa.

-No te lo puedo decir ahora, Harry- cortó la conversación su amigo al tiempo que se dirigía a darle un abrazo a su papá de camino al coche.

Al llegar a la madriguera, Harry aprovechó el alboroto de los Weasley quienes se preparaban para hacer la comida, para irse corriendo escaleras arriba a buscar la dichosa carta, ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para enterarse de que quería hablar su amigo con él. Al llegar a su cuarto –el cuarto de Ron- repentinamente le vino a la mente el contenido de la misiva y entonces, sí que le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Ron y él iban a tener una plática de hombre a hombre sobre "tu-ya-sabes-quien", Voldemort no era nada en comparación con esto, bueno, tal vez la plática de las semillitas y las flores con los señores Weasley se le pareciera... ok, esto iba a ponerse feo. Así que cómo dice el viejo refrán muggle "al mal paso darle prisa"; mejor bajar a comer con los Weasley y "tu-ya-sabes-quien" para a la menor oportunidad poder entablar la dichosa plática. Harry bajó a la cocina encontrándose con todos los Weasley sentados a la mesa y sirviéndose de la comida que había hecho Molly mientras Hermione leía una carta que al parecer, acababa de llegar vía lechuza.

-..."así que debido a que la fiesta va a hacerse en la nueva imprenta de papá, creo que será mejor que nos encontremos en el viejo olmo a medio camino de la casa para de ahí irnos a dónde será la fiesta... no vayan a dejar de venir, eh?, los voy a estar esperando a las 6. Luna."

-Ya se me había olvidado que hoy era la fiesta de Luna –intervino Ron mientras se servía puré de papa en su plato.

-La fiesta con Luna!! Es en tres horas... –exclamó Hermione para luego ponerse a murmurar con la vista fija en la mesa. Sólo se le distinguían algunas palabras sobre vestidos y colores y sobre cuánto tardaba un hechizo para ajustar tallas, hasta que Molly entendiendo de que se trataba le dijo que no se preocupara ya que ella le ayudaría.

-Ron! –lo regañó Molly por su forma de comer para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Harry quien aún estaba de pie en las escaleras- Harry, querido, ven a sentarte que tienen mucho que hacer antes de ir con Luna.

-Claro Molly –sonrió y sentándose a la mesa junto a los demás, se puso a comer también. Después de que hubieron acabado, Ron, Harry y Hermione subieron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse y partir para encontrarse con Luna. Harry terminó de arreglarse y bajó saliendo al jardín de la casa a esperar a sus amigos; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se le unió Ron parándose a su lado. Al ver su rostro, Harry se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento que había temido, la plática; tomó aire y espero a que Ron abordara ese tema.

-Harry... yo... quería hablar... es que, sabes... –paso saliva- Hermione y yo... pues... entre ella y yo...

-Se a lo que te refieres –dijo mientras veía hacia la distancia.

-No, no puedes saberlo –le dijo, haciendo que Harry volteara –tu no has pasado nada como esto... Hermione... ella...

-Sí lo sé, Ron –le explicó tratando de mostrar calma- hubo una vez en que Ginny y yo estábamos besándonos en el nicho atrás de la...

-Qué ... qué tu y Ginny hicieron qué?? –le preguntó asombrado.

-Cálmate, Ginny y yo no hicimos nada, lo que trato de decirte es que amo a tu hermana y que más de una vez se me ocurrieron ciertas ideas... –se sonrojó- es decir, si te entiendo... sí tu y Hermione dieron ese paso y se quieren no entiendo que te tiene tan alterado; deberías de estar feliz... yo lo estaría... creo que sí, después de todo Ginny ... era muy apasionada.

-No es eso –dijo Ron sin enojarse, lo que provocó una mirada de extrañeza de Harry-son muchas cosas, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que yo no soy... no tengo...

-No empieces con eso otra vez –lo interrumpió Harry- sabes que tienes muchas virtudes.

-No, no es eso... es que Hermione; tu la conoces, es tan inteligente, decidida, valiente... terca, bonita... ¡rayos! sí es hermosa... y si ella se ha fijado en mi es porque tiene alguna razón y confío en ella de que ha de ser muy buena.

-De veras que estás hasta el tuétano por Hermione –dijo Harry viendo como una ligera sonrisa asomaba al rostro de su amigo, una sonrisa de ferocidad y alegría que no pudo dejar de envidiar, bueno, hasta el lobo a punto de comerse a la abuelita envidiaría esa sonrisa.

-Sabes Harry... –le dijo ya mas tranquilo y tomando aire- Hermione... sabes como es ella... y yo quisiera... necesito una vida con ella, saber que esta protegida... hacerla feliz, casarnos, hijos... tal vez hijos. Y no puedo darle nada... no tengo nada que darle, no puedo prometerle todo lo que se merece... no ahora...

-Y porqué no se lo dices?

-Te acabo de decir porque – dijo Ron apunto de exasperarse.

-No, lo que me dijiste es que estás preocupado, pero deberías decirle, Hermione te ama, ella te entiende, es más estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo que tu y si le dices lo mismo que me acabas de decir, la harás sentirse más segura, más feliz.

-Vámonos chicos –les sonrió Hermione, ambos voltearon y sonrieron al verla, sobre todo Ron quien no podía quitar los ojos de encima de ella.

-Hermione te ves hermosa – dijo Harry, llevaba un vestido rojo muy elegante y el cabello lacio y bien peinado gracias a un hechizo que le enseñara Molly. Harry sonrió volteando a ver a su amigo, se le veía tan enamorado y orgulloso de su novia, que sintió nostalgia; él ya no tenía a Ginny con él. Trato de ya no pensar en ello, vio cómo Ron se dirigió hacia Hermione, ambos se veían tan enamorados que Harry optó por adelantarse y dejarlos hablar, además, de que no quería sentirse un mal tercio.

De camino al olmo donde habían quedado de encontrarse con Luna, Harry pudo notar como sus amigos se iban rezagando, primero solo hablaban, después vio de reojo cuando Ron empezó a gesticular moviendo mucho los brazos, signo claro de su nerviosismo, para terminar con una Hermione abrazada a su novio. Lo que paso después obligo a Harry a apresurar el paso lo mas rápido que podía sin que se pudiera llamar carrera, no quería estorbar en una sesión de besos, menos de "ese" tipo de besos. "consíganse un cuarto" pensó –"mejor no, así es como empezó esto" se dijo sonriendo y distraído acelerando aún sus pasos. Volteo hacia atrás y alcanzo a ver muy a lo lejos a sus amigos todavía abrazados en el camino, por lo visto la cosa no había pasado a mayores. Decidido a darles tiempo continuo caminando para encontrarse con Luna y explicarle que tendrían que esperar un poco a los tórtolos.

Al llegar junto al olmo vio a luna platicando con alguien al que finalmente reconoció como Draco. Un poco intrigado se acerco a saludarlos.

-Hola Luna- saludó a su amiga sin quitar la vista de Draco.

-Hola Harry.

-También te invitaron a la fiesta, Draco?

-De que fiesta estás hablando? –le preguntó confundido.

-No Harry –intervino Luna rápidamente- Draco está aquí por otra cosa.

-Por otra cosa? –preguntó viendo nuevamente al chico.

-Sí, él quería saber... –dijo Luna pero se vio interrumpida cuando un destello se vio reflejado entre los árboles colina abajo-... que fue eso?

-No lo sé... iré a ver, ustedes quédense aquí... –dijo Harry, pero claro que los dos no le hicieron caso ya que le siguieron justo detrás de él. Iban apresurados, sin saber que era lo que encontrarían cuando de pronto les salió al paso Xenophilius en lamentable estado. Harry corrió a su encuentro al igual que Luna y Draco.

-Harry Potter... –dijo casi sin voz y casi cayéndose al piso dolido por los golpes que mostraba- Luna...

-Señor Lovegood, que le pasó? –preguntó Harry sujetándolo al tiempo en que Draco y Luna lo rodeaban también.

-Papá, quien te hizo esto?? –preguntó Luna asustada y mortificada al ver el estado deplorable de su padre.

-Él... él tiene a mi amigo... –dijo tratando de tomar aire- él... en la casa... esta buscando...

-Qué? –preguntó Harry- quién? –pero un agudo grito lo hizo levantarse de donde estaba y sin esperarse más, corrió hacia el lugar en donde provenía el aullido, no sin antes dejar advertencia a los otros- Luna, Draco, pongan en un lugar seguro al señor Lovegood, yo iré a ver que pasa –les advirtió, pero de igual manera lo desobedecieron y le siguieron. Al llegar ahí, pudieron ver a cuatro hombres, mortífagos (para asombro de Harry) uno de ellos, el más robusto, sometiendo con un crucio a un hombre tirado en el piso, mientras el más alto y espigado, se burlaba del sufrimiento del hombre.

-Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry apuntando hacia el mortífago.

-Difindo!! –gritó otro mortífago quien al verse atacado, no dudo en responderle a Harry.

-Protego!! –grito Draco al tiempo que apuntaba a Harry con su varita y lo salvaba del hechizo que el ojiverde no se esperaba, ocupado a su vez en detener al segundo mortífago que escapaba.

-Quienes son ustedes? –preguntó el hombre alto y de mirada que reflejaba locura- cómo se atreven a meterse en mis asuntos?... Ah, Harry Potter... –sonrió maliciosamente aquel hombre- ahora no ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos, aún... –dijo y luego de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a su cómplice, desapareció con una mirada burlona, para ser seguido por dos de los otros hombres, dejando sólo a uno.

El mortífago que quedo, reía al ver el rostro asustado de los chicos, apuntó su varita hacia Luna pero Harry la aventó a un lado para alejarla del peligro mientras veía que Draco corría para poner a salvo al hombre que estaba tirado en el piso. Harry vio que el mortífago apuntaba al rubio y que de su varita comenzaba a salir un rayo azul dispuesto a darles.

-Protego!! –gritó Harry rápidamente protegiendo al rubio y al hombre de aquel ataque, el mortífago sonrió burlón y luego apunto a Harry con su varita. Draco, después de dejar aquel hombre con Luna, se unió a Harry mientras los dos les hacían frente al mortífago.

-Dónde esta el amigo de Xenophilius? –le preguntó Harry en voz baja al rubio.

-Se lo ha llevado Luna junto a su padre... a un lugar seguro –una voz los interrumpió.

-Harry Potter –dijo burlándose- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.

-Quién eres? –le preguntó Harry al mortífago.

-Draco –dijo ahora dirigiéndose al rubio- sí tu padre supiera en que te estás metiendo... o es que ya has dejado la cobardía atrás? –comenzó a reírse burlón. Draco apretó la varita en su mano sintiéndose humillado.

-Dime quién eres? –preguntó de nuevo Harry- descúbrete el rostro...

-Claro Harry Potter... que mejor que cumplir con el último deseo de la persona que está a punto de morir... –dijo y quitándose la careta, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver el rostro del padre de Crabbe, mirándolo furioso y casi perdiendo la razón.

-U-usted?

-Sorprendido? –sonrió- ahora vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hijo- y tomando su varita apunto hacia Harry mientras se le desencajaba la cara por el odio- Crucio!!

-Protego!! –gritó Harry rápidamente haciendo un escudo con su varita, pero al parecer, el poder que emanaba de aquella maldición llena de odio y rencor, crecía cada vez más y al ver que Harry estaba batallando, Draco también apunto su varita y se unió a Harry.

-Protego!! –gritó también y así se hizo un escudo más fuerte y esta vez fue mayor que la maldición de aquel hombre quien, al ver que no tendría oportunidad frente al par de chicos, se desapareció completamente.

Con la respiración agitada, Harry volteo hacia Draco, tenía la sospecha de que algo tenía que ver en eso que estaba sucediendo. Los gritos de Hermione y Ron lo hicieron voltear.

-Harry.. qué pasó? –preguntó Hermione acercándose hacia su amigo- Luna nos dijo...

-Qué hace este imbécil aquí? –preguntó Ron enojado viendo a Draco- te atacaron y a el lo dejaron atrás?

-No... –les respondió Harry mostrando preocupación en la mirada- Ron, Hermione... Ya sabe que estoy aquí...

-A que te refieres Harry?

-El que atacó a Neville –les dijo mirándolos fijamente- sabe que vamos a pelear...

Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver preocupados y nerviosos, sabían que era inevitable el verse mezclados en una nueva batalla, pero aunque hubieran creído que aún faltaba tiempo para ello, el saber que ya había llegado el momento de pelear hacía que sus corazones palpitaran precipitadamente. No iban a dejar a Harry solo frente a esto; Ron volteo a ver a Draco, mirándolo sospechoso, él nunca confiaría en el rubio y en su pensamiento estaba muy arraigado el hecho de que Draco Malfoy era el enemigo.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste._


	10. Un nuevo espía

Un nuevo espía 

Harry regresó hacia donde se encontraba Xenophilius, lo encontró agitado y aún se veía con miedo en la mirada, Luna estaba con él. Tratando de no mostrarse preocupado, Harry se dirigió al padre de su amiga, se sentía mal debido al estado en que se encontraba, se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado al hombre.

-Se encuentra mejor, Sr. Lovegood? –le preguntó y aunque tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, se podía ver que esto le afectaba. Xenophilius al verlo sonrió triunfal, sabía que era Harry Potter y seguramente en ese momento el enemigo ya se encontraría tirado inconsciente o quizás muerto en el piso.

-Estoy bien, Harry Potter –le puso una mano sobre su hombro- pero mejor dime cómo te encuentras tú? Seguro que ese hombre te ha de haber dado una buena pelea, acabaste con él, verdad? –le pregunto casi afirmando aquello; Ron volteo a ver a Harry quien sólo se mordía un labio pensando que contestar.

-No señor Lovegood, él escapó... pero peleamos con uno de sus seguidores; un mortífago... pensé que ya no habría más de ellos ahora que no esta Tom... –le respondió, mientras veía una chispa de decepción en la mirada de Xenophilius.

-Entonces... no acabaste con él?... se escapó? –le volvió a preguntar sin poder creer que "Harry Potter" había dejado escaparse al enemigo.

-Iba a pelear con él, pero había más mortífagos dispuestos a pelear... Harry no pudo hacer nada más... –intervino Draco tratando de explicar un poco la situación.

-A ti quien te metió en esto, rubio metiche? –se dirigió Ron a él con una mirada que reprochaba enfado y odio. Draco desvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo regresándole una altiva; Harry los interrumpió antes de que empezaran con otra de sus tantas peleas.

-Draco tiene razón, señor Lovegood, cuando iba a pelear contra ese hombre desapareció dejando a sus aliados para combatir contra nosotros, no pude hacer más... –dijo algo cabizbajo, pero Xenophilius sonrió al ver su rostro.

-No te preocupes Harry Potter, seguro estuviste brillante allá atrás en la pelea... –le palmeó la espalda a lo que Ron y Hermione se miraron contristados, tal parecía que Xenophilius pensaba que para Harry no había imposibles y lo disculpaba por no haber dado muerte al nuevo enemigo; por su parte Draco miró al padre de Luna algo atónito, pues no lograba entender cómo era posible que en vez de preocuparse por sí Harry no había salido herido, se hubiera puesto tan triste debido a que había dejado escapar al enemigo. Harry interrumpió aquellos pensamientos.

-Gracias señor Lovegood, sí estuvo algo difícil...

-Lo sé, pero eres "Harry Potter"... que no se te olvide –le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Harry volteo a ver a Ron quien lo miraba con la mirada más extraña que pudiera haber hecho- saben, voy a tener que ser más discreto en cuánto a mis cosas –dijo ocultándose el colgante debajo de su túnica- primero su amigo búlgaro casi me golpea, después destruyen mi casa la vez que ustedes pasaron a preguntar sobre este símbolo y ahora este loco me ataca y casi mata al pobre de Ferdinand, y no paraba de repetir "qué sabes sobre las reliquias?"

-Es cierto Harry –intervino Ron- la persona que salvaste traía una túnica adornada con el símbolo.

-Papá, mejor olvidamos la fiesta y vamos a casa a que descanses y te repongas de lo que te hicieron –dijo Luna muy preocupada, Xenophilius la miró y le sonrió.

-Claro que no Luna, estuviste preparando desde mucho tiempo esta fiesta... no la vas a cancelar sólo por que sucedió esto –vio cómo Luna iba a replicar, pero se adelanto- y no me digas nada "Lunita", yo ya me siento muy bien, ve y convive con todos tus amiguitos que ya todo esta listo para tu fiesta.

-Pero...

-Sin "peros" Luna, anda, vayan a divertirse –le sonrió. Luna le devolvió una sonrisa llena de amor hacia su padre mientras Ron se sujetó el estomago que ya gruñía fuertemente.

-Hazle caso a tu papa Luna, será mejor no contradecirlo; él quiere que vayamos a la fiesta...

-Él o tu eres quien ya quieres ir a llenarte el estómago, Ron? –le preguntó Hermione apenada debido al comportamiento tan falto de modales de su novio. Harry rió de buena gana, en verdad que ya echaba de menos estar con sus amigos.

-Y va a haber muchos platillos Ron –sonrió Luna.

-También preparé una jarra de mi "famoso té" –agregó Xenophilius muy risueño. Ron se volvió a Harry y a Hermione para decirles al oído mientras recordaba el grandioso brebaje que les hubiera ofrecido Xenophilius ese día en su casa antes de que la hubieran atacado los mortífagos.

-Creo que mejor sería que cancelarán la fiesta... –Harry se rió entre dientes mientras Hermione le metía tremendo codazo a las costillas del pelirrojo.

-Vamos chicos –los invitó Luna mientras se adelantaba al lado de su padre. Ron y Hermione fueron segundos en seguirla mientras Harry se quedaba atrás viendo a Draco.

-Quieres venir a la fiesta Draco?

-No Harry, prefiero regresar a la mansión... además, estoy seguro que si voy le aguadaré la fiesta a Weasley.

-Vamos, no es cierto... ambos sabemos como es Ron, sólo dale tiempo.

-De todas maneras te lo agradezco Harry, pero cómo te dije antes, prefiero irme a la mansión, tengo algunas cosas de que hablar con mi padre.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego –se despidió Harry, pero luego se detuvo y se dirigió hacia el rubio nuevamente- por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda Draco.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo –le dijo contristado pues no estaba habituado a que Harry Potter le diera las gracias- tenía que hacerlo, tu sólo no ibas a poder contra esos mortífagos –terminó diciendo con la altivez que ya era habitual en él.

-Tienes razón, pero gracias de todas formas –volvió a decirle Harry y se alejó ahora sí a alcanzar a sus amigos quienes ya se veían algo alejados de ahí.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta estaba completamente adornado con colgantes mágicos de colores, globos que reflejaban luces intermitentes de colores llamativos, un enorme adorno en el centro del sitio y el cual estaba frente a la pista de baile, a su alrededor habían varias mesas ya adornadas con arreglos hechos a mano los cuales definitivamente habían sido elaborados por Luna, pues llevaban su "toque mágico". Los chicos llegaron y se encontraron con que ya había varias caras conocidas en la fiesta. Harry sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentado Neville Longbottom luciendo un saco y corbata de moño algo ridícula, junto a él también se encontraba sentado Thomas Dean.

-Hola chicos, cómo han estado? –preguntó Harry mientras tomaba lugar a un lado de Neville y a la vez que Hermione, Ron y Luna le hacían segunda sentándose.

-Bien Harry.

-Cómo seguiste Neville?

-Mucho mejor Harry, ya me siento más restablecido, aunque no fue para tanto en verdad... pero lo que aún no me puedo perdonar es que no pude pelear contra él, ni siquiera defenderme del ataque...

-No te culpes, no tenías forma de saber que te iban a atacar, después de que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo en que no habíamos visto ataques de mortífagos por aquí...

-Neville me contó de lo que estuvo sucediendo Harry, ya no has sabido nada? –le preguntó Thomas Dean- me he vuelto a apuntar al ejército de Dumbledore ahora que supe esto...

-Ejército de Dumbledore? –Harry sonrió viendo a Neville- creo que ahora debería llamarse "el ejército de Longbottom", después de todo él es quien se ha esmerado en tenerlo vigente.

-No digas eso... –le respondió apenado.

-Bueno, pues realmente si sucedió algo apenas unos minutos...

-Sucedió otra cosa? –preguntó Thomas Dean.

-Otro ataque? –esta vez fue Neville.

-Así es... –Harry dejo la sonrisa atrás y la seriedad se dibujo en su rostro- esta vez atacó al padre de Luna... –ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la rubia quien aún veía sonriente a Harry relatar lo sucedido.

-Atacaron a tu padre, Luna? –preguntó Neville muy molesto, tal vez debido a que recordaba a sus padres siendo atacados por Voldemort- ese maldito!... cómo se atrevió... –Harry y Ron voltearon a verse contristados- dime Luna, cómo esta tu padre?

-Oh, el está bien Neville, gracias por preocuparte por él... pero mi padre es un hombre muy fuerte, debido a que ha tomado mucho jugo de "strongphants" –respondió muy risueña y tan confiada en eso que Neville aún la miraba con un dejo de incógnita en la mirada, a su vez Harry trataba de descifrar en su mente que clase de animal sería ese y Ron no quitaba la mirada de completa rareza y duda. Hermione por su parte solo se limitó a girar los ojos al haber escuchado otra más de las tantas "explicaciones Lovegood".

-Bueno... –interrumpió Dean tomando el tema nuevamente y habiéndose sacudido de la cabeza aquella respuesta- cuéntanos que fue lo que sucedió Harry, conoces a ese tipo?

-No, nunca antes lo había visto en mi vida... pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que el ya me conocía...

-En serio? Qué le dijiste?

-Le dijo, "mi nombre es Potter... Harry Potter" –dijo Hermione destornillándose de la risa, haciendo que Harry también le siguiera el juego mientras Ron, Neville y los demás los miraban en completa duda sin tener idea de que era lo que les hacía tanta gracia.

-De que se ríen? –interrumpió Ron- es Harry... no le hallo la gracia al nombre... o fue algo que me perdí?

-No –dijo sonriendo Hermione al comprobar que en verdad tanto su novio como sus amigos no tenían ni idea de lo que les había hecho gracia- lo que pasa es que es un viejo chiste muggle...

-Un chiste? –preguntó Ron con una cara de soberbia y sarcasmo- vaya que esos muggles sí que cuentan chistes tan graciosos... vaya que saben como divertirse...

-No, no es eso, lo que sucede es que existe una película ...

-Qué es película? –preguntó Neville bastante confundido.

-Pues... es... una historia actuada por personas que encarnan a los personajes de los cuales se hablan en dicha narrativa –trató de explicar Hermione.

-Esos muggles, cómo les encanta complicarse la vida! –dijo Ron quien no había entendido ni una sola palabra de aquella explicación.

-Bueno, el caso es que en esa película sale un agente secreto o espía que es muy bueno en su trabajo y muy famoso; todos lo conocen. Entonces cuando llega a pelear, antes de enfrentarse le preguntan que quien es y él responde: "me llamo Bond... James Bond"... –terminó de explicar Hermione.

-Y el chiste está en...? –preguntó Ron tratando de descubrir lo que causaba tanta gracia y que a el en particular no le parecía tan divertido como a Harry y Hermione.

-Olvídalo Ron –le respondió la castaña bastante molesta y apenada de que su novio se hubiera encargado de arruinarle su "primer instante de comedia". Harry sonrió más al ver el rostro indignado de Hermione y el signo de interrogación en el rostro de Ron. Volteo y se encontró que Neville sí había reído con el comentario, al menos él sí había entendido el chiste.

-Oye, pero aún no entiendo, porqué atacar a Xenophilius? –preguntó Dean contristado.

-Aún no estoy seguro, pero tengo la sospecha de que ese hombre esta buscando algo que según yo creí ya se había olvidado...

-A que te refieres Harry? –preguntó Neville.

-Creo que ésta buscando las reliquias de la muerte... –respondió dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ron y Hermione.

-Las reliquias? –preguntó Hermione extrañada- pero cómo pudo saber de ellas? Poca gente las conoce...

-Que son las reliquias de la muerte? –preguntó Dean confundido.

-Ves a lo que me refiero? –señaló Hermione.

-No lo sé, pero cómo te explicas el que haya atacado a Xenophilius?... solamente él sabía de eso, aparte de Dumbledore y Tom Ryddle.

-Pero... te deshiciste de ellas –dijo Ron en un susurro quien aún recordaba ese día en que habían guardado la varita de sauce en el cuadro de Dumbledore.

-Sí... –le respondió mientras su pensamiento estaba en la piedra que antes de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, había tirado en el nido de las arañas.

-Draco también quería saber de las reliquias de la muerte –intervino Luna mientras comía un pedazo de pastel.

-Qué dices? –le preguntó Harry contrariado- cómo sabe Draco de las reliquias, qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Lo ves? –repuso Ron- ese maldito hurón, estoy seguro que él también tiene que ver en todo esto, que casualidad que se encontrara ahí sacándole información a Luna acerca de las reliquias justo en el momento en que estaban atacando a su padre.

-No... no lo creo –dijo Harry pensativo, pues encontraba bastante creíble el comentario de Ron- Luna, qué fue lo que hablaste con Draco?

-Pues casi nada, él solo me preguntaba sí acaso yo sabía algo de las reliquias y que sí sabía en donde se encontraban... pero le respondí que no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando, después fue cuando tu llegaste y ya sabes todo lo que sucedió después...

-Maldito rubio imbécil... estoy seguro que los Malfoy otra vez están metidos en esto, Lucius fue mortífago Harry, y bien lo sabes, quien no te dice que ahora también este tratando de quedar bien con este nuevo "fulano" para granjearse su favor así como lo hizo con Voldemort –dijo Ron casi rechinando los dientes.

-No lo sé Ron –respondió pensativo, se le hacia difícil de creer eso, realmente había pensado que los Malfoy habían cambiado; luego esas palabras de "tengo algunas cosas que hablar con mi padre" que le hubiera dicho Draco antes de irse le giraban en la cabeza, y si Ron tenía razón después de todo?... no, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, él estaba seguro que Draco aunque fuera altivo y orgulloso debía tener algo de bondad dentro de sí, no podía ser tan malo como Ron lo dibujaba. –Aun no podemos asegurar nada.

-Pues en el caso de que sí tenga que ver con los enemigos, quizás sería bueno tenderle una trampa al presumido de Malfoy para que nos diga que es lo que están planeando, no lo crees Harry? –preguntó Dean.

-Tenderle una trampa? –preguntó extrañado- no veo motivos para actuar así cuando aún no sabemos que esta sucediendo, nosotros no somos cómo ellos... sí acaso vamos a sacar información será de otra manera.

-Y cómo?

-Hablando con Draco...

-Hablando? –se rió Ron- lo dices cómo si eso fuera posible y facilísimo... ah, es cierto, es que me había olvidado que ese "hurón rebotador" ahora es tu amigo.

-No empieces Ron...

-Yo estoy con Harry –intervino Hermione.

-Tu también?? –volteo Ron a verla entre incrédulo y ofendido- esto es un complot contra mi!!

-Ron, nosotros no vamos a tender trampas ni actuar de mala manera, no somos como ellos, voy a hablar con Draco y preguntarle que es lo que esta sucediendo y porqué tanto interés repentino en las reliquias...

-Sí claro, y te va a contestar... –sarcasmo- qué tal si es uno de los malos Harry!! Sólo conseguirás que te capturen y te lleven con el maniático ese!!

-No creo que Draco sea aliado de ellos Ron –le respondió calmadamente- en tal caso, porqué molestarse en ayudarme a pelear contra los mortífagos cuándo hubiera podido ayudarles a ellos a capturarme?

-Tiene razón Harry, Ron –intervino Neville.

-Pues... –el cerebro de Ron maquinaba a todo lo que podía encontrando excusas que pudieran hundir al rubio en cuestión, aunque en realidad no batallaba tanto en hacerlo- pues lo hizo para despistarte!!... porqué seamos honestos Harry, eres muy fácil de manejar...

-Qué? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa confusa y sintiéndose un poco ofendido ante aquel comentario.

-No le hagas caso Harry –se metió Hermione en aquella discusión- siendo honestos, también sabemos cómo es Ron de impulsivo, desconfiado y boca floja.

-Qué? –esta vez fue Ron el que pregunto confundido.

-Vamos, dejemos de pelearnos –intervino Luna- aún no sabemos nada y ya se están peleando; sí seguimos permitiendo que este tipo de cosas nos estén dividiendo, le haremos más fácil el trabajo al enemigo de destruirnos, que sí nos mantenemos juntos en todo.

-Luna tiene razón- dijo Dean- sí Harry piensa que puede sacarle información a Draco hablando con él, entonces yo confió en que así sea.

-Yo también –se le unió Neville mientras seguía viendo a Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias amigos –sonrió Harry.

-Yo también estoy contigo Harry –se apuntó Hermione, Ron solo los miró a todos con un poquito de resentimiento.

-Bueh... que más, ve y habla con el hurón apestoso Harry... eres mi amigo y confió en ti, lo sabes; pero no me obligues a confiar en ese maldito rubio presumido porqué no lo haré –se defendió Ron.

-No te preocupes Ron –le sonrió Harry- y te agradezco el que confíes en mí. –Ron le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo y todos siguieron conviviendo en la fiesta.

Al regresar a la madriguera, Harry ya acostado en su cama, aún no podía dormir pues mil pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza haciéndole imposible el tratar de descansar. Quién sería el tipo ese y para qué querría conseguir las reliquias?... bueno, era lógico que para el mismo propósito que Tom Ryddle tal vez; pero, estaría Draco y su familia de nuevo prestando sus servicios al nuevo enemigo?... Harry lo encontraba bastante difícil, pero también se encontraba confundido de que sí no sería la idea de él de que los Malfoy ahora se mantenían lejos de esas cosas y ahora se encontraba excusando a Draco. Estaba realmente confundido, y entre tanto pensar el cansancio lo venció y comenzó a dormir.

El aroma a panecillos hizo despertar a Ron de sus sueños, rápidamente se sentó en la cama dispuesto a despertar a su amigo y que bajaran a desayunar; pero se sorprendió de ver a Harry ya vestido y poniéndose los zapatos.

-Te levantaste más temprano... te despertó el hambre? Mi madre está haciendo panecillos –aspiró todo el delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina- y parece que también esta cocinando tocino y huevo...

-Vaya Ron, me sorprendes, sí tan solo así fueras tan bueno para la clase de adivinación –sonrió.

-Tal vez sí la bola de cristal desprendiera olores... –sonrió- aunque pensándolo mejor, eso sería mala idea... te imaginas haber olfateado a algún mortífago en la bola?

-Ron, haces que la clase de adivinación tome otro sentido...

-Bueno, no me has dicho porqué te has levantado más temprano, piensas salir?

-Sí eso mismo –dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía su chamarra- voy a ir a encontrarme con Draco.

-Qué?? –se le abalanzó tomándolo por los hombros- es que estás loco? Piensas ir a la mansión de los Malfoy??? –casi lo agarraba a cachetadas para que reaccionara- crees que Lucius va a recibirte con un "buenos días y pásate a desayunar"???

-No, no soy tonto Ron –le respondió apartándose al pelirrojo de encima- hace unos minutos mientras tu estabas "roncando", le mande un mensaje a Draco diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él y que me encontrara en el viejo olmo.

-Ah... -respiró más tranquilo- es bueno saber que no eres tan confiado con ellos...

-Qué?

-Bueno, entonces te quedaste de ver con él en el mismo lugar en donde nos encontramos con Luna ayer?

-Sí, ahí mismo... y ya me voy a desayunar para poder llegar a tiempo y ver que es lo que esta sucediendo.

-Quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó- digo, sólo por si acaso...

-No Ron, no creo que sea necesario –le sonrió Harry y bajó hacia la cocina para desayunar y partir después.

Después de haber disfrutado del ya tradicional desayuno Weasley, partió hacia el olmo aún pensativo en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y también con esas dudas que empezaban a inquietarlo, pero al ver una silueta espigada bajo el árbol, supo que solo era cuestión de minutos para que esas dudas se aclararan de una vez por todas. Entre más avanzaba más podía ver el rostro altivo y delicado del rubio, comenzó a pensar que había sido mala idea y que quizás era mejor haber planeado una pequeña "trampa" aunque fuera inofensiva, pero al acercarse aún más y ver que el rubio le sonrió, toda aquella incertidumbre se evaporó de la cabeza de Harry.

-Veo que sí recibiste el mensaje –dijo Harry saludando con una sonrisa.

-Por algo estoy aquí, no crees? –le respondió un tanto orgulloso- dime de que querías hablar conmigo?... no creo que me hubieras mandado hablar para concertar una cita conmigo –dijo algo burlón.

-Una cita contigo? no creo, yo aún estoy guardando luto –Harry sonrió de buena gana- además, no creo que yo sea tu tipo...

-Tu que puedes saber –dijo Draco siguiéndole el juego mostrando aún esa actitud altiva que ya era característica en él- bueno, de que querías hablar... es acerca de lo que sucedió ayer?

-En parte... bueno, sí es acerca de eso –se corrigió- Luna me dijo que le estabas preguntando acerca de algo, algo que también esta buscando el hombre que atacó a Neville días atrás y que ayer atacó también a Xenophilius.

-Ve al grano Harry.

-Cómo sabes tu de las reliquias de la muerte? –le preguntó sin más, haciendo que Draco se palideciera más de lo que ya tenía la piel.

-Qué?

-Sí, dime, cómo es que tu sabes acerca de ellas?... nadie más sabía de su existencia, a no ser por Dumbledore, Tom Ryddle y Xenophilius quien solo sabe algunas cosas... cómo es que tu sabes de ellas?... es que estás de parte del enemigo?

-Qué? –le preguntó algo confundido- estás todo neurótico, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese loco...

-Entonces?

-Pues... –Draco se mordió un labio mientras pensaba que decir sin meter en problemas a su familia- sé de esto porqué...

-Porqué?... acaso tu familia nuevamente esta ayudando a este tipo?

-Claro que no!

-Entonces dilo de una vez, no te voy a juzgar ni nada, solo quiero saber que es lo que sabes de esto... porque todos piensan que tu y tu familia están metidos en este asunto.

-Claro, era obvio... qué más se podría esperar de tus amigos...

-Entonces desmiéntelos... –lo reto.

-Yo sé de las reliquias porqué unos antiguos "amigos" de mi padre fueron a la mansión a persuadirlo de que se les uniera en esto.

-Qué?

-Cómo oyes, Harry... –dijo molesto y a disgusto por haber confesado- hace ya días fueron Crabbe y Goyle a hablar con mi padre, querían que él también se uniera al loco ese; mi padre se negó a participar en esto, pero como tu sabes de lo que se valen para llevar a cabo lo que quieren, tal y como lo aprendieron del Tenebroso; trataron de amenazarlo poniéndome a mí como carnada... aun así mi padre se negó a ayudarles, sin embargo, para tratar de sobrellevar las cosas y que no saliéramos lastimados nuevamente, se ha visto obligado algunas veces a ayudarles a esconderse.

-Me imagino... al menos Lucius parece que se ha mantenido más neutral en este asunto.

-Así es Harry, mi padre... bueno, más bien nosotros ya no deseamos más problemas, ya bastante tuvimos con todo lo que vivimos en días de Voldemort y después de su derrota; sólo que esto ha sucedido ahora.

-Ya no han ido Crabbe y Goyle a tu casa?

-Sí, y no solo ellos, más personas han llegado, ó a veces se citan en otras partes para hablar acerca de sus próximos golpes o de los planes de "El creyente de la muerte"...

-El creyente?

-Sí, así se hace llamar ese hombre, pero su verdadero nombre es Krassimir Borimirov...

-Quien es ese? –preguntó con bastante duda.

-Un polaco algo loco, con bastantes ideas retorcidas... lo único que sé y que he logrado oír hablar de los mortífagos, es que está buscando las tales "reliquias"... tu sabes algo de eso o que son?

-Sí... sí se lo que son.

-Pues dime entonces...

-Primero necesito saber algo Draco.

-Qué cosa?

-Para que quieres saber tu de esto? –lo miró desconfiado- sí te llego a decir esto, que garantía tengo yo de que no vas a usar esto para ayudar al "creyente" en sus planes...

-Porqué no me interesa ayudarlo Harry, a quien quiero ayudar a que dejen en paz es a mi padre y mi familia.

-Draco... la mejor forma de que ayudes a tu familia no es llevándoles información, es haciendo que se mantengan lo más alejado posible de todo esto... pero pensándolo mejor, serías de más ayuda en nuestro bando... te gustaría pelear del lado de los buenos esta vez?

-Qué dices? –le preguntó confundido- en que te podría ayudar? Además, si lo hago estoy seguro que metería ahora sí en bastantes problemas a mi padre...

-Claro que no, sí nos ayudas puedo prometerte que tu familia no correrá peligro en esto, además ayudaría tener pruebas de que tu familia NO tiene relación con el creyente..

-No suena tan mal... qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que seas nuestro espía Draco, estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

-Infiltrarme entre mortífagos y traerte información arriesgando mi pellejo?

-Vamos, eres un Slytherin, debería serte fácil hacer esto...

-Qué tratas de insinuar? Creí que ya se había acabado esa discriminación hacia la casa de Salazar...

-Bueno, esta bien, es un mal argumento, pero confío en tus habilidades y en que sabrás hacerlo bien sin que sospechen de ti, además, estoy seguro de que tu padre se sentirá orgulloso de que esta vez vas a pelear del lado del que tiene la razón y del que va a salir triunfante de esto.

-Lo dices muy fácil, pero esta bien Harry, seré tu espía –le sonrió- sólo que si voy a estar peleando al lado de ustedes, mantén alejado a Weasley de mi.

-No creo que sea algo imposible de hacer –le sonrió- entonces aceptas?

-Claro, pero quiero que también mi familia esté a salvo de todo esto.

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que decir.

-Sólo una cosa, bienvenido al equipo Draco.

Ambos se sonrieron y después de sellar aquel trato dándose un apretón de manos, partieron cada quien a sus respectivas casas.


	11. Un nuevo equipo

**Un nuevo equipo**

* * *

Harry se encaminó hacia la madriguera sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que todo esto conduciría a un nuevo enfrentamiento, debido a las palabras que le dijera "el creyente" esa vez que se encontró cara a cara con él; "todavía no ha llegado el tiempo de enfrentarnos" había dicho y eso giraba en su mente. Se sentía un poco preocupado debido a lo que seguramente se avecinaba. Luego la imagen de sus amigos se vino a su cabeza dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, ya no se encontraba solo, ahora contaba con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione quienes le estaban ayudando y que ya sabían como él, la historia de las reliquias, también contaba con el apoyo de Neville quien gracias a su fidelidad y valor, aún mantenía con vida el ejercito de Dumbledore y eso sería de gran ayuda; también estaba Luna, quien podía informar a Harry de todo lo que su padre sabía acerca del tema. Y ahora aunado a eso también contaba con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy, su nuevo espía, quien se encargaría de traerle información acerca del Creyente. Harry sonrió, encontró muy similar el lugar de Draco dentro de su equipo al mismo puesto que brindara Snape años atrás al viejo director de Hogwarts; y ahora, aunque no se encontraba Dumbledore junto a ellos, tenía la certeza de que estaban haciendo las cosas como deberían ser... quizás una nueva Orden del Fénix, esa idea le hacía sentirse emocionado. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos la madriguera y a su amigo Ron fuera de ella, al parecer esperándolo. Sabía que lo difícil de armar el equipo sería el tratar de hacer que su amigo aceptara a Draco dentro.

-Cómo te fue Harry? –le cuestionó nada mas llegando- pudiste sacarle información al hurón?

-Sí, de hecho hasta me proporcionó el nombre del que atacó a Xenophilius.

-Y quien es? –preguntó curioso- no será algún nieto o familiar de Voldemort, verdad?

-No, claro que no, a este no lo conocemos. Su nombre es Krassimir –se quedó pensativo- y se hace llamar el "Creyente de la muerte".

-Vaya, ya hasta apodo tiene...

-Sí... y al parecer esta reclutando a los mortífagos que quedan para que se le unan en sus propósitos...

-Y de seguro los Malfoy fueron los primeros en apuntarse... –dijo sin dejar de mostrar que aún sentía antipatía por aquel apellido.

-No Ron, no es así –suspiró- al parecer Lucius ya no piensa formar parte en esto; sólo que lo han estado presionando usando a su familia como amenaza... aún así no se a unido a ellos, lo único que ha estado haciendo es darles albergue ocasional.

-De todas formas Harry, al hacer eso les esta dando la mano como quiera –volvió a decir Ron cruzándose de brazos mirando a Harry con un poco de molestia- aunque no participe en persona ya bastante ayuda les da al esconderlos... con tal de salvarse el pellejo son capaces de todo...

-Vamos Ron, que te caigan mal es una cosa y otra muy distinta es lo que te estoy diciendo y que no quieres aceptar, estoy seguro que Lucius no va a arriesgar a su familia de nuevo sólo para satisfacer el deseo de un completo desconocido... no después de todas las amenazas que sufrieron al lado de Voldemort.

-Creo que eres demasiado "confiado" con ellos, yo de cualquier forma voy a estar precavido, seguro que en cualquier momento dado pueden traicionarte.

-Ya veremos eso Ron, por el momento necesito hablar con ustedes... dónde esta Hermione?

-Esta adentro con mamá... digo, estaba...–dijo al ver que Hermione se acercaba a ellos.

-Harry! –lo miró un poco impaciente- me dijo Ron que fuiste a encontrarte con Draco para hablar, dime, pudiste hacerlo?

-Sí, de hecho tengo que decirles algo importante –les dijo Harry y después de cerciorarse que no estuviera algún Weasley (aparte de Ron) escuchándolos, los encamino alejándose de la madriguera- estuve hablando con Draco y acordamos en que va a unirse a los seguidores del Creyente y trabajar como espía para nosotros...

-Estás loco Harry? –lo interrumpió Hermione- no digo que no me interese o me preocupe lo que llegue a sucederle a Draco al hacerlo, pero, creo que sí es muy arriesgado, no crees?

-Estoy consciente de lo que esto significa para mi y para Draco... –Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver extrañados al oír a su amigo, Harry se contrario y rápidamente corto esos pensamientos- además, él lo sabe y aún así dijo que nos ayudaría.

-Lo único que me sigue asombrando es lo rápido en que confías en ese hurón –intervino Ron haciendo burla en la voz- sólo espera a que lo descubran o que su vida corra peligro para que veas como te va a dar la espalda para salvar su pellejo, y ya veremos quien tenía razón...

-Vamos Ron, sabes que sólo lo dices porque no te cae muy en gracia el que él nos esté ayudando –le dijo Harry, aunque en su interior no encontraba tan descabellada la idea de su amigo- yo hable con él y sabe a lo que se esta arriesgando al ayudarnos... además, que no hizo lo mismo Snape para ayudar a Dumbledore?

-No me vengas con eso Harry –le dijo Ron con un poco de sorpresa al ver cómo Harry había sacado ese otro tema a colación- ahora vas a defender también al grasoso de Snape? Y después de todo lo que hizo... hasta dar muerte a Dumbledore!!

-Pero fue porque él se lo pidió Ron, todo era parte del plan que el mismo Dumbledore había planeado... es más, hasta mi propia muerte estaba contemplada dentro de eso –le dijo sintiendo como comenzaba a elevarse su tono de voz al sentirse presionado- Snape solo siguió órdenes y actuó conforme lo mejor que podía haber hecho para la derrota de Voldemort...

-Claro! –se burló Ron- ahora resulta que Snape fue un héroe...

-No dije que lo fuera, pero algo que sí se Ron, es que parte del triunfo que tuvimos fue también gracias a él y murió en batalla sin que nadie se lo reconociera.

-Vamos Harry, "no hagas hechizos para ocultar embrujos"...

-Qué? –Harry lo miró confundido.

-Sí, que no quieras ahora pintar a Snape como un mártir cuando bien que sabemos la clase de persona que fue cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, o ya se te olvidó como te trató?

-Ron, tu no sabes y ni tienes idea de porqué fue así Snape conmigo... –dijo Harry algo pensativo, el rostro de Lily se le vino a la mente- en realidad, el profesor Snape pasó por muchas cosas y... yo simplemente lo entiendo un poco Ron –lo miro con angustia- creo que nuestras vidas no fueron tan placenteras, al menos yo tuve amigos... en cambio él...

-Por Melín –Ron se llevó la mano a la cabeza- sí sigues así vas a venir compadeciendo hasta al mismo Voldemort...

-No... no es eso –dijo Harry pensativo- el profesor Snape hizo mucho por la causa y desgraciadamente nadie se lo va a reconocer debido a que siempre vivió con la imagen de ser un mortífago...- Hermione solo miraba a sus compañeros seria, parecía estudiar el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos. Ella se inclinaba más a apoyar las opiniones de Ron, sin embargo, aunque las razones de Harry fueran algo débiles, esa seguridad y plena confianza que proyectaba al defender al maestro de pociones, hacían que se pusiera en un plan más neutral en cuanto al asunto.

-Dirás lo que dirás Harry, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho y lo sabes bien, pero no quieras venderme a un Snape bondadoso y caritativo cuando yo sé que no lo fue.

-Cómo quieras Ron, sólo te puedo decir que yo tengo mis razones para saber que él no fue una mala persona, sólo alguien a quien le tocó vivir una mala vida...

-Merlín... –Ron giró los ojos fastidiado.

-Dejen de hablar de Snape –los interrumpió finalmente Hermione- todo eso ya pasó, ahora lo que debe importarnos es ese tal Creyente y como vamos a impedir que consiga las reliquias.

-Hermione tiene razón... –dijo Harry tratando de arreglar las cosas con su amigo.

-Claro, siempre la tiene... –repuso Ron resignado a dejar el tema por la paz.

-Estabas diciendo que Draco será el espía –siguió la castaña con la conversación- dime como va a hacer para pasarte información?... qué vamos a hacer nosotros mientras?

-Cuando Draco se haya infiltrado junto a los seguidores y se haya reunido con ellos, me hará saber de los planes que tengan o los próximos ataques, sí es que continúan... sólo que aún no tengo muy en claro cómo hacer para mantenernos en comunicación y que no corra peligro al ser visto conmigo...

-Quizás no sea un gran problema eso, Harry, deja eso en mis manos –le sonrió Hermione.

-Por cierto, ya sabe Neville la "buena noticia"? –interrumpió Ron al ver que ahora no solamente Harry se preocupaba por la seguridad de Draco, sino que también Hermione le seguía la corriente a su amigo.

-No, no se cómo hablar con él sin que Molly y Arthur se enteren... de hecho tu viste lo que tuve que decirles para que me dejaran salir esta mañana a encontrarme con Draco.

-Sí, lo sé –musitó Ron girando los ojos, conocía perfectamente bien a sus padres- aunque no creo que tu excusa de "creo que se me cayó el reloj abajo del viejo olmo ayer y voy a buscarlo" fuera un gran pretexto, no después de que al levantarte de la mesa, todos pudimos ver que aún lo traías puesto.

-En serio? –preguntó Harry entre apenado y divertido- creo que se me pasó la parte de "quitármelo ANTES de bajar a la cocina"...

-Bueno, de todas formas no se opusieron ni dijeron nada –dijo Ron dejando salir una sonrisa de sus labios, al parecer ya se había evaporado aquel enfado que había tenido con su amigo.

-De todas formas Harry –intervino Hermione- es imposible el que continuemos hablando en casa de Ron; sobre todo porque seguramente las cosas van a irse poniendo peor y sí no queremos que Molly ni Arthur se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo, tenemos que encontrar algún lugar en donde podamos hablar en privado, cómo un escondite...

-Qué les parece "el tres escobas"? –opinó Ron alegremente- sería un lugar espléndido para reunirse, así podríamos hablar, tomar cerveza de mantequilla, comer alguna que otra cosa...

-Claro Ron, hasta que caiga uno de los seguidores y nos descubra... que no ves que sería muy sospechoso el que Harry, tu, Neville, Luna, yo y sobre todo Draco nos reuniéramos seguido ahí para hablar? –dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Bueno, no había pensado en eso, es que siempre se me olvida que ahora el hurón rebotador ya va a formar parte de esto...

-Sí, levantaría mucha sospecha, además de que sería peligroso para Draco el formar parte de los seguidores y que después lo lleguen a ver reuniéndose con nosotros... y la verdad es que ya no quiero poner a nadie en peligro, ya bastante tenemos con haber inmiscuido a Neville, Luna y Thomas junto con los que aún siguen en el ejército.

-Lo tengo –exclamó Hermione- qué les parece sí nos reunimos en Grimmauld Place?

-Pero el lugar esta hechizado, y ninguno de nosotros somos el guardián del secreto para autorizar la entrada a los demás a la casa –dijo Ron un poco afligido.

-Sí pudiéramos cambiar el hechizo –dijo Hermione compungida- o modificarlo para que Harry fuera el guardián del secreto sería mucho más fácil el darle la entrada a los demás chicos, ahora, el guardián actual es...

-Era Dumbledore... –la interrumpió Harry.

-Qué por cierto ahora esta muerto –terminó de decir Ron aguitado.

-No del todo –sonrió Hermione- aún esta una parte de él en el cuadro de la dirección en Hogwarts...

-Y pretendes que vayamos allá y lo robemos? –preguntó Ron algo confundido- no crees que va a ser muy notorio el hueco que va a dejar tremendo cuadro en la pared?, no crees que McGonagall no lo va a notar?, está bien que está vieja pero no es tan ciega, vamos Hermione, me sorprendes...

-No seas iluso Ron... –le respondió Hermione entre dientes- lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que pensar cómo hacer para que nos confíe como cambiar el hechizo y que podamos nombrar a un nuevo guardián.

-Sabes Hermione- dijo Harry pensativo- no creo que sea complicado, lo único que necesitamos es pedirle ayuda a McGonagall para hacerlo, después de todo, la mansión de los Black es mía, y de que me sirve sí no puedo llevar a nadie a ella?

-Tienes razón Harry –sonrió Hermione cómplice a la idea de su amigo- escribiremos una carta a McGonagall para pedírselo, mientras Ron...

-Sí ya sé, yo distraigo a mamá –la interrumpió el pelirrojo- por cierto, yo no sé si sea tardado eso de los cambios de guardianes en los hechizos, pero sí es así, deberíamos estar prevenidos y pedirle a McGonagall que nos diga cómo podemos hacer para que Neville pueda entrar de una vez a Grimmauld Place para poder reunirnos y hablar...

-Vaya Ron, es muy buena idea –le sonrió Harry- al menos de esta forma Neville podría pasar la información a los demás, sí es que llegásemos a necesitar la ayuda de ellos.

Habiendo quedado de acuerdo, los tres se dirigieron a la madriguera para llevar a cabo sus planes, Hermione y Harry escribirían la carta a McGonagall mientras Ron, tragándose toda la vergüenza del mundo, puso su mejor cara de melancolía y les pedía a sus padres le contarán acerca del mágico pasado de ellos. Así pasaron varios días sin que recibieran noticias de parte de Hogwarts o de Draco, esto ponía a Harry cada vez más nervioso ya que sí acaso recibía noticias de su espía era para avisarle cosas que no eran tan importantes, cómo el nombre y la hora en que se reuniría con alguno de los seguidores para negociar su aceptación dentro del grupo. Cierto día, mientras Harry estaba recostado en su cuarto, le llegó una lechuza con un nuevo recado de Draco, este era más largo que los anteriores y al parecer más importante ya que le decía que después de mostrarles a los seguidores que él no pensaba como su padre, por fin lo habían aceptado dentro de su grupo y ahora lo habían invitado a una reunión dónde estaría Krassimir, el Creyente. Harry bajo a buscar a Ron y Hermione al mini-campo donde estarían supuestamente "entrenando" quidditch cómo quisieron hacerle creer, ya que él bien sabía que seguro se trataba de una de sus tantas mentiras para estar solos, ya que Hermione odiaba volar en escoba así que eso de "entrenar" sería algo imposible para ella. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Ron solo, pensativo y pateando piedras, se sonrió y corrió a su encuentro, Ron al ver su expresión supo que algo nuevo había sucedido.

-Qué pasa Harry?

-Acabo de... –no terminó de hablar, cuando Hermione llegó corriendo hacia ellos muy emocionada.

-Llegó carta de Hogwarts!!

-En serio? –preguntó Harry emocionado, tal parecía que las cosas ya comenzaban a funcionar.

-Sí, acaban de llegar –se las entregó- dicen que han aceptado que regresemos a retomar nuestros estudios y que nos esperan para enero.

-Enero? –preguntó Ron- que no es mitad de año escolar?, pensé que íbamos a cursar todo el séptimo grado...

-Tal vez nuestra participación en la batalla hizo que nos consideraran más adelantados en conocimientos mágicos y así decidieran que no teníamos que cursar completo el séptimo año –dijo Hermione tratando de contestar la pregunta. – Además nos envían unas guías para que nos pongamos al corriente, a parte de la lista de libros, obviamente.

-Y no solo eso –la interrumpió Harry sacando una nota más de su sobre- McGonagall por fin respondió a lo que le pedimos.

-Qué te dice?

-Que le parece buena idea y que va a trabajar con Dumbledore en cuánto a eso, espera enviarme un aviso para encontrarme con ella en Hogwarts cuando todo este listo. Además de que me mando una nota para que quien yo quiera pueda entrar a Grimmauld Place mientras resuelven como cambiar el guardián del hechizo, pero...-dijo levantando la vista hacia Hermione algo consternado- para haber hecho eso tendría que haber escrito el guardián la nota, no?... y no creo que Dumbledore desde su cuadro pueda escribir algo.

-Harry... –giró los ojos Hermione- para eso existen los hechizos!

-Cierto... –dijo apenado.

-Por cierto, que ibas a decir cuando llegaste Harry? –preguntó Ron al recordar que lo había visto venir dispuesto a algo.

–Ah es verdad, es que hace rato recibí también carta de Draco –les dijo- al parecer por fin ha logrado que lo aceptaran dentro de sus filas. Dice que le costó mucho convencerlos ya que estaban extrañados de que él estuviera muy decidido a formar parte cuando el mismo Lucius rechazó la oferta.

-Bueno, quizás le ayudó mucho el ser un hipócrita hambriento de poder y gloria... –dijo Ron rompiendo el encanto en las palabras de Harry- seguro que no batalló mucho en convencerlos.

-Olvídalo Ron... –suspiró Harry- lo que sí me preocupa es que no sé cuánto tiempo le vaya a tomar el sacar información y pasárnosla.

-Esto va a ser tardado... –bufó Ron un tanto fastidiado- que no podemos nosotros investigar por nuestra propia cuenta?

-Es que sí vamos a hacer algo, eso sería ir a Hogwarts a buscar la piedra que quedó abandonada en el nido de las arañas... –dijo Harry pensativo- y la única forma de no levantar sospechas sería esperar hasta que regresemos al colegio y...

-D-dijiste... en el... nido de... las arañas?? –Ron pasó saliva.

-Sí... –respondió Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Qué no pudiste haberla dejado en cualquier otra parte?? –le preguntó con suma mortificación- porqué ahí??

-Lo siento Ron... –dijo Harry un tanto presionado- perdóname entonces por haber sido tan egoísta y no acordarme de tu fobia a las arañas cuando iba preparándome mentalmente para morir...

-Bueno ya, no tienes que ser tan sarcástico... –dijo un tanto ofendido- sólo que tu sabes que las arañas nunca me han gustado...

-Sabes?, creo huyeron cuando sucedió lo de la Batalla, Ron –dijo pensativo como recordando aquel momento- además, muchas murieron en la guerra y las demás seguro que no regresaron...

-Estas seguro? –preguntó Ron un poco desconfiado- qué tal si vamos y en plena búsqueda se aparecen...

-Vamos Ron, qué significa una araña para ti? –le sonrió Harry palmeándole la espalda animándolo.

-Pues... "eso" precisamente... -Hermione y Harry se sonrieron mientras Ron casi sentía las patas de las arañas caminándole por la espalda.

-Bueno, cómo le haremos para informarle a Neville que nos estaremos reuniendo en Grimmauld Place sin que se enteren Molly y Arthur? –se dijo Harry pensativo.

-Podríamos decir que vamos a ir a comprar nuestros útiles, así no nos dirán nada y podremos avisarle a Neville que nos encuentre en el Callejón Diagon, y ya de ahí nos pasaríamos a Grimmauld.

-Sí, tienes razón; aunque espero que a mi madre no se le vayan a aflorar sus instintos maternos y quiera acompañarnos a la fuerza –dijo Ron dirigiendo la vista hacia su casa.

-No creo –agregó Hermione- en tal caso podríamos decirle que iremos con George... él sabe lo que ha estado ocurriendo, además ya una vez nos ayudó, no lo crees así, Harry?

-Sí, y es muy posible que vayamos a tener que recurrir a él –le respondió.

-Entonces por lo visto ya se resolvió ese "pequeño problema" –agregó Ron- sólo quedaría ver cómo nos mantendremos comunicados entre nosotros, bueno, digo, con Neville y los demás ya que ellos son más difíciles de encontrar.

-Creo que yo podría arreglar eso –intervino Hermione- aún conservamos las monedas que hechizamos, sólo es cuestión de arreglarlas, así cada vez que nos estemos reuniendo en Grimmauld, podremos comunicarnos con los demás y avisarles a que horas y cuando será la reunión.

Harry y Ron sonrieron aprobando la idea de su amiga y sin mucho que decir después, se dirigieron de vuelta a la madriguera. Ron platicaba animadamente, sin embargo Hermione comenzó a notar que la voz de Harry se apagaba poco a poco hasta dejarse de oír por completo, y no solo eso, sino que ya no caminaba a la par de ellos y se iba quedando atrás, sin decirle nada a Ron, volteo a ver a su amigo y lo encontró caminando despacio, con la vista hacia el piso y muy pensativo.

-Harry, estas bien? –preguntó Hermione al ver su semblante- te ves preocupado... es por Draco?

-No lo sé, siento que de todos es el que se está arriesgando más... –dijo mortificado y algo avergonzado de que su amiga lo hubiera descubierto- sé que lo hace de buena gana, pero... no puedo evitarlo, sigo sintiéndome mal por eso... no debí pedirle que fuera espía... qué tal si le sucede algo?... cómo se supone que me voy a enterar sí necesita ayuda o sí su vida corre peligro de pronto?, no pienso dejarlo sólo o abandonarlo a su suerte sin hacer nada, no me lo perdonaría.

-Te entiendo Harry –le sonrió Hermione sin poder ocultar cierto brillo en sus ojos- yo podría arreglar eso, confía en mí, verás que haré algo para que Draco pueda comunicarse contigo cada vez que esté en peligro y... ya lo demás dependerá de ti, Harry.

-Cómo vas a hacerlo, con las monedas?

-Creo que con algo mejor que eso –le sonrió mostrando algo de emoción haciendo que el ojiverde se contrariara ante su reacción- tu sólo confía en mí.

-Bien, eso haré... –le respondió sin dejar de ver a su amiga con un poco de disimulo, creyó ver cierta cosa en su mirada que le hacía ponerse nervioso, pero vamos, era Hermione, así que sí acaso ella pensaba algo, seguro se lo iba a decir sin rodeos.

Después de dos días, y habiendo terminado de desayunar, los tres se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon en busca de George, tal y cómo les había recomendado Molly hacerlo ante tanta insistencia de que "ya estaban grandes y que podían cuidarse ellos solos". Lo encontraron dentro de su tienda muy entretenido explicándoles a un par de despistados, cómo era que se utilizaba uno de sus tantos inventos. Al levantar el rostro y ver a sus amigos, sonrió plácidamente y dejo a sus clientes.

-Qué hacen aquí chicos?

-Pues... –dijo Harry.

-No me digan, los mandaron para que los acompañara a comprar sus materiales, verdad?

-Cómo supiste? –preguntó Hermione extrañada- que "tan bueno" eres en adivinación?.

-Yo?? –sonrió- claro que no, lo supe porqué hace un rato habló mamá conmigo y me lo dijo; así que... –se estrujó las manos- están listos?

Harry volteo a ver a Ron quien veía a Hermione quien a su vez miraba a Harry; George al ver la reacción de los amigos, supuso que algo más estaban tramando, así que no tuvo más opción que suspirar al saber que seguro era otro pretexto más que habían usado para escaparse de la madriguera y ayudarles. –Bueno, supongo que no es sólo por eso que están aquí, verdad?

-Algo así...

-No importa –torció la boca un tanto complaciente- vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer, denme las listas que yo me encargo de comprar sus libros.

-Gracias George –exclamó Harry muy contento- te debo una!

-Una? –le dijo jugando- qué malo para las cuentas saliste... creo que me debes más que eso –vio como salieron corriendo sus amigos y mirando la lista de útiles que le entregaran, sonrió pensando que seguían siendo igual que siempre.

Después de caminar por entre las calles angostas del lugar, vieron a lo lejos a Neville completamente sumergido en el escaparate de una librería viendo los títulos más nuevos que habían salido a la venta. Se acercaron a él quien los recibió con una sonrisa y le dieron la noticia que habían recibido hacía poco –no sabía que los habían aceptado en Hogwarts de nuevo para que reanudaran sus estudios.

-Así es, pero ahora estamos aquí por algo más importante Neville –dijo Harry.

-Qué cosa?

-Vamos a ir a Grimmauld Place –le sonrió.

-A la casa de Sirius?...

-Ya no más –intervino Ron- ahora es de Harry.

-Pero de cualquier forma y aunque ahora pertenezca a Harry, que no está bajo un encantamiento? –volvió a preguntar Neville- creo que no voy a poder verla...

-Sí, de hecho aún esta bajo el encantamiento–le respondió Harry- pero lo bueno es que ahora tengo la manera de que puedas entrar también, ya que hemos estado hablando acerca de que necesitamos un lugar más privado para poder reunirnos y hablar acerca de las reliquias.

-Me parece bien Harry, y creo que Grimmauld Place es el mejor lugar para hacerlo; al menos esta oculto a los demás ojos de la gente.

-Así es Neville, por lo pronto vamos allá que hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hablar.

Partieron del Callejón dirigiéndose hacia Grimmauld Place, al momento de llegar y que Harry le mostrara el papel para que lo leyera, ante los ojos de Neville los edificios comenzaron a temblar de pronto y a dividirse dejando espacio a una vieja y enorme casona que parecía extenderse entre ellos.

-Wow... –exclamó Neville asombrado ante lo que había visto, Harry le sonrió y habiéndole palmeado la espalda, lo invitó a entrar. Era una mansión un tanto lújubre, el vestíbulo era un enorme salón y en una de las paredes colgaban las cortinas que cubrían el cuadro de la Sra. Black. A Neville no dejaba de asombrarle el interior de la casa y tratando de no quedarse atrás apresuró su paso para seguir a sus compañeros. De una de las paredes se asomaba una enorme puerta negra de madera, Harry se paró frente a ella y volteo a ver al asombrado Longbottom.

-Este es el salón en dónde se solía reunir la Orden del Fénix –dijo señalando la enorme puerta negra- y ahora es en donde nos reuniremos cada vez que se requiera, y en dónde también podrás entrenar a tu ejército, Neville.

-Aquí? –preguntó asombrado viendo la enorme e imponente puerta labrada. Harry iba a abrir la puerta cuando cierta voz rasposa llamó su atención.

-Joven amo –interrumpió la escena Kreatcher, su rostro amargado y viejo ponía incómodo a Neville- no me dijo que vendría...

-Lo siento Kreatcher –se disculpó Harry- sólo estaremos por un rato, mientras quizás podrías... no sé... descansar en la cocina?

-Descansar? –preguntó extrañado, tal parecía que el asunto que había llevado a Harry y sus compañeros a Grimmauld Place era algo privado- bien joven amo, Kreatcher estará en la cocina esperando sus órdenes –y diciendo esto el elfo se encaminó hacia la puerta viendo a los presentes con su molesta y ya conocida mirada, después que hubo desaparecido, Harry volteo a ver a Neville.

-Bien, cómo te decía, aquí es donde entrenaremos, sólo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo acerca de que es lo que vamos a necesitar y arreglar un poco el lugar para que sirva cómo sala de entrenamiento –les dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta y dejaba al descubierto un gran salón impresionante, lo cual no dejaba duda de que los Black habían sido una familia acaudalada y poderosa.

-No puedo creer que todo esto es tuyo Harry –dijo Neville aún asombrado ante la extravagancia de aquel lugar- es sorprendente.

-No tanto –le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa en el centro del salón- es solo una casa tan normal como las demás. Bien... -volvió a tomar el tema mientras veía que sus amigos se sentaban junto a él en la mesa- Neville, una de las razones para que nos reuniéramos este día es para comunicarte que desde hace días, Draco ya forma parte de nuestro equipo.

-Draco? –preguntó extrañado- entonces porqué no está aquí con nosotros?

-Porqué sólo va a reunirse en casos que sean de extrema importancia, ya que podría ser peligroso sí los seguidores o el Creyente descubren que sólo esta con ellos para traernos información –dijo Harry sin evitar mostrar un poco de frustración al decirlo- recibí esta mañana una carta diciendo que ya había sido aceptado como uno de los seguidores.

-Así que el que me atacó es el Creyente –preguntó Neville- crees que sea muy poderoso?

-La verdad es que no sé cuan poderoso sea, pero sí tiene el respaldo y la ayuda de los ex mortífagos, es porqué quizás sea lo suficientemente aterrador cómo para haberlos convencido de seguirlo; pero sea cual sea el caso, nosotros tenemos que estar preparados ante cualquier situación que se llegué a presentar –advirtió- no podemos permitir que el mundo mágico siga sufriendo en manos de magos desquiciados; así que seguiremos entrenando y nos reuniremos cada vez que sea necesario para planear que haremos. No podemos dejar que esto se convierta en una nueva pesadilla para la gente, como lo fue en el caso de Tom Ryddle, y si algo podemos hacer para evitarlo entonces lo haremos, aunque eso signifique que nuestras vidas quizás lleguen a correr peligro...

-Y si eso llegara a pasar, para eso vamos a contar con esto –lo interrumpió Hermione depositando en la mesa un saquito lleno de monedas- he modificado el hechizo anterior que había puesto en ellas para que ahora, a parte de avisar cuando serán las reuniones, también avisarán cuando uno de nosotros esté en peligro ó necesite ayuda; va a ser una para cada uno de nosotros cuatro y las demás para que Neville las reparta en el Ejército de Dumbledore...

-Hermione, aún así creo que te has olvidado de algo... –la interrumpió Harry- dijiste que somos cuatro, pero en realidad somos cinco... cómo le va a hacer Draco para avisar que está en peligro?... dijiste que no iba a ser con las monedas, entonces cómo se va a comunicar?...

-Calma Harry, te dije que confiaras en mí, y no me he olvidado de Draco cómo tu estas pensando... –dijo sacando un anillo de la bolsa del pantalón y dándoselo a Harry, captando la completa atención del ojiverde; continuó con su "pequeño plan" el cual ya había planeado para que precisamente la conversación llegara hasta ese punto y que Harry le reclamara eso; ya que había algo que ella como mujer, presentía y que no dejaría pasar de largo, así que trataría de encontrar respuestas a su misma cuestión – elegí un anillo para Draco, Harry, así cuando él esté en problemas, su anillo podrá comunicarse con tu moneda y así podremos darnos cuenta e ir a ayudarle... además de que no causará sospechas frente a los seguidores del Creyente ya que, es un anillo... cómo el que usan las personas cuando quieren lucir algo en sus manos o mejor aún, cuando están "comprometidas"...

-Sí, sí, sí... –la calló Harry rápidamente sintiendo súbitamente cómo un calor le subía de los pies a la cabeza al oír esa palabra- ya entendimos, no necesitas decir tanto- Hermione solo sonrió satisfecha para sí misma, al parecer había logrado responder a su pregunta; aunque esto había logrado el repentino sonrojo de Harry y las miradas extrañadas y confundidas de Ron y Neville que no tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-Hermione... –la interrumpió Neville- debo decirte que me recuerdas mucho a "Q"...

-A quién? –le preguntó sin quitar aún la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí –volvió a decir con una tímida sonrisa- vi una de esas cosas a las que llamas "películas" de James Bond... –Hermione volteo a ver a Harry y sonrió, éste le hubiera devuelto la sonrisa sino hubiera estado tan concentrado en controlar todavía el sonrojo de su rostro- y me acabas de recordar a "Q"... tu sabes, la cajita, los aparatos, los inventos...

-Bueno, es que alguien tiene que ser el "cerebro" del equipo –le dijo Hermione sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo- ok, entonces, las monedas nos darán el aviso cuando alguien necesite ayuda, y para Draco "el anillo"... –dijo volviendo a poner rojo y casi al filo de la silla a Harry.

-Sabes Harry –intervino Neville viendo cómo el ojiverde observaba pensativo el anillo, jugando con el en su mano- quizás yo sepa cómo hacer para entregárselo sin que cree problemas el hacerlo. La película de espías me dio una idea...

-Bien Neville en ese caso, dejo el anillo en tus manos –se lo entregó sin apartar la mirada del objeto- te lo encargo mucho, la vida de Draco depende de eso.

-Descuida Harry, sé cómo hacerlo, confía en mí –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón- entonces, tomando el tema de los entrenamientos, qué es lo que vamos a necesitar?

-Pues cómo les dije antes, he contemplado este salón para que sirva como lugar de entrenamiento, también hay una biblioteca en dónde podemos encontrar infinidad de hechizos y encantamientos... hasta de magia oscura, después de todo, era la casa de los Black.

-Por cierto, el profesor Lupin tenía muchas cosas que empleaba en sus clases de defensa... crees que Andrómeda todavía las conserve? –le preguntó Ron- a lo mejor y todavía tenga algunas criaturas, como el boggart, y eso sería de mucha ayuda, no creen?

-Sí, tienes razón –le sonrió Harry mientras Hermione miraba a su novio totalmente orgullosa de sus brillantes espontaneidades- podríamos ir a casa de Andrómeda y pedirle prestadas las cosas, no creo que vaya a decir que no...

-Podríamos decirle a mamá que nos acompañe con el pretexto de ir a ver cómo está Teddy, seguro que aceptará encantada.

-Bien, y mientras que esté distraída platicando con Andrómeda, podríamos dejar caer el comentario sobre lo mucho que nos ayudaría en nuestra preparación como futuros Aurores los apuntes y las cosas de Lupin...

-Y ya que ella nos autorice, podríamos ir vía chimenea hasta su casa y tomar las cosas... –intervino Hermione- mientras tanto, Neville nos esperaría aquí para recogerlas...

-Entonces, creo que ya no hay más que decir –dijo finalmente Harry y así concluyó la primera reunión.

Al otro día, todos se encontraban disfrutando de un desayuno Weasley, cuando Harry, después de haber terminado, dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione mostrando una sonrisa cómplice –estaba viendo mis viejos apuntes de cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts y me encontré algunos de cuando Lupin nos dio clases de defensa, no pude evitar el preguntarme cómo estaría Teddy, ya tenemos mucho tiempo que no lo vemos.

-Tienes razón Harry, hace ya tiempo que no lo visitamos...

-Crees que podríamos ir a visitar a Teddy hoy, Molly? –preguntó Harry con un tono inocente en la voz.

-Hoy? –respondió Molly pensando en la pregunta- me parece muy buena idea, tengo tiempo que no saludo a Andrómeda ni he visto cómo a estado después de que... bueno, después de lo que paso –dirigió su vista hacia Harry- sí, iremos a visitar a Andrómeda y a Teddy, será mejor que me apresure para avisarles que iremos para allá.

-Gracias Molly –sonrió Harry en complicidad junto a Ron y Hermione.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
